<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil and the Huntsman by SummerMistedDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782823">The Devil and the Huntsman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerMistedDragon/pseuds/SummerMistedDragon'>SummerMistedDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, F/F, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic, Sickfic, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerMistedDragon/pseuds/SummerMistedDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Continent has seen the rise and fall of empires, kingdoms, cities, and families.  It had never truly seen peace.  Witchers see much of this, as do mages.  And the lucky few with just enough Chaos in their hearts to beat Death at the game.  Geralt fights Destiny at every turn, Yennefer struggles to get what she is owed, Triss wants the fighting to stop, and Ciri just wishes she could stop losing those she cares about.<br/>A long time ago, a bargain was struck between two families, and Geralt probably should have listened a bit more when Jaskier had chattered about life, it might have prepared him for what's to come.<br/>(I'm so bad at this...)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Lambert (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've only seen the Netflix series, and researched what I could through fan wiki and so on.  If there's a glaring, illogical mistake I'd love to find out what it is and how to fix it!</p><p>Starts slow...le sigh...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xxx</p><p>
  <em>South of Sodden</em>
</p><p>Xxx</p><p>"Who is Yennefer?"</p><p>His chest tightened, and not just from the unfamiliarity in the feeling of a warm body pressed against him.  His hands smoothed over the princess' shaking form, feeling the richness in her hair even under the grime of stress and travel, and feeling the minute tremble under the rich blue cloak that covered her back.</p><p>"She's…uh…"</p><p>He hid a wince, adjusting his balance on one leg that was shaking from exertion, the other from pain, the princess didn't notice his struggle right away, but leaned further into his grip like he was the last thing she had to hold on to.</p><p>In reality, he was.</p><p>"She is…a…<em>friend</em>…one who I have not seen in over a year." His voice was low, the rumble chest deep but didn’t seem to startle the young girl, instead she leaned closer, tucking her head into the witcher's chest like hiding behind a shield.</p><p>"I…" A low sigh slid out instead of a hiss of pain, "I will protect you, princess, I promise you-"</p><p>"No," Tiny hands, smaller than he'd ever been around that were human, pushed against his chest until startling green eyes looked into burning amber, "Don't…don't call me princess."</p><p>A tight nod, "Understood, Cirilla-"</p><p>"Ciri, call me Ciri."</p><p>Another nod, this one a bit easier to show, his hand swept over her hair again, smoothing the wiry lengths into something that mocked order.  The irony, in the hands meant to destroy now attempted to caress, and found the strong fingers lacking.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>She easily took over the words, oblivious to how he welcomed and hated that he couldn't loosen the noose around his own throat, "You're Geralt…Geralt of Rivia, the-"</p><p>"<em>Butcher</em>!"</p><p>Ciri tensed, and Geralt's arms tightened around her briefly.  The merchant stumbled closer, his heartbeat ragged from running in the woods, and tension that remained in his frame even as he still approached the witcher and girl.</p><p>Yurga panted softly, stopping a few paces away from the pair with an odd look on his face, "Well…I'll be, I offer the Law of Surprise, Butcher, this is not what I expected."</p><p>"Hence the name," Geralt growled out, but met the nervous gaze with one of his own that wasn't as stern as he probably could have managed, "I…thank you…for finding her…"</p><p>The merchant smiled, still uneasy, even if he had been one of very…<em>very</em> few, who had managed to see the witcher at such a low as Yurga had.  "Well, if ya don't mind me inquirin', will ya be stayin' for supper then?  Witcher or no, that leg ain't fit to be travelin' just yet, my wife and me…and the boy…we don't have much, but we can feed ya proper and rest ya for the night and feed your horse, I still owe you that ale."</p><p>Geralt turned, a hand remaining on Ciri's shoulder when she didn't seem keen on moving away from his side, her closeness would be discerning if it weren't for an undercurrent of urgency that refused to allow Geralt to move away.</p><p>"We'll stay."</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Zola, Yurga's wife, was waiting with the wagon, directing a brown haired teen to carrying the sacks of wool to the barn, swatting at him when the merchant's son strayed too close to Roach.</p><p>He wasn't even truly within their small clearing, when Geralt stumbled, his free hand catching his frame on a tree while the other tried to pull off Ciri's shoulder to spare her.  She had fight, clinging to his slack arm even as it went limp and heavy across her shoulders.  Yurga was quick to slide between the two, murmuring platitudes to the little girl he didn't know and supporting the rapidly weakening witcher.  It was more of a struggle to allow the man to help, than it was to stumble the rest of the way through the woods to the small farm.</p><p>"Nadbor!  Get back here!  Quickly!" Zola threw the draft reins over the near horse's flank, neither gelding even twitching at her abruptness.  Geralt hazily saw her approach, in stutters between flashing vision that spun and faded.  Strong arms, at least for the woman trying to steady a shaking witcher, clasped Geralt's free arm and snapped at her husband to move faster.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon was a mess, Geralt could somewhat remember a staggering crawl to the farmhouse, and then time blurred until he found himself staring up at a wooden ceiling, the edges of his vision blocked by a cloth over his forehead.  A small hand remained tucked within one of his giant ones, the chilled fingers soothing to his feverish skin, the only steadiness while his mind rolled in pain.</p><p>Someone helped get the witcher propped up, the room dim besides the hearth and lanterns, but the broth held to his lips was warm and actually tasted like food around the dryness in his mouth.  The tea that followed was heavy with herbs, the yarrow bitter on his tongue but the honey was soothing down his throat.</p><p>By the time the simple meal was almost forced down Geralt's throat, it was beyond his ability to think.  Someone, likely Zola with the gentleness, redressed the ghoul bite for him, before covering the witcher's body with a heavier blanket.  Her low voice faded after a few moments, the soothing presence turning to soft crackles of the nearby hearth.</p><p>The hand still clutching his, didn't leave with the merchant's wife, remaining tight even in apparent exhaustion with its tremble he could feel past the fever haze.</p><p>Destiny or fate…both fickle in their complexity, didn't argue when even exhausted of all coherency, Geralt rolled his arm out to pull the hand closer.</p><p>Yurga stirred later in the night at his wife's behest, to check the hearth and mostly to ensure the witcher was well.  Smiling to himself, he returned to his bed, reassuring Zola that both the witcher and girl slept.  If only because the girl was tucked along the witcher's side, sound asleep under his arm.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Xx</p><p>Xxx</p><p>The fever remained even beyond the initial delirium, finally burning out with a fit of sweats and shakes.  Zola had caught the urgency in Geralt's disoriented gaze, sending her son to distract Ciri in the barn while the woman and her husband fought to keep the witcher in bed.  He'd mercifully passed out at some point, slumping onto the pallet in utter weakness, unable to maintain the violent shivers that had taken over.</p><p>Waking up after that was easier, it was late once more, but this time he was able to move his head and raggedly sit up enough to look around the small room.  Yurga sat vigil at the family's table, combing through some of the wool he'd been hauling when he'd found the Cintran refugee camp and then Geralt.</p><p>The sounds of sleeping bodies in the next room told of the others, Ciri pressed tight to Zola's hold while the pair slept, the son not far away either.</p><p>"And the butcher awakes," Yurga intoned softly, standing with a small grin as he brought a mug to the pallet.  Geralt shifted a bit more upright, leaning heavily into the pillow behind him.  The hearth to his other side was crackling and warm, casting a soft glow over the house while the ale on his tongue was sweeter than he'd prefer, with little bitterness after.</p><p>"That girl…she would not leave your side til my boy took her away.  At least this time you didn't cry out in your sleep, she was worried enough than to hear that."</p><p>"Hm." Another swallow of ale wet his throat enough to respond, and the amber eyes turned to look over the merchant, still finding the lingering nervousness that hadn't faded.  In humans, it almost never did.</p><p>"I…" Geralt knocked back the mug, nodding when Yurga moved to refill it, "Thank you."</p><p>"No thanks is needed, I was not about to send you off in the state that you were, especially not with such a darling little girl.  My wife has taken a shine to her, and she'd castrate me faster than I could spit if I were to have turned you out in such a manner."</p><p>A low grunt slid from Geralt's throat, and he had to lift his still wrapped leg to be able to turn and sit properly, the leg spasmed with stiffness, but very little of the pain was from lingering poison or fever.  "I cannot pay you-"</p><p>Yurga waved him off, passing back the full mug and turning to the shelves on the far side of the room, "I do not ask for payment, you saved my life when you could have just left me to those monsters, I owe you-"</p><p>"A debt you paid with the Law of Surprise, the girl…we…" Geralt tried to restrain the growl in his voice, noting the faint flinch in the merchant's hands at his rough tone, "We've been searching for one another."</p><p>"Fate is a mysterious thing, but I am glad to have aided in its path for the two of you."</p><p>"And yet you still helped us even after the Surprise was revealed."</p><p>"What kind of man would I be to send you off without a proper meal at the very least, which I might add," Yurga chuckled a bit uneasily, but handed Geralt a plate with bread covered with thick preserves, "You have yet to enjoy seeing as you have been ill the past two days."</p><p>"There is still a debt-"</p><p>The merchant's hand clapped down on the witcher's shoulder, stopping his words with the same urgency the man held when struggling to keep Geralt conscious in his delirium on the cart drive back to his farm.</p><p>"If there is still a debt that you insist upon, a balance can be bargained.  Zola will not send you off without proper food at the very least, and my far neighbor rode by this morning with news.  Sodden is in ruins and soldiers are passing on the main road, but should be gone within three days.  If you insist upon payment, I offer you this, assist my boy and I with restocking the firewood seeing as we kept the hearth stoked hot to sweat out that fever.  I shall call that a debt repaid."</p><p>Geralt watched the man before him, amber eyes burning in the dim, Yurga didn't flinch back this time, but did offer a hand for the agreement.  A quick shake passed between them, a soft smile on the man's face.</p><p>"There, it is settled, now eat if you can manage it.  Dawn is still a few hours off and I know Zola will prepare a modest feast now that you are able to join us, and perhaps you can convince that girl to eat as well the poor thing."</p><p>Yurga had already turned back to the table to put away the preserves, and missed the flash of amber when Geralt focused back on him instead of the plate.  Eyes narrowed, he glanced into the bedroom, finding the almost ash blonde hair still rumpled around the pale face.</p><p>That would change come morning.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Nadbor banging about on the way to his chores drew her awake, the warmth of Zola already fading though the blankets still held heat from the woman who had so graciously opened her arms and home.</p><p>Blinking a bit, Ciri rubbed at her face, still feeling the weariness of grief and exhaustion coating her cheeks.  Sounds clinked from the rest of the house, Zola preparing breakfast, Yurga discussing his trip at the market he'd returned from…</p><p>But nothing from the hearth other than the snaps of burning wood.  For three long days and two nights, Ciri's ears had been filled with low hisses and grunts from the man her grandmother had bade her to find.  Now she heard nothing.</p><p>Zola spun when she rushed out, but her greeting was ignored while Ciri scoured the room and came up empty.</p><p>The woman must have recognized the terror in her face, probably the same look as when she found Ciri in the field after the…</p><p>"Come now girl, he's not gone, not far at least, out tending that lovely mare of his.  Would you like to wash up before breakfast?  I have-"</p><p>Ciri didn't hear anything else, sprinting out the door in a flash.  At least the woman didn't lie, and her emerald eyes found the white haired witcher the moment she circled the barn to the far side.  The chestnut mare flicked an ear towards her, but otherwise remained still, relaxed while the broad hands ran a brush over her flanks with due care.</p><p>Geralt glanced at her over the horse's back, an eyebrow raising in question at her distraught face before turning his attention back to the mare.  She didn't care, almost ignoring her lessons about rushing a horse while she launched herself at him.  A low grunt was the only response, but Geralt did at least catch her again like he had in the woods.  Steady arms encircled her smaller frame, warm and very much alive.  He didn't speak, letting her hands fist in his dark shirt without comment, until she began to shake.</p><p>A fortnight, fourteen days of utter hell, and Ciri's life had gone from the sheltered princess of a long standing dynasty, to the runaway refugee of war.  It started small, a tremor cascading down her back, but while the crack was small it widened to unleash the flood within seconds.</p><p>She was too caught in the trembling sobs to notice Geralt had gone stiff, wracked with her grief it was easier to succumb to the terror she'd had to fight back than it was to force a strong face.  The arms around her moved, and Ciri went limp in their hold, wrapping her arms around the witcher's neck when he lifted her with ease.</p><p>A low rumble from his chest was likely a command to the chestnut mare, a soft knicker from the horse making it past the sounds Ciri couldn't stop.</p><p>Someone else was holding her, gentle hands stroking her back and hair when the warm arms that carried her moved away.  Soft humming broke through her grief, a song unfamiliar in its tune, but welcoming in its meaning to soothe.</p><p>Zola didn't seem to care her meal duties had been passed on to her husband, continuing to hum and rock the girl in her arms until the body wracking sobs calmed to slow shudders and then weak sniffles.</p><p>Ciri found Geralt nearby, leaning against the wall with arms crossed and face stern.  Something in his stance had Nadbor shying away from him, but Ciri only wanted to move closer.  His eyes met hers without hesitation, impassive and unchanging, the steadiness gave her strength to calm down, wiping at her face roughly to clear it of her grief.</p><p>"Psh!  We can't have that," Zola gently stopped her hand, "Hot water will do the trick, let's get you cleaned up shall we?  Breakfast will be on the table in a moment."</p><p>Geralt's nod for her to leave his sight was enough for Ciri to follow the woman away, tucking into the bedroom and the door shutting between them.</p><p>Pausing, after she'd carefully taken a damp cloth to bathe Ciri's face, Zola crouched in front of her with a sad smile, "Alright girl, answer me this, my husband can offer debts to be repaid as he sees fit, but this is my hearth and I shall bring to it who I choose should they wish it.  That witcher, he says he's here for you, do you agree?  We don't have much, but it's a good life.  But I won't hold you back from what you need in this life, be it your choice."</p><p>Ciri hesitated, and not because she was unsure of her answer, but from the sincerity Zola was giving her.  Even in the palace, the princess had been aware of the legends of Witchers and their power.  That a woman who didn't even know the girl's name, was willing to fight such a Witcher as renowned as the Butcher, just for her…it gave Ciri just a bit of hope amidst all the chaos.</p><p>"He…" Ciri swallowed, managing a small smile to match Zola's, "I need him."</p><p>Smiling still, Zola looked sad, but she nodded anyway.  Once fully standing, she carefully washed Ciri's hands, turning to the girl's hair with a slight hiss of displeasure.  "We'll get this sorted into a nice braid after breakfast, can't have you running about with it in such a mess now can we?"</p><p>Nodding along, Ciri followed her out into the main room, finding the table laid properly and Geralt still in the same spot as if in wait.  His eyes found hers, this time the question in them only obvious to her.  There was a flash of surprise when she took his hand, leading him to the table at Yurga's call, but the strong grip turned to clasp her hand properly, even if for only a short while.</p><p>The meal was mostly subdued, broken by the sounds of utensils and requests for the platter of bread or large bowl of porridge to be passed around.  Ciri picked at her food, staring at the plain mash that was warm and filling, but she couldn't make herself eat.  A huge fist filled her vision, before it opened over the bowl and retreated again.</p><p>Geralt was focused on his own plate, but Ciri couldn't bite back a smile at the dried blueberries now piled in her bowl.  The larger frame next to her lightly nudged her side, the witcher jerking his chin towards her plate without fully looking at her.  A low huff slid past her lips, but Ciri took the hint and mixed the berries into her porridge before starting to eat.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Xx</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Yurga's news was more useful than Geralt originally predicted, by late afternoon the Witcher had reluctantly retreated to the barn while a half pieced together regiment of soldiers trekked by on the main road about half a mile away.</p><p>They didn't come close enough that the witcher could properly identify which side of this growing conflict they belonged to.  It didn't matter in all honesty, this was a fight of humans, a squabble that would burn out as it chose, in a raging blast or slow smolder.</p><p>Because of the traffic on the main road, and even the minor trail Yurga had used, it took Geralt three days to sporadically replenish the stacks of prepped firewood for Zola's hearth.  Catching notice of anyone, when it wasn't on his terms, was not how Geralt wanted the days to go.  Around the time outside to chop the meager amount needed, Geralt spent most of the hours in the barn, carefully cleaning and examining every inch of his armor and gear, taking the relative seclusion to put his time and care into the task.  Roach received special attention, Yurga volunteering his own supplies to tend the mare, Geralt spent the second afternoon rubbing down the two draft geldings the merchant owned as payment.</p><p>While the majority of the time he remained silent, Ciri did escape Zola's doting often enough that Geralt did have to find it in him to respond to her questions.  Mostly she rambled about her own travels, asking questions about some of the things she'd seen.  Geralt answered what he could, mostly nodding and letting the girl regain her confidence her family was known for with someone willing to listen.</p><p>It was therapeutic on both sides, Ciri actually engaged in conversations with the merchant family at meals, going by Fiona for the time being for safety in the long run.  And Geralt, surprisingly enjoyed someone filling the silence he subjected himself to.</p><p>By the third day, Geralt was itching to leave, double checking his gear to ensure he could properly protect his new charge, at least for the immediate future.  Food wouldn't be a concern, it would spare them having to venture into a town for a couple weeks and allow the mess with Sodden to settle down, Zola insisted on stocking Geralt's bags with travel worthy provisions, passing off an extra sack as well.</p><p>The fourth morning after waking from his fever delirium, Geralt had risen well before dawn.  His leg was no longer wrapped, a faint bruise still marring the skin, but no hinderance to his stride as he disappeared into the woods.</p><p>He returned once breakfast was ready, Roach already saddled and packed, standing in wait for her rider.  Yurga and Zola sent them off with well wishes and a hearty meal, the woman parting from Ciri with a watery smile and blessings.  The merchant would send his son out to the barn in a few hours and find the string of pheasants and a small deer hanging there in the back.</p><p>A witcher works for coin, and pays his debts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xxx</p><p>After four days of traveling with Ciri, Geralt learned this was a wild change from his predominantly solitary lifestyle.  Even the decade of travels that involved the bard were not the same as this.</p><p>She was willing to camp, sometimes in easily accessible areas, sometimes Geralt ventured deep into the woods to avoid the roads and others spotting them.  Most evenings were spent in relative silence, travel weariness staving off any conversation over supper.  But with snow already coating the south half of the Continent, a fire was almost always required and even then Geralt found himself more often than not with a small body tucked against his back and once even in his arms when he'd sat against a tree in vigil and Ciri had climbed into his lap.</p><p>Within a fortnight, they had managed a routine, rising a bit after dawn as Ciri wasn't fully able to wake herself up while it was still dark.  A quick breakfast, mostly cold meat and the hardtack Zola had sent with them, and then they'd ride further North, stopping midday to allow Roach a rest and Ciri the chance to walk around, by nightfall Geralt would push them all past sunset, if only to cover more miles under the cover of darkness.  Camp would be made once Ciri would begin to lose her ability to keep her grip on Geralt's sides, his belt at the right height for her hands when at a steady walk or trot.</p><p>The goal, was Kaer Mohren, even if only for the winter.  Ciri was proving to be fierce and able to follow directions, but Geralt didn't want to just drag her along on contracts without even basic training.</p><p>Cold nights, and heavy mornings were beginning to challenge that goal.  Snow could be traversed if it weren't for the heaviness in the air from moisture, ice and footfalls of snow would not be as easily passable.</p><p>It would be downright dangerous once past Muriwal and Ban Glean.</p><p>If this was summer, Geralt expected to make it to the fortress in roughly another fortnight, and that included stops in towns to take up contracts as he was already planning to do shortly.</p><p>They'd be lucky to make the base of the Kestrell Mountains by then.</p><p>With the third week from Sodden Hill fading by, having crossed the river at a far west point few used because it wasn't accessible on cart or with an army, Geralt passed Ciri the last of the travel bread and dried fruit about half a day's ride from Cleves.</p><p>He hadn't been back to this town in a few decades, but hopefully the inn was sturdy and secure enough he'd trust Ciri to remain alone in a room for the night for him to take up a contract.  There were already signs of a large creature terrorizing the roadside, a couple large skeletons from cattle and even a draft horse, broken up the closer to Cleves they walked.  With a small bit of luck the monster hadn't turned to humans yet.</p><p>The odds were slim.</p><p>Late afternoon found Geralt leading Roach into the town amidst heavy drizzle, keeping his hood up to spare Ciri the looks he'd get and then her in turn.  The inn was cleaner than last time, but the prices had gone down.  Something in Geralt recognized the woman in charge, likely the matron was one of the youngsters that had been playing behind the bar when the witcher was last in Cleves.</p><p>She didn't seem to remember the witcher and that suited Geralt just fine, she took the coins for the room and sent a daughter up to prepare the bath.  Cleves' alderman was already at the inn, enjoying the mead and stew provided, one look at Geralt and the town elder just glared.  He tracked the witcher to the stairs, where the larger frame blocked Ciri from view as they climbed.</p><p>For someone who could usually fill a day with chatter or questions, Ciri was rather subdued until she was out of her bath and bundled on the bed, swamped by one of Geralt's spare shirts so her own clothing could dry.  The Witcher paused long enough after supper to double check the locks on the window and door, stoking the hearth well enough to keep the room warm all night.</p><p>Ciri watched in silence, for once not asking about his weapons as he strapped the swords on his back and adjusted his knife placement.  Without looking, his hands dug into the potions pouch secured to his hip, double checking them by touch alone from the sigils carved into the corks.  Green eyes watched his every movement, and the witcher kneeled beside the bed, a softer light to the burning Amber.</p><p>"Lyna will come check on you before midnight, you are not to leave this room unless the inn is on fire, do you understand?"</p><p>She nodded, tucking herself deeper into the pillows and furs.</p><p>Geralt carefully smoothed her damp hair from her eyes, a small grin on his face when she tried to hide her face from his gaze, "I'll be back by midday tomorrow at the latest.  If you do not see me by morning in two days, Lyna will help you."</p><p>Another nod, and Geralt stood to leave, being stopped by a small hand on his sleeve.  Before he could properly turn to ask, Ciri had jumped off the bed to wrap her arms around his neck tightly.  He hugged her back, sighing softly as her light trembling faded with the embrace.</p><p>"Come back."</p><p>"I promise." It was rare he said those words, especially before a hunt, let alone one where he wasn't entirely sure of <em>what</em> he was hunting.  This time, he would fight til his last breath to keep it.</p><p>Ciri burrowed into the furs when Geralt laid her back on the bed, smoothing a hand over her hair in parting.  He left the room well lit, knowing he'd likely have to pay extra for using the candles so much.</p><p>Lyna the innkeeper was waiting when Geralt reached downstairs, holding a cup of ale out to the Witcher with a small smile.</p><p>"You the same witcher who killed the nasties last time?  Been quite a few years, hasn't it?" She asked, shooing one of her children away when he tried to peer around his mother's skirts at the witcher.</p><p>Geralt nodded, sipping the ale and nodding in thanks when she waved off his coin for the drink.</p><p>"No need for that, tonight is on the house, hope that little girl of yours liked the stew.  Alderman is here, he has a notice up in the town square, I suspect he'd rather get it over with, the people don't like him but made him put it up."</p><p>"Related to Jova?"</p><p>Shaking her head, Lyna rolled her eyes while gesturing to the man sitting near the hearth across the room; even from the other side of the inn amidst all the other smells of food and drink, Geralt could tell he was drunk.</p><p>"Jova died…I believe not long after you were here Witcher, his son Yerda took over until he died rather suddenly.  Yarin here became alderman, a bit by force really.  Surprised he put the contract up to be honest, he's not one to put coin out for anything.  Probably got tired of the hassling from all the men." Lyna's tone was a bit weary, hardened by ill-intent of someone truly upset with the town leader.  There was something she wasn't telling him though, the look in her eyes relayed it was best not to bring up in a crowd that had been drinking for hours already, she was angry.</p><p>Nodding in thanks, Geralt downed the ale and returned the mug, earning a similar nod before Lyna went back to tending her other guests once Geralt arranged for meals for Ciri while he was gone.  The matron was more than happy to check up on the girl, enlisting her eldest daughter for assistance if needed, Geralt agreed when he glimpsed the baby on the young woman's back in a wrap carrier, two motherly figures were better than guards.  Lyna seemed to have inherited the fire her mother had shown Geralt when she'd demanded he kill the Cemetaur decades ago, and then fed the Witcher until he was fit to burst afterwards.</p><p>Yarin barely glanced up from his thick stew until Geralt was standing directly in front of him, the nearest conversations abruptly quieting at the sight of the Witcher in full armor and weapons on display.  Before the alderman could speak, Geralt's voice dropped to a low growl, already irritated with the man.  He stunk of ale and sex.</p><p>"Contract in the square?" It was less a question and more a statement, but Yarin did at least focus on Geralt instead of his meal.</p><p>"The beast is attacking livestock by the crossroads, scatters the bones on two of the three roadways.  It's attacked a couple farms outright, smashing small sheds or barn doors to get at cows.  One thousand crowns if dead by dawn."</p><p>Geralt grunted softly, "Anyone actually seen the beast?  Know what it is?"</p><p>Yarin shrugged, nonchalant as he returned to his food, "No one's seen it.  Just the aftermath, it roars often enough, deep-loud thing it is.  Lairs down by the river bend."</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>Leaving the obviously arrogant and indifferent man to his night, Geralt headed for the door and Roach still tethered outside.  Once beside the mare, he petted the velvet nose while fishing for his gloves in a saddlebag, and had to bite back a growl when someone came up behind him.  Without turning, Geralt could tell the man was upset, distraught even, but had the wits about him to face the Witcher when he turned.</p><p>An eyebrow rose in question, and the farmer-he smelled heavily of sheep-cleared his throat before speaking.</p><p>"Yarin didn't tell you everything, he doesn't care none for those who couldn't put coin in the contract purse.  It took us months to convince him to put up the notice as it was."</p><p>Geralt huffed, facing Roach again to check the cinch and bag ties, "What was left out?"</p><p>"The thing…" The man choked, wiping at his face hastily, "It's taking children."</p><p>That got his attention, and Geralt turned back with a fire in his eyes that made the farmer flinch violently at the rage.</p><p>"It's <em>what</em>?"</p><p>He was grieving, the sorrow heavier than the fear, and Geralt could see the weariness in his eyes, "My…my Laura, she's only twelve…the thing took her…it's huge Witcher, hulking thing taller than a bear on its hind legs.  Smashes through fences, barns, never goes in houses…but it's taken eight little girls from this village alone…and I know at least a couple travelers have lost daughters."</p><p>Growling, Geralt mentally went through the list of monsters stupid enough to remain close to humans long enough to grow that big…but smart enough to be <em>picky</em>. "How old are the girls?"</p><p>"My Laura…she's twelve.  Another girl, Lila was ten and the first.  The youngest-a merchant's daughter, she was eight, the oldest was thirteen.  All of the bodies have been found a few days after going missing, except the youngest and my Laura, they're still missing, but this thing Witcher…it tears apart the bodies of animals and nearly crushes the skulls."</p><p>"How bad off were the bodies?" Geralt hated to ask that, but with an already finicky monster, any details could possibly save a life.</p><p>Shakily, the man thought for a moment before denying it, "No…they look a bit bruised, the healer-woman…all of the girls died the same, a quick snap to the neck.  Merciful deaths…" He stuttered, "Lila was the only one really hurt, she'd been missing for over a month before she was found-her ribs…the poor girl's ribs were shattered.  She's always been a strange one, but she didn't deserve this."</p><p>Swallowing thickly, the man wasn't able to stop the tears when he pleaded, "Gods, please find my Laura!"</p><p>Geralt sighed, trying to force a bit of compassion into his voice, or at least not sound as enraged as he felt, "How long has she been missing?"</p><p>"Three days, we've tried everything but the girls vanish, either taken from their farms or the road…or never coming back from the woods.  None of us are letting our daughters out of our sights.  Night or day, it doesn't matter.  A group of men went looking and never came back, but if there's a bonfire in a yard the monster stays away."</p><p>Nodding in understanding, Geralt turned back to his saddlebags to check his supplies, gauging the water skins in case he needed to tend the children…if they were alive.</p><p>"What does Laura look like?" He didn't face the man, figuring his sharp gaze would break the distraught father at this point, he'd been struggling heavily the last couple sentences as it was, and having to think about his missing child in greater detail would make it worse.</p><p>"She's wearing a green dress and brown shawl, a bit shorter than I stand, and her hair is brown, dark like the other girls.  And she has simple wrap-"</p><p>Geralt froze, "Stop."</p><p>"Wh-what?"</p><p>Spinning around, the amber eyes were lit like fire, earning a deeper flinch from the man, "What did you say?"</p><p>"Her shoes-"</p><p>"No!" Geralt growled, "Her hair."</p><p>"Brown, dark brown-"</p><p>"<em>Like the other girls</em>." Geralt threw himself on Roach's back, jamming his boots into the stirrups and flat-out ignoring her displeased grumbles and head tossing, "Fuck!"</p><p>"Witcher?!"</p><p>Glaring down at the man, Geralt pointed at the main road, "Get torches at the ends of town, and outside <em>every</em> house that has young girls with brown hair-town-farm-all of them, do it <em>fast</em>.  If that thing feels threatened it will come back here."</p><p>Nodding rapidly, the farmer was shaking but steady enough to sprint away without confirmation, hollering for other men.  They'd have to scramble to get torches lit before they got too wet in the rain, but Geralt knew desperation would drive them to complete the task.</p><p>Meanwhile, Geralt wheeled Roach around, kicking her sides as gently and urgently as he could.  She sensed the direness, lunging into a sharp gallop in the fading light past the clouds.  With sundown less than an hour to completion, Geralt used every second of light to move fast.</p><p>He dreaded what he was about to find, and hoped that he wasn't too late.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>The riverbend was quiet, the water calm and flat other than splashes from the rain across its wide expanse and deep bottom.  A hillside had crumbled with water erosion, exposing deep rocks made an overhanging grotto that had been carved out by man ages ago, or naturally collapsed to make a deep burrow that was tall enough Geralt wouldn't be able to touch the top with his arm outstretched even astride Roach.</p><p>She…was the lucky one, tied loosely to a tree over a hundred yards from the grotto.  If needed, she could pull free, Roach had done it before, whether to run away or <em>towards</em> the fight.</p><p>Flashing <em>Igni</em> with a flick of his wrist, Geralt shoved the end of the torch into the sand along the riverbank.  Knocking a Cat potion back, he growled at the sudden tingling that raced across his face, settling in his eyes with the familiar dull-throb of the enhancement.  Getting to his feet, Geralt tucked the potion bottle in the saddlebag to keep the empty glass off his person, and examined his surroundings closely.  The paths to and from the grotto were heavily packed even so close to the river, something with a wide and heavy stance that moved with purpose and held a lot of weight.</p><p>Huge was right, but not so big that it couldn't traipse through loose woodlands and riversides without being able to mostly hide.  Probably not much taller than a bear on its hind legs, but still large enough to be dangerous.  The bodies of the men who'd gone looking were easy to find once close enough.  Crushed and ripped, something with a lot of power but no thirst for blood.  And yet…Yarin hadn't seemed too terribly worried, as if he was only allowing Geralt to hunt to shut up the other men when <em>children</em> were going missing.</p><p>Humans disgusted him.</p><p>Growling softly, Geralt picked up the torch and stalked off, looking for blood along the path and finding old splatters from mutilated livestock.</p><p>Strange that it only went for the large animals, sheep were easier to snatch and hide the bones, but this beast seemed to make a purpose of marking where it hunted.  The closer Geralt got to the cave, the thicker the scent of rotten meat permeated the air.</p><p>There was no scent of human blood though, but that might not be a good thing.</p><p>Something had burrowed the hole deep into the hillside, and while it could have been interesting to figure out what had made it, the worn marks were too old to matter as they hadn't been messed with to imply the current resident had needed to adjust the living space.</p><p>Jamming the torch in the center of the entrance, effectively (hopefully) blocking the escape, Geralt headed inside.</p><p>Onyx colored eyes swept the ground for any traces, finding worn stone and packed dirt that was only slightly marred from floodwaters but nothing recent enough to leave discernible prints.  No human prints, of any size, so the girls had been carried in, and out.</p><p>The fact that the beast killed and then removed the bodies, leaving them to be found by others…made no sense if it thoroughly ate the livestock, not unless-</p><p>A girl screamed, her feet scrambling back from where she must have been sitting on the ground when Geralt entered the bottom chamber, his eyes squinted for a few seconds at the sudden torch light she swung towards him.</p><p>She was young, but not the youngest there, a smaller girl clinging tight to the green dress.</p><p>"Laura?"</p><p>She flinched, both of them cowering further into the dirt wall, but the racing hearts did calm a bit from the frenzied pace.</p><p>"How-how do you know my name?"</p><p>Geralt held up a hand to shadow his eyes from the torch light, mostly to hide the deep black from the terrified children, but also to let his gaze track over them to check for injuries.  Both were dehydrated and scared, a little bruised and stiff, but rather okay all things considered.</p><p>"Your father Laura, he sent me."</p><p>"You're the Witcher." Her voice was shaky, and the smell of fear was thick, but it hadn't flared up at recognizing his guild-and white hair, it settled just a little, almost in relief. "Geralt of Rivia."</p><p>Grunting in acknowledgement, Geralt stepped closer enough both could see his long swords over his shoulder, the sight of someone armed calming them both so they wouldn't panic further.  Laura lowered the torch a bit, lip quivering in fear.</p><p>"It's still here…"</p><p>Glancing around briefly, Geralt didn't immediately pick out what she meant, the uneven domed chamber was empty besides a few old bones and piles of rocks smeared with river clay, the girls huddled in a tiny alcove where the kidnapped children had shoved cloaks and blankets to make a rough bed.  A tiny fire pit was nearby, still smoldering, the girls at least had been eating, it explained the livestock.</p><p>"Laura, focus on me, what took you?"</p><p>"A monster," She was shaking again, dropping the torch and it spluttered slightly, the light dimming to throw horrible shadows around the chamber, "It grabbed me and dumped me here…Jenna was here first, I don't know how long."</p><p>Laura had her wits about her, Geralt gave her credit for that, fighting back her terror to answer his questions and only flinched a little bit when he crouched in front of the alcove.  Jenna peered around the older girl, eyes locking on the Witcher's dark eyes before seeing the flash of silver on his chest.</p><p>When Jenna's trembling made Laura start to panic again, Geralt pulled his medallion out and let it spin a bit, the silver glints calming Jenna while Laura focused back on Geralt.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I don't know!"</p><p>"Laura," Geralt barely bit back a growl, ears straining and nostrils flaring to pick up any signs past the rotten meat, drying mud, and the river outside, "What does it look like?  Where did it go?"</p><p>"It was dark, the fire went out and it stopped moving, I lit the torch and couldn't find it," Laura let out a soft sob, clinging to Jenna tightly who pressed her face into the older girl's shoulder, "I heard you coming and hid the torch."</p><p>Sighing softly, Geralt stood to examine the chamber, they were almost directly across from the exit, a clear shot past piles of rocks, likely from the ceiling or walls through digging and natural ground shifts, none of it looked recent or smelled of freshly disturbed dirt.</p><p>Whatever it was, it wasn't near them now, Geralt hoped it hadn't gone to another village, if he'd had time he'd have questioned how fast this thing had been taking girls to get a better timeline.  But right now, he had two very scared children who needed to get <em>away</em> from all of this.</p><p>"Laura, can you walk?"</p><p>She nodded, a bit too fast, but that might be her lingering fear, she did however cling to Jenna tightly, "Jenna can't, her leg is bruised, it got scraped when the thing took her."</p><p>That earned a growl, and Geralt kicked the torch further away from him while reaching for the girls, he'd likely have to carry Jenna if he had to, at least until close enough to Roach to call the mare over.</p><p>Laura panicked, "Geralt behind you!"</p><p>Jenna's wild scream earned a violent hiss from the Witcher, but he spun and rolled away from the fist that suddenly pounded the ground right where he'd been kneeling.</p><p>Smoothly jumping to his feet, Geralt's eyes flashed in anger, mostly at himself for allowing the thing to get the drop on him.</p><p>With Cat rolling through his veins, and the torch's wild shadows, he finally got a good look at the beast.</p><p>"Fuck."</p><p>The Golem stretched to a solid ten feet at its shoulder, primarily made of clay, but decorated with rocks to give it definition and a more fluid range of motion.  Some mage had gone way beyond the rules of the Brotherhood, articulate Golems had been banned for three decades at least, with less-sturdy ones highly discouraged.  This one, this large and powerful…someone would be in massive amounts of trouble.  No sigils were carved anywhere on the body, smooth clay and barren rocks, no signature to the magic keeping the beast alive.  It felt <em>wrong</em>, the Chaos used was wild and tinged with anger, and terror.</p><p>Not bothering to question <em>who</em> was stupid enough to create the beast, Geralt growled and ducked another crushing swing from the Golem, pulling his silver sword out on the roll to his feet.</p><p>"Where the fuck is your master?!"</p><p>He didn't expect an answer, not from the monstrosity currently groaning at him in rage and stamping towards the Witcher now that it had successfully put itself between Geralt and the two girls.</p><p>"…<em>mo-ther…</em>"</p><p>That…honestly made Geralt pause, almost getting his ribs smashed when a rocky fist collided with his side if he hadn't rolled with the blow at the last second.  As it was, there had to be at least two cracks in his bones now, the Golem groaning loudly as it swung again, blue lit eyes flashing at the Witcher.</p><p>"…<em>MOTHER…</em>" The Golem snarled, advancing faster when Geralt tried to duck around its swinging arm to get to the children, intending on shielding them from the fight.  A sharp roar ripped from the magic-driven beast, echoing loudly in the small chamber.  With ringing ears, Geralt dodged the next punch, and ducked right into another.</p><p>Head spinning, a bit dazed and unsteady, he could only blink stupidly while the Golem leaned over the girls, poking them both back into the alcove until Laura kicked at its hand in fear.</p><p>The Golem roared, the blue eyes turning red in anger as it snatched her up.  Laura cried out, her screeching echoes enough for Geralt to shake his head rapidly to clear it and lunge to his feet.</p><p>"…<em>NOT-MOTHER!...</em>"</p><p>"Let me go! Let me go! Geralt!"</p><p>A rocky foot collided with Geralt's chest, sending him back against the wall with a heavy thud.  Growling, he pushed himself back up to see the Golem striding out of the cave with a forceful purpose.</p><p>"Fuck!" He couldn't afford to let the monster trap them, the torch at the entrance might make the Golem hesitate, but if its eyes remained red it wouldn't care.</p><p>At least…Jenna scrambled for him when he reached, tossing her onto his back to cling to his armor while he ran.  The girl tucked herself tight to his shoulders, whimpering a little when he jerked to a stop once outside.</p><p>Laura was on the ground, ducking the Golem's searching fingers while she scrambled through heavy brush and deadwood along the riverbank.  Not questioning how she got free, Geralt tugged Jenna loose and whistled loudly.  Roach answered with a whinny that could only be called pissed off, but she was responding and coming closer.  Jenna heard the cry too, and scrambled towards the mare the second she could see the darker shadow in the rain, following the sounds of hoofbeats and sharp huffs.</p><p>With one child safe, Geralt turned back to the Golem, rushing it and hacking at a swinging arm that would have managed to catch Laura again.  First blow, the metal clanked on rock, the second strike dug into the clay of the elbow.</p><p>Roaring in anger, Geralt was backhanded into the river, his sword lodged in the arm of the Golem while it slowly spun to face the now drenched Witcher as he climbed back out.</p><p>"You can talk!  What the fuck are you doing away from your master?"</p><p>"…<em>MOTHER!...Find Mother!</em>..."</p><p>Growling past the water that he spit out, Geralt watched the blue lit eyes flare, but didn't deepen to red, even with Laura scrambling away behind it to try and move to Roach when Geralt pointed towards the horse.  She almost made it, but tripping on deadwood and falling caught the Golem's attention again and it spun away from Geralt, ripping the sword out and tossing it aside.</p><p>"NO!" Geralt grabbed a river stone while running, hurling it at the monster's head.  The Golem groaned at the impact, spinning again but abruptly stopping without actually going after the Witcher.</p><p>It wouldn't touch the water.</p><p>Stupid mages.</p><p>Laura saw the unintentional safety, and sprinted into the shallow edges of the river before a swinging arm could catch her again, having lost her chance to get to the horse she went for the other option and hid behind Geralt.</p><p>"Fuck…" Geralt pulled free his steel sword, hand on Laura's shoulder to move her away from his swinging range.  The damn thing avoided water,  it went after Jenna instead.   Roach shrieked her displeasure, lunging away from the Golem when it tried to get the girl who had pressed herself close to the horse's legs, unable to pull herself up to the saddle.  In the franticness, the reins got snarled on deadwood, trapping the horse and making her cry out in fear. The mare wouldn't survive a blow from the rocky fist, not with the Golem growling and trying to grab the child.</p><p>Without hurting her.</p><p>Geralt snarled, the pieces locking into place mentally as he hurled another rock at the beast, distracting it from Roach and Jenna.  The girls…all had brunette hair and were not yet maidens.  The clay formed monster wasn't rocks…because its master had likely shaped a small doll figure from river bank clay, pressing stones into the soft earth to give it distinction.</p><p>Aretuza had failed another child, something must have triggered the magic to animate the Golem…the wild Chaos…</p><p>Gods forbid…the Golem had likely killed its creator…like it had been killing the girls after a few days, snatching new ones that resembled the first in its confusion.  Something innate had told it to feed the girls, protect them, but if they fought back…</p><p>That poor girl, her uncontrolled magic…</p><p>Geralt lunged forward with another rock, beginning to pelt the beast until the blue faded to red again and it was roaring in rage.</p><p>"Come on!"</p><p>The Golem ignored the water's edge, stepping into the lapping shallows to swing at the Witcher.  Ducking the blow, Geralt backed up, pushing Laura in a bit further to draw the beast in.</p><p>"Scream!"</p><p>She didn't understand, not until Geralt spun to glare at her, having to look back and forth between the Golem and the girl while hurling rocks at the damn thing.</p><p>"Laura! Scream!"</p><p>Choking on her breath, she still didn't get it, not until the Golem lunged as close as it could without going much deeper into the river.  That earned a loud shriek, which only made the monster madder.</p><p>Using its own aggression against it, Geralt pummeled the Golem with rocks, letting Laura shriek and scream as loud as she could to draw it deeper.  Water began to do its duty, soaking into the heavily packed clay and drenching the Golem's legs.</p><p>Roaring in frustration, it swiped uselessly at the water, confused to its sluggish movements.  Geralt flashed <em>Aard</em> at the beast to keep it in the river, buying precious seconds to grab Laura, half-dragging her from the cold river to almost drop onto the riverbank near the deadwood and Roach. </p><p>A quick pat to the horse and hand shoved into the potions pouch, Geralt didn't bother glancing at the children now tucking themselves deep into the wood and bone pile to hide.  The potion was bitter on his tongue, the wave of something akin to adrenaline rolling down his limbs.</p><p>The Golem was stalking closer, fighting the heavy water seeping into the thick clay and miring the monster down.  It roared, eyes locked on the girls' hiding spot.</p><p><em>Yrden</em> flared bright in front of the beast, it swayed back and roared before pushing against the sign scorched into the riverbank.  Geralt growled, holding one hand on that sign, the other flashing out to lock a second <em>Yrden</em> behind the Golem on the opposite bank.  It didn't quite hit its mark, locking on a fallen tree that would have to make do.</p><p>The potion coiling heavy in his gut helped, but the strain of holding the two barriers to keep the Golem in the river was almost overpowering.</p><p>Roaring again, this one loud enough to make Geralt's ears ring, the Golem swung at the barrier, breaching it briefly before lunging back.  Geralt didn't give it time to decide if that was a flinch or preparation for another blow.</p><p><em>Yrden</em> flared for a third time, bringing Geralt to his knees as the rough triangle was completed, locking the Golem in a makeshift prison.  With the third sign on the <em>water</em>, Geralt struggled to keep it steady, snarling with the effort to fight the current and the Golem still beating at the Signs.  The power between the two-signs and monster-hummed like an off-kilter instrument, burning the air and making hair stand on end.</p><p>A hard hit made Geralt shout, the impact radiating back through his veins and he pushed more into the signs, drawing his fingers into half-fists as if to choke the Golem.  The signs tightened closer, limiting the range of motion and lessening the blows.</p><p>All the while, the water was soaking into the clay, washing away the legs and lower torso into a blob of mud within the river itself.</p><p>His ears were ringing, head pounding, even before the Golem roared again and bodily slammed itself into the barrier.  Geralt roared out himself, eyes squeezing shut briefly in pain before the onyx gaze flashed back to the Golem.  The magic keeping it together was wild, but ultimately unstable, the power backed by anger whittled down to the terror burning desperation that had likely caused the first girl to unleash her Chaos accidentally.</p><p>One arm was sunk in the water, the other oozing heavily off the Golem's shoulders, the roaring was fading in and out of body shaking groans that vibrated like thunder.  The Signs were slipping, not quite faltering, but definitely buckling under the Golem's force as it swung at the barrier with all it had left.</p><p>Groaning in strain, Geralt pulled one hand back from the <em>Yrden</em>, jaw clenched tight and breathing ragged when the force made the bones of his arm creak dangerously.  The other hand slammed forward like he was open-handed punching the air, <em>Aard</em> raced across the river, slamming into the Golem with as much force behind it as Geralt could pull away from the other Sign.</p><p>It was enough, and the Golem was submerged in a violent wave that soaked it so thoroughly the magic could no longer fight the water and the barrier squeezing it apart.</p><p>Collapsing forward onto his hands and knees, Geralt heaved for air, head bowed to let the rain still falling drip off his hair and not into his eyes.  He could still feel the pulses of magic dispersing back into the world, the lingering taste of fear from the initial creation tainting the air in such a way the Golem could only have been created in pure accident from something horrible in the girl's life.</p><p>Groaning under his breath, Geralt leaned back on his heels, tipping his head back to let the rain wash his face a bit clearer.  Honestly, he didn't care, but the two terrified little girls scrambling behind him certainly wouldn't be calm.</p><p>"Laura?  Jenna?"</p><p>Both heartbeats spiked at his call, but settled once no other monstrous noises followed, one remained rabbit-fast, while the other was beginning to truly calm down, that one climbed out first, until the girl squeaked in pain.</p><p>Geralt stood with a grunt, muttering curses under his breath at the ache radiating through his limbs and the heavy pulses of the potions still burning in his veins.  Roach stopped huffing at him once he patted her neck, freeing the reins and letting her step back from the trap.  Jenna was trying to climb towards him, seeking the safety of another human with the innocence of a child who didn't know what a Witcher was.  Laura had smarts, she didn't try to stop the other child, slowly clambering out with limbs Geralt could now see were scraped and one was swollen with a mild sprain.</p><p>First, he carefully picked Jenna up under his arms, glaring at Roach to be still when the mare tossed her head in annoyance.  The horse still shifted once the meager weight settled on the saddle, and Geralt yanked on her bridle with a grunt, black eyes narrowed at the dark brown to ensure good behavior.</p><p>Sighing as if greatly indentured, Roach's head dropped, nosing at the ground while her rider shook his cloak out to wrap around the small girl.  One down, Geralt turned to Laura who'd made it out of the pile, he knelt in front, holding out a hand but not reaching for her.  If she knew his name, she knew the rumors and the tales people told about his guild.</p><p>"Are you hurt?"</p><p>She shook her head, but Geralt didn't do more than glance up, keeping his gaze down so his eyes didn't scare her.</p><p>"Laura," There was no growl, just a deep voice that held enough authority it mimicked town elders and demanded respect, "Are you hurt?"</p><p>This time she listened, holding out her arm and showing the scraped elbow that was still bleeding a little being so damp with rain and movement.  Geralt pulled a strip of bandage down from a saddlebag, taking a waterskin to rinse over the scrape before handing it to Laura to drink while he gently wrapped the joint to keep the cut clean.  It would need proper tending to, no more than a good wash and bit of herbs to prevent infection even being so small.</p><p>But, he couldn't do that here, even with his supplies the girl wouldn't allow it.  And it would lead to ridicule later for the girl and scorn towards the witcher.</p><p>Again, he didn't reach for her when he straightened up, passing the water skin to Jenna and adjusting the saddle while he waited.  Once the younger girl was sated, he turned to find Laura waiting to be picked up, hand already grasping the saddle horn to steady herself.</p><p>Smart girl.</p><p>Carefully, Geralt settled them both astride Roach, and the mare let out a chest deep groan that was so fake the witcher almost snorted in amusement.  Instead he fished her an apple from the bags, letting her munch and shift while watching the girls from his peripheral to ensure they didn't fall.</p><p>Laura shivered a bit, her shawl left in the cave, and Geralt's sword still down the shoreline.  Sighing a bit in irritation, Geralt lead the horse as close to the grotto as he dared, more for the children than the mare.</p><p>"Stay here, I need to fetch my sword."</p><p>Shakily, Laura nodded, but her shivers were not sliding into shock, she was just very wet and very tired.  The fear still clinging to them both was now because he was a stranger-a witcher.</p><p>The sword was in the mud near the entrance, and with a grimace at the stench of now rotten mud going to be on his back for a few more hours, Geralt trekked into the cave before either child could say anything.</p><p>There were two brown shawls in the alcove the girls had all used, most of the wraps were stained with things Geralt didn't want to distinguish…the Golem hadn't let the girls wander outside to relieve themselves…he set those on fire.  A blanket, the only one in the bunch, smelt heavily of fear and something Geralt wasn't in the mood to identify at the moment…that came with him as well back to Roach and the children.</p><p>Laura perked up at the sight, taking her shawl and wrapping into a hood instantly, the other she wrapped over Jenna's head when prompted before Geralt slung the blanket around her shoulders as a makeshift cloak.  She stiffened a little, examining the weave and colors on the edges of the otherwise plain blanket.</p><p>"This is Lila's."</p><p>Geralt had already taken up Roach's reins, beginning the slow trek back to the village in the darkness.  While his stride didn't falter, his nostrils flared, trying to hunt through his mind why that bothered him so much.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Considering the late hour, Geralt took them to the road before looking at Laura in question, she flinched when she caught his black eyes, and he quickly averted his eyes so she would speak.</p><p>"Which direction?  Your house Laura?"</p><p>Stifling a small sob, Laura pointed, and with the new information Geralt started walking again without need for further words.  The road lead to a smaller one, foot traffic and sheep mostly and it was easy to follow the scent of wet wool and then smoke to the house.</p><p>A pair of sheepdogs announced their arrival, Geralt had seen the house before the hounds saw him and the laden horse.  As told, a bonfire was still smoldering in the yard, guarded by wet logs and rocks to further protect the pen of sheep nearby, the flames were chastised by the rain, hissing in complaint while still burning.  More light flooded from the barn doors when they were thrown open, a man and a son almost in his maturity standing there looking for danger.</p><p>"Hush!"</p><p>Both dogs whimpered, but silenced, glaring at the witcher in obvious distaste that was mirrored.  Geralt growled lowly at them when they approached, but they didn't lunge, not when Laura perked up a bit more from her wraps.</p><p>"Gwin! Barl! Shut up!"</p><p>"<em>Laura!</em>"</p><p>The father was still as frantic as when Geralt had met him hours ago, but this was different.  The witcher barely had the time to help the girl down from Roach and not dislodge Jenna before the pair was racing towards each other.</p><p>The son, was the first to reach his sister, snatching her up with a cry that drew others from the house.</p><p>Amidst the reunion, loud with crying and cheers and worries, Geralt was approached by the father again, this time the tears so very different.</p><p>"<em>Thank you</em>, Master Witcher, I…thank you!" He wiped at his eyes hurriedly, "I-I…can't begin to-"</p><p>"Don't," Geralt wrapped the free blanket around Jenna, noting how she still shook a little from the damp, "Where is this one's home?"</p><p>Wincing, the man shook his head, "I don't know, she's not familiar to me.  I don't know if she's from this town or another.  Lyna will know."</p><p>Nodding, Geralt kept his face turned away, the firelight was already reflecting off his ghost-pale skin and it wasn't helping at all.</p><p>Clearing his throat, the man paused before turning back to his family, barking a sharp order to his son-the eldest child reluctantly pulling away to sprint towards the barn, Geralt found the man laying a hand on his bicep.</p><p>"Lyna will also know to house you an extra night should you wish it, I will pay myself in the morning.  It's the least I can do-"</p><p>"No." Geralt wouldn't take the coin, it wasn't right, he did however turn to face the farmer who had jerked back as quickly as he had stepped closer.</p><p>The son handed his father a grain filled sack, rich oats and barley mixed together, the farmer held it out to Geralt, eyeing Roach's curious nose carefully as he did.</p><p>"Then at least take this, for your mare.  You brought my daughter <em>home</em>, Witcher, I could never ask for more.  If you will not accept my payment for your comfort, then will you accept this?"</p><p>Sighing softly, Geralt knew two things always plagued him…when to fight…and when to back down.</p><p>This, was backing down.</p><p>Nodding tightly in thanks, only because after he'd accepted the sack the farmer wouldn't stop smiling, Geralt tucked it into a saddlebag before tapping Roach's nose to get her stop bending for it.  Now he'd have to fix her a mash once back at the inn.</p><p>With that done, the farmer and his family went back to focusing on Laura, younger and older siblings clamoring over her for details and hugs and <em>noise</em>.  Geralt turned back to the main road, leading Roach a bit slower as Jenna no longer had someone else to help steady her.  She still hadn't spoken, and while that might worry some, Geralt could hear her heart was still calm, tired and shaky from being wet and cold, but there was very little fear left.</p><p>As they reached the tree line, he heard one last thing that would have been a problem had Laura not piped up instantly.</p><p>"<em>What happened to your arm?</em>!"</p><p>"<em>I fell on a rock, the witcher cleaned it.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Good.</em>"</p><p>Smart girl indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xxx</p><p>Jenna was quiet, huddled under the heavy cloak and blanket.</p><p>The trek back to the village was long, but at least the rain had softened into a dull drizzle, puddles no longer splashing violently along the deep ruts of the road.  Whimpering at the small breeze, Jenna kept fidgeting with the cloak edge, wringing it between her hands that were pale with cold.  Geralt paused long enough to still the movements, tucking the edge into Jenna's fist to cover the small fingers and give her something to hold onto.</p><p>Adjusting the blanket better, the whiff of that annoying scent clouded Geralt's thinking for the next several minutes while walking.  Even with the potions still ebbing under his veins, wearing off the slower he moved-mostly to keep Roach calm for the girl, but also the lack of an actual fight-he couldn't recollect why this was bothering him.</p><p>Ignoring it was easier for the moment, dawn was still far off but the sky was lightening beyond the clouds into a foggy grey.  Geralt listened to this time of day closely, animals both wild and domesticated used this predawn as signs of the night.  If quiet or frantic, something <em>wrong</em> was about.  If the night passed peacefully, then there would be gentle murmurs of waking daytime creatures and shuffles of the nocturnal ones heading off to sleep and hide.</p><p>Even after a violent night for the Witcher, there were the beginning edges of birdsong starting to reach the village when they made it back.</p><p>The blacksmith was in his forge when the trio passed almost exactly like Geralt had the previous afternoon, this time there was a pause in his work that lead to a nod of approval versus a look of edged scorn.  Geralt didn't respond, keeping his eyes lowered a bit as the last of the overwhelming onyx faded away with deep-skull reaching tingles and the slight dampening of clarity in the bare morning haze.</p><p>For someone who had been up late with patrons and then checking on Ciri before bed, Lyna was wide awake on the inn's doorstep when they approached.  With her door open, Geralt could smell the bread baking and hot water boiling in large quantities for the morning meals in preparation.  And the matron looked up from her sweeping out the interior when her son dropped a bucket coming around the corner.</p><p>"By the gods!  Witcher!"</p><p>Geralt nodded, halting Roach with a low hum before turning to Jenna while Lyna began to babble a bit about her worries of the witcher's return.  Most of it likely coming from wanting his coin and Ciri still upstairs alone.  There was however, a bit of honesty in her concern, her childhood memories of Geralt helping the town now being repeated only amplified that relief and gratitude.</p><p>"Oh you poor child!"</p><p>Lyna took Jenna when offered, Geralt freeing the wet child from his heavy cloak and let it hang on the saddle for the moment.  The girl draped herself against the matron, too tired and cold to care.  Shooing her daughter off to the healer's house, Lyna snapped her fingers at her still shocked son.</p><p>"Brant!  Straighten up boy!  Can't you see this poor horse is soaked to the bone!  Fetch water, quickly!  She'll need to be bathed and fed." Lyna directed this and another daughter-the one with the baby-to begin food preparations and heat water for baths.</p><p>Geralt didn't pass off the reins, shaking his head at Brant and watching the boy sprint off towards the stable, "I'll tend my horse."</p><p>She nodded in understanding, smoothing a hand over Lyna's wet hair that was now closer to auburn than brown, Geralt was somehow lucky, had the Golem lost focus on Laura or Jenna not been compliant enough…she would have been cast aside for not fitting the pattern.  Shaking this from his thoughts, Geralt pulled the saddlebags free, allowing another child of Lyna to take them inside for him while the innkeeper spoke up.</p><p>"Brant will fetch anything you need, mark my words.  I'll send out a mash for your mare and have hot food waiting for you.  I'll send for the alderman once you've finished with the horse.  He can suffer an early morning, yes he can, you won't have to wait for that arse after such a night Witcher."</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Brant was timid, but efficient, he only hesitated once when asked for tepid water to bathe Roach.  Mostly because he was too busy staring at the swords on Geralt's back to pay attention but a soft growl had the young lad scrambling to obey.</p><p>Roach stood quietly while her mud coated legs were scrubbed, and the rest of her coat was wiped down and dried.  The air was finally drying out as the clouds burned away with early sunlight.  Saving the farmer's given grain, Geralt accepted the food Brant brought from his mother, laced with molasses and topped with a cut up apple as further gratitude.</p><p>Apparently Roach was getting spoiled.</p><p>She didn't mind, nibbling daintily while Geralt tended her tack and let it hang on the stall gate.  Brant had brought over crisp, dry hay, holding it up for inspection before shoving it in a manger when Geralt nodded approval.  After that the boy disappeared, likely to other chores or his mother while Geralt finished with his horse.</p><p>Straightening from checking the four hooves one last time, Geralt growled again.</p><p>This time in pain, his ribs ached, the cracks not healed just yet.  Quickly downing a Swallow potion from his pouch helped, it staved off the worst of the pain from the hits he'd taken.</p><p>Food, then sleep, or an hour of questions from Ciri, then sleep.</p><p>Lyna had spoiled Roach, and was doing the same to Geralt.  Following her mother years prior, a hearty breakfast was waiting on the bar when he stepped inside.  The innkeeper knew her timing, it was piping hot when Geralt took a seat, seeing no one else was in the room other than the woman and himself.</p><p>He tried to fight it, but the meat and potatoes, topped with cooked eggs, and soaked in butter and sauce with hot bread that cracked with fresh-out-of-the-oven crusts to reveal velvet insides…</p><p>Lyna snickered from where she was refilling his ale mug, setting one with water in his hand while he waited and smiling when he downed it much like the ale, "Go ahead and wolf that down.  I know my food is good, you've earned it."</p><p>Her light tease earned a slight glare, but Geralt gave up caring when she stepped away to tend other tasks in the kitchen behind the bar.  Manners forgone, Geralt did almost inhale the food, wiping up the thick sauce and egg yolk with the last of his bread.  Before he could miss it, the plate vanished and was replaced with another, just as heavily loaded as the first.  This time the daughter of Lyna was responsible, and she was smiling gently when he looked up from his ale.</p><p>"The girl with you was sleeping when I checked on her, and sleeps still I believe.  The one you rescued has been bathed and put to bed, the Healer let her drink broth before making her rest.  Eat up Master Witcher, my mother insists." She turned away as quickly as she came, topping off Geralt's ale and water before departing.</p><p>The second plate was cleared much slower, and it was just as good, with all of the food in his stomach soothed his tension and the harshness of the night began to lessen its grip enough Geralt could slightly notice the tinge of damp cold clinging to him.  Lyna reappeared then, holding an armful of folded towels.  Two sons had already gone upstairs with steaming hot water moments ago.</p><p>"Your food."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>He grinned just little, to ensure his appreciation was noticed and not misunderstood, "It's better than your mother's."</p><p>Lyna laughed, head tossing back like it had when she was a child.  Anything further would have to wait as the door slammed open to admit Yarin and two other men.</p><p>"Witcher."</p><p>A coin purse was dropped onto the bar, almost missing the edge had Geralt not grabbed it in its fall.  Clearly this man was not amused.</p><p>Other than that, Yarin didn't speak, glaring at Lyna like the woman was him, but remained silent.  One of the other men stepped forward, the grief tangible in the air and on his face but it was lesser than what Laura's father had been last night, from time.</p><p>"Thank you, sir…we thank you.  Morin's boy came in to tell us Laura was brought home with another girl.  My daughter didn't make it, but I am grateful no others will be hurt."</p><p>Geralt nodded in acceptance, thinking that was the end of it, his nose wrinkled a bit at the stench still clinging to Yarin but he would have gone about ignoring the men until they left had the third not spoken up.</p><p>"What was that thing sir?  It was nothing like I've heard in tales."</p><p>Yarin scoffing irritably paused Geralt's explanation, and the amber eyes flared wide in recognition.</p><p>The alderman squawked like a fat goose about to be slaughtered, slammed against a support column with the full anger of a Witcher pinning him in place.</p><p>"How dare-"</p><p>Geralt didn't look at him, couldn't look at him without the revulsion rolling off his face.  Pointing to his saddlebags, he had Lyna fetch the blanket that had been bothering him since he'd left the river.</p><p>"A Golem, a magically created beast," Geralt growled, pinning a forearm over Yarin's throat and barely registering no one was trying to pull him away, "I could smell her fear on that blanket, taste her terror in that magic…that Golem did no more than it was created for…to protect, protect that little girl from <em>you</em>!"</p><p>Yarin stammered out his confusion until the grieving father with him took the blanket from Lyna.</p><p>"This…this is…<em>was</em> Lila's."</p><p>Geralt grunted, turning his gaze back to Yarin, "Tell him!"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"<em>Tell him!</em>"</p><p>Yarin shook his head, choking when Geralt pressed harder.</p><p>Growling louder in disgust, Geralt glanced at Lila's father and the other man, "A Golem…was formed when in terror and desperation, unbridled Chaos came from Lila-"</p><p>"Oh gods…the healer said she was just strange…"</p><p>"Strange or not, your daughter was capable of powerful magic, no one knew…the beast was trying to protect her from  her fears, her lack of control meant it wasn't able to understand why she was afraid of it after.  Her death was very likely an accident because of it."</p><p>"I don't…I don't understand.  She was always playing down by the river with the clay.  But what would Lila have been-"</p><p>The third man scowled, shoving at Geralt only to punch Yarin in the jaw; letting him go at the alderman, Geralt took a step back, "You…you monster!" Yarin flinched under the man's hits and shout, "You told me nothing happened!"</p><p>Lila's father stuttered, hands gripping the blanket tight in confusion, Geralt saved him the struggle, if only because Lyna was staring in shock and anger behind them.</p><p>"That stench you mask under ale and beer," Geralt yanked Yarin to his feet, fist bunched in his expensive tunic while pushing him against the post again, "You stink of fear and sex, from a little girl too terrified to know what to do.  That Golem fed off her terror for <em>you</em>."</p><p>Nothing else was needed, not a single word.  Lila's father looked to have been broken, but from those pieces was a rage Geralt let loose by stepping back.  Both men yanked the alderman from the inn, one muttering apologies to Lyna but still leaving hastily.  While the door slammed shut, Geralt could hear the angered shouts outside and more people were brought into the knowledge.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Sinking into the hot water, Geralt didn't bother hiding the sigh that slid from his chest.  The chill of wet armor and clothes finally began to fade away as he soaked.  Usually he wouldn't notice it, shouldn't notice it.  But if he was cold, Ciri would notice and complain.  And all Geralt wanted to do was sleep.</p><p>Leaning back against the edge, he drifted into light meditation, categorizing the pains over his body to take stock.  And center his mind after Lyna had filled him in more with Yarin's crime out in the open.</p><p>Lila being "strange" was her magic potential manifesting in a small village where no other mage would likely notice unless she exploded with it.  Playing with clay had likely been an outlet, and Geralt wouldn't be surprised that if questioned, other clay things had come to life for a short time or at least been a bit different and special.</p><p>Yarin had taken the advantage of most people looking the other way when it came to the girl, and used her.  The town had rumors of Yarin's depravity, but it had been thought it was only older girls he'd then paid to shut up.  This…was worth Geralt considering humans as monsters that deserved death.</p><p>Golems were rare, but strong, if a little dull-witted unless enhanced.  They were protective and dutiful, if made properly, and children would joke about clay creations to help them do their chores if feeling lazy.  They had one drive…to serve…</p><p>Lila's had done just that, a complete freak accident, her desperation for someone to save her from the monster she already faced.</p><p>The golem had taken her away, hidden her from her monster.  It would have obeyed her easily, and tried to keep her-and then the subsequent girls-fed and sheltered.  Lila might have accepted this for a time, or she might have fought it after her initial shock and recovery from the outburst of Chaos.</p><p>Her death started the other kidnappings, the loss of a creator reverting the Golem to the initial terror and need to protect.  Each girl after with brown hair was just a replacement for a gap that couldn't be fixed in the uncontrolled magic fueling the beast.  The deaths after…was the price of the wild magic…the Golem discovering each girl wasn't the <em>right</em> girl and getting angry.  But as Lila's was the most violent death, it's likely the Golem had given the children a merciful end as a result of Lila's shame…</p><p>Or…it was how she actually died.  Having not seen the body, Geralt wouldn't ever know for sure.  But the stench on that blanket no human would smell…Yarin had found Lila shortly after the Golem's creation, likely part of the group that had gone looking for her.</p><p>He'd done it again, on the blanket and in either an attempt to shut her up for good, or the Golem had startled him…Yarin had broken Lila's neck and fled.  The crushing was likely the Golem's rage and accidental as its creation.  It also explained why all the bodies were found somewhere outside the village…trying to bring them home.</p><p>Home…</p><p>Geralt knew little of that, and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Ciri was blinking awake as sluggishly as Geralt was trying to fight sleep.  He'd cleaned up and dressed in dry clothes, tending his armor while he waited for Ciri's early morning shuffling to turn into full consciousness.</p><p>She stared at him for a moment, not quite all there until the rasp of a whetstone over his blade got her to full wakefulness.</p><p>"You're back."</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>Soft feet padded up to him, and Geralt paused in his sharpening to look up at her.  An eyebrow rose in question, and she tried to mimic the look before wrinkling her nose.</p><p>"You look tired."</p><p>Geralt ignored her, "Are you hungry?"</p><p>Her nose wrinkled further, "You should sleep, the bed is warm-"</p><p>"Are you-"</p><p>She stamped her foot, much more lively now that she had a reason to argue, it seemed to be a passion for Ciri if Geralt was ignoring her.  His eyebrow shot up again at her attitude and Ciri quickly calmed her expression and emotions.</p><p>"Geralt…" The whine however, was full strength, and she wasn't wrong.</p><p>A knock at the door wasn't as ill-timed as it could have been, and Lyna entered at Geralt's permission.</p><p>"Look who's up, care to eat little one?  I have food for you both here.  And a curtain to darken that window for you witcher, I suspect you'd like to sleep."</p><p>Smiling triumphantly at someone else inadvertently taking her side, Ciri skipped to the small table where Lyna set a tray with hot food.  Geralt nodded his thanks while Lyna left, locking the door behind the woman as a silent order for Ciri to still stay in the room.</p><p>Nodding in understanding, Ciri settled quietly, letting Geralt stalk to the bed and collapse on it with a huff.  While he'd much rather stay awake and watch over the girl.  It would do him no good to avoid resting while she was safe and secure.  Not when most nights out camping Geralt slept little to none to remain on watch, and after that contract…sleep was upon him before Ciri had even begun her meal.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Xx</p><p>Xxx</p><p>By the time roosters were cackling and herding their flocks into roosts for the night, sheepdogs guarding their bedded down flocks in pastures and barns…Geralt was blearily raising his head from the pillows to blink at the barely smoldering hearth.</p><p>His head felt heavy with grogginess, still present fatigue clinging to his senses and begging for more rest.  This was ignored with a push on the mattress to sit up, grimacing at his hair stuck to the side of his head from falling asleep with the white locks tangled and still wet.  Geralt rubbed at his eyes to shake off the lingering edges of sleep, sucking in air a bit noisily to test the flex of his chest.</p><p>At least his ribs didn't ache, stable enough to not risk further breakage or strain, and likely only a day or more from recovering fully with another potion.  Other than his shirt, only the steadying weight of his medallion put pressure on the bones that tingled internally as they healed.  His pupils flexed naturally, taking in the quiet room to see his gear still stacked by the hearth to dry and a water pitcher waiting on the table with clean cups.</p><p>But no Ciri.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>If Lyna understood just how close she'd come to a knife at her throat, she didn't portray it.  Nodding when Geralt stalked down the stairs, she simply gestured over her shoulder to where her own daughter was playing with Ciri, Jenna, and the innkeeper's grandchild, stationed at the end of the bar and tucked almost completely out of sight from the rest of the half-full tavern.</p><p>The daughter, Sora, was showing both girls how to braid hair, mostly combing through Jenna's and neatening the strands to be tucked away properly as was village culture here in Cleves, a mesh of Temerian influences and Brugge social norms.  Watching the girls, Geralt could tell Jenna was getting tired of the fussing, pushing her hands at Sora's to get the young woman to stop.  Patient and steadfast, the woman continued until the thick auburn tresses were braided into two long lines and then woven together in a thick plait so the hair was easily managed for a small child.  Once done, she smoothed a hand down the girl's back, jerking away when Jenna flinched at the calming touch.</p><p>Ciri didn't have such reservations to the kind woman, allowing Sora to turn her focus to the white-blonde hair that had been properly washed and dried to shine like pearls.   Lyna either didn't know who was truly in her tavern, or was keeping it quiet and hiding the girl.  Geralt suspected the former.</p><p>It earned her forgiveness for sneaking Ciri away while Geralt was sleeping.  He hadn't meant to fall that deep, but even now the witcher could feel the sting of exhaustion trying to anchor him in place.  Instead, he took a seat at the opposite end of the bar, near the kitchen and stock shelves to avoid getting in the way and staying close to the shadows to not put off Lyna's patrons.  With the rest of the tavern brightly glowing with lanterns strung around, a dark corner would be hard to find further from Ciri.</p><p>"Fiona…" Sora chided the girl, smiling widely as she tugged on the hair to smooth the loops, "Be still child."</p><p>Ciri smirked, eyes flicking to Geralt a bit sheepishly, but didn't turn her head while the hair was combed and braided into a tight weave to keep it tangle free and swept up under a hood.</p><p>Meanwhile, Geralt had found a plate of food set in front of him by Lyna, the woman passing him in a rush to tend other customers.  The ale that followed was poured by a Brant's older brother, his hands steady while his heartbeat was not.</p><p>With most of his focus on Ciri, and the rest on the others in the room, Geralt didn't notice someone was watching him as they didn't trigger any warning signs in his thoughts.  Not until someone pounded a table across the room, the harsh bang earning a distressed squeak from near the witcher's boots.</p><p>Jenna met his gaze without fear, tucked against the bar by Geralt's feet and hiding from the rest of the world.  She was rather pretty when no longer covered in mud and soaked with rain.  A few days of proper meals and rest and her face would fill in a bit more with the youthful softness small children were known for.</p><p>A hand reaching to brush over the girl's hair earned a soft whine, and Geralt stiffened abruptly when the small body leaned into his legs and away from Lyna's comfort.  Sighing softly, the innkeeper was shaking her head when she refilled Geralt's mug and waved off his coin with a huff.</p><p>"She's shy that one, won't speak, barely ate supper, slept most of the day like you did.  Surprised she's clinging to you."</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>Geralt glanced down at her again, watching the soft hazel eyes before taking one of his bread pieces and holding it out to her.  Jenna stared for a moment, before snatching the food and inhaling it quickly, almost choking she ate so fast.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Geralt continued to pass her bits of bread until she tired of it and stood fully to stare at his plate.</p><p>Lyna was off fussing over her grandchild while Sora was busy with Ciri, leaving Geralt to face the little girl at his side properly seeing as she wouldn't listen to anyone else.</p><p>"Sit, then you can have some."</p><p>Scrambling to obey, Jenna climbed onto a tall stool after Geralt lifted it with ease to his other side, keeping her in the same shadows he was using to remain unnoticed.  Once situated, Geralt passed her pieces of meat, already guessing she wouldn't eat off her own plate no matter if it was exactly the same as the witcher's inches away.</p><p>She was traumatized, likely so all things considered, though why in the hells she decided Geralt was safety instead of others like Lyna was beyond the witcher's thinking.</p><p>Watching the pair, Lyna shrugged at Geralt's glance up, sliding more food to him when Ciri took a seat on his other side.  With both children content and eating, Geralt slid off the stool to approach Lyna privately.</p><p>"Her wounds?"</p><p>She was smart, the innkeeper who knew Geralt from many years ago, Lyna didn't need to press for more details to answer.</p><p>"Superficial, a few scrapes and bruises, but she was running about here just before I opened the doors for the evening crowd, helping my boy chase out the kittens.  Won't speak.  If it weren't for what the other girl told you, we wouldn't know her name.  She's not from here in Cleves.  A merchant swung through here with a line of horses and a gaggle of children with his workers, oh…a fortnight ago." Lyna shrugged a bit, sighing in frustration.</p><p>"Two of the families remained here while one of the mothers had her baby, they were traveling later in the season than planned and were not home in time for the baby.  With the confusion of the new child and then the kidnappings still going on…I suspect Jenna is from one of their families, though I cannot know for sure as some children were taken while out past the town borders and not all traveler's informed us.  The horse merchant has moved on, as have the last family.  But one of the young lads remained to apprentice with the blacksmith.  He might recognize her."</p><p>"Hm." Geralt glanced over the room, seeing the worn faces and fatigue from preparing for a quickly approaching winter.  And saw the lack of excess, even from those willing to spend precious coin in a tavern.</p><p>Meeting Lyna's gaze again, Geralt ignored the all too familiar flare of unease at his sharp eyes, "Are there any families within town able to take her in?"</p><p>Lyna shrugged, "Perhaps, but she…she looks similar to the other girls that are gone, a replacement won't be welcome-not with such an obvious resemblance-I'll ask around a few houses in the morning, but I do not suspect there will be many offers.  With Yarin being disbanded as leader, there is unrest in town."</p><p>Nodding tightly in understanding, Geralt turned to the two girls by his plate, Ciri having taken over in getting Jenna to eat, both were settled, warm and content.</p><p>A deep part of Geralt wished it would last.</p><p>"Do you have extra blankets available?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, but Lyna didn't notice his sudden trepidation.</p><p>"A few, I'll take them up myself in a bit, finish your food now Witcher, before those two lasses eat if up for you." Lyna stepped away at that, returning to her other patrons and effectively ignoring Geralt the rest of the evening id she wasn't refilling water mugs.</p><p>Both girls were given cups of warm milk midway through the night's happenings, soothing to frazzles nerves and it helped Geralt encourage both of them upstairs before the tavern grew increasingly loud with celebrating Yarin's disbandment and the Golem's demise.  None of them would likely understand what really happened, they wouldn't ever hear the tale.</p><p>And while that should have suited Geralt just fine, part of him wished at least that, even as a warning, the story could have been told.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xxx</p><p>Morning dawned with the low light of sunrise and the crisp tinge of frost on window panes and water troughs.</p><p>Geralt stood from the bed roll on the floor slowly, seeing Ciri and Jenna curled up together on the bed and still deeply asleep.  Even with gentle prompts from Ciri in the safety of the room, the young girl still wouldn't speak, curling up in a tight ball most of the night and leaving Geralt half-awake listening to the heartbeats.</p><p>A hand on Ciri's shoulder wake her enough to see Geralt standing over them, a finger to his lips for silence.</p><p>"Stay here."</p><p>Her nose wrinkled at the soft tone, but nodded in understanding.  While she burrowed back under the blankets to sleep more, Geralt left to find the blacksmith's new apprentice.</p><p>The blacksmith looked up from tending the forge fires at the witcher's approach, but didn't speak until Geralt was just inside the open sided stall and glancing over the blunted knife blades hanging in wait for purchase.</p><p>"Can I help ya Witcher?"</p><p>"Your apprentice," Geralt kept his eyes on the knives, mostly to hide the amber color from the man already unhappy with his presence let alone his prying, "Lyna tells me he was part of the merchant's workers during the kidnappings."</p><p>A low grunt, but the man didn't immediately send Geralt away, stepping away from his coals once the hot smell in the air settled at the temperature Geralt had learned from years of observation was just right for weapon forging.</p><p>"He is, whatcha want with the lad?" The smith stepped closer, not making eye contact other than fleeting glances, "And don't go touchin' nothin' if ya ain't buyin'."</p><p>Ignoring the usual taunts, Geralt nodded in the direction of the inn, "One of the girls taken, she's alive at the inn, and not from this town.  Would the boy know of her family?"</p><p>This earned a soft huff, but the blacksmith turned to face the back of his stall and towards his own home behind it.</p><p>"Boy!  C'mere!  Be sharp!"</p><p>Scrambling feet raced closer, and Geralt waited to turn until the smith had muttered at his apprentice to straighten up before addressing the witcher.</p><p>Less of a boy, closer to a young man at likely thirteen or more, he was all long limbs and little muscle, shorter frame from not quite hitting his final growth spurt.  Brilliant chestnut hair shone even in the low morning gloom, and sharp eyes locked on the witcher's amber gaze with only a minor flinch in surprise.</p><p>He smelt of fear, but there was an undertone of defiance his apprenticeship had yet to shape properly, given time it would turn into the typical disdain Geralt knew.</p><p>"You traveled with the merchant who passed through here?"</p><p>"Master Fergan?" The lad shrugged, "Aye sir, what's it to ya?"</p><p>Muttering under his breath, the blacksmith swatted his apprentice, stalking off to his tasks and leaving them to their conversation.</p><p>Geralt stared at the boy for a moment, seeing the faint anxiety starting to creep in further from the witcher's scrutiny, "The kidnappings, were any girls taken from the caravan?"</p><p>"Aye sir."</p><p>"Any by the name of Jenna?  Auburn hair, about eight years old?"</p><p>The lad nodded, "She was taken first sir, another girl four days later, but Peg was found soon after, Jenna wasn't."</p><p>Grunting softly, Geralt let his shoulders drop slightly, irritated with the fear rolling off the boy that was starting to get a bit more than annoying, "Jenna was found in the creature's cave, she is safe at the inn.  Do you know where her family is?"</p><p>Now the boy winced, backing away a step in nervousness before he answered, "Master Fergan let them wait at the crossroads to the North for a few days.  Master Fergan's son, Aver, ran back to tell me they were all leaving after Peg was found dead.  They're gone sir."</p><p>Biting back a growl, Geralt flicked his gaze out to the waking town, seeing the slow shuffle of half-awake people and the infrequent rapidness of those too urgent to keep to the sluggish mood.</p><p>"Where?" Geralt's question earned a violent flinch this time, and the lad almost fled when the witcher's tone darkened in his frustration, "Where was the caravan heading?"</p><p>"Home sir," The lad pointed North vaguely, "Brisford Port in Cidaris, small place outside of Vole on the coast."</p><p>Nodding, Geralt waved off the boy after a moment, turning to the blacksmith once the lad was gone and gesturing to the displayed knife blades.</p><p>"How much?"</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Lyna was feeding the girls again when Geralt returned, carrying a small wrapped bundle up to the room and finding the innkeeper chatting with Ciri about sweets while Jenna huddled on the bed.</p><p>Glancing at his arrival, the matron gestured to another plate waiting for the witcher, and returned to her conversation with no interruption to Ciri's chatter.</p><p>While the two were social, Geralt took a seat on the edge of the bed, nudging Jenna's plate closer and starting on his own.  A glance from Lyna, and a slow shake of his head told the innkeeper what she needed to know.  With the girl's family no longer within town reaches, something needed to be decided.</p><p>"Well then, I best be getting to work now girls, finish your breakfast right quick, the sun's coming out lovely this morning."  Lyna's departure was echoed by Geralt with a motion for Ciri to once again stay put, earning a pout that etched deeper this time.</p><p>She stood at the top of the stairs when Geralt stepped out of the room, closing the door with a soft click to see the woman looking as frustrated as the witcher felt.  "No answer?"</p><p>Shaking his head, Geralt's shoulders tightened, keeping his gaze away from Lyna's to respond, "Her family is in Cidaris, gone home for the winter."</p><p>Lyna grimaced, "And I've had no luck with even someone willing to foster her until another caravan comes through.  The wound is too raw Witcher, the loss of their children has made people skittish."</p><p>"Hm." Geralt glanced back at the room, hearing Ciri chattering away to Jenna and encouraging her to finish her meal.</p><p>Before he could ask if Lyna could perhaps take the girl, add another to her gaggle running about the inn and helping with tasks even if only for the winter…</p><p>Her gaze meeting Geralt's earned a low growl, "No."</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Xx</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Roach shifted impatiently, nosing at Geralt's arm while he checked the girth straps and tightened the stirrup buckles in the early dawn light.  Ciri was inside the inn, saying goodbye to Lyna and Sora, and thanking the latter for braiding her hair for their journey.  On the other hand, Jenna was tucked behind the hitching post, peering out around the wood to watch Geralt fasten the saddlebags properly and adjust the bedrolls now joining his own gear.</p><p>While she hadn't been able to take the child, Lyna had provided Geralt with an extra bedroll left by another patron and more provisions to aid the Witcher until he crossed the Ina River to Maribor, and then headed northwest to the Adalatte River that cut through the top point of Brokilon.  It was faster to follow the western leading water to the sea coast instead of going all the way north to Anchor and trying to make it past Gors Velen before heavy snow fell.  Geralt would already be cutting it close with taking this detour.</p><p>He hadn't been able to give Geralt an immediate solution, but the blacksmith's new apprentice, Corin, had shown up later the previous afternoon, holding a small purse with every piece of coin the boy had that hadn't gone to his apprentice fees.  His new master had followed right behind, adding to the purse for the boy's request for Geralt to escort Jenna home.</p><p>He almost hadn't agreed, it was a dysfunctional contract to begin with, something he wasn't used to in the slightest.  Until the boy had held out the purse and the beads on the closing ties had flashed in the sunlight.</p><p>It was rare Geralt had any inclination of caring about the past, especially the humans that had been less than welcoming.  But the beads on the clasp matched something deep within the witcher's belongings, something no one had seen as even the witcher himself forgot it was in his possession.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>
  <em>Twenty-One years after Blaviken</em>
</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Traveling through Angren after finishing a contract for the King of Gwendeith, Geralt wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone even remotely close to the rank of nobleman.  He'd much rather be left to solitude and silence but with the heavy spring rains making the dense grasslands swampy and prone to flooded ruts, it was unavoidable to encounter people on the main road.</p><p>Roach was much of the same mind, alternating between nipping at other horses or people who strayed too close, to outright balking and refusing to move.  Geralt was spending more time keeping the three year old filly in line and moving forward, than he was interacting with the caravan he was following.  The workers guarding the rear of the merchant caravan had offered to rush ahead and get the wagons to pause, allowing the witcher to pass by the slower moving group.</p><p>Before he could agree however, Geralt noted the strained look in one woman's eyes from her place on the rear wagon, braced among the hay being transported to help supplement the large band of horses.</p><p>Something was bothering the women of the group, and while leaving the people behind would be quicker and easier, something held the witcher in place, even if only for a short time.</p><p>Geralt had kept to the back, mostly to prevent Roach from stirring up the other horses-this new Roach had only been with the witcher for about six months and was a damned good horse, just highly temperamental.</p><p>Sunset was fast approaching when the caravan had stopped for the night in a tight copse of trees to take advantage of the dryer ground.  Geralt hung back, intent on using nightfall to continue on, and yet…</p><p>The way the women were edging around the camp, preparing meals and gathering firewood while their men were tending the carts and livestock…something wasn't right.</p><p>Amongst the merchant workers, the leader himself was teasing the woman with him, not his wife, but his sister, Geralt shortly noted after she had the courage to respond to the obnoxious man and earned a loud laugh.  While the leader sat and drank contently at the campfire, his sister was tending to a handful of young children, settling them in a tent for the night after a hot meal.  She was dressed in finer clothes than the other women, likely a low ranking noble or relative to a mid-level, traveling with family for business.</p><p>The witcher saw all of this from the darkness, just out of sight of the small fires dotting the copse of trees, and hidden in shadows from the humans.</p><p>He saw women pass by their husbands or brothers, flinching at times when hands strayed close in what appeared to be simple gestures.  Some men were confused by the actions, others ignored it.  Most of the women would react and then settle after a few minutes, being reassured from whatever fear had startled the reaction in the first place.</p><p>This…was not quite what Geralt was expecting, and he tethered Roach to a far tree so he could move a bit closer.</p><p>Within an hour of most of the men and women disappearing into tents or bedrolls to sleep, Geralt had circled the entire camp twice, only encountering one man on watch and he was just a young lad in charge of a string of horses.  He'd been easy to convince to remain silent, just as on edge as many of the women but likely for different reasons.</p><p>Circling back to the leader's tent, Geralt was almost ready to just leave, get a couple more hours of travel out of the spry Roach before making camp well ahead of the caravan.</p><p>A low noise drew his focus, out of place amongst the sounds of slumbering humans.</p><p>On his first circuit of the camp, Geralt had watched the leader disappear into a tent with several other men, likely his highest ranking men and soon the air smelt of booze and the clatter of dice was audible from the shelter.  The sister had finished her duties and gone to another, smaller, tent.  But she had yet to be asleep on any of Geralt's slow passes.</p><p>She definitely wasn't asleep this time, not with her brother standing at the entrance and hissing at her to let him in.</p><p>Like he did most happenings with humans, Geralt ignored the argument, passing the large tent again and smelt the thickness of ale in the air.</p><p>"<em>Fuck it all!</em>"</p><p>The leader laughed, his voice tinged with drunkenness and fatigue, but clearly audible amidst the other men and having been there all night.</p><p>Geralt spun on a booted heel in a flash, silently jogging back towards the leader's campfire to see the small tent's flaps ripped open violently.</p><p>It wasn't hard to track the progress, not with the scuff marks littered with drag tracks of the woman's bare feet bleeding from small cuts as she was half carried-half dragged away from the camp.</p><p>Finding the pair was even easier, especially with the not-leader having only gone just outside of the firelight's range and into a small ditch.</p><p>Thrashing beneath the arms pinning her, the woman didn't see Geralt until the witcher was right beside her and the thing that looked like her brother.  She did however have the common sense to scream bloody murder when Geralt yanked the man-shaped thing off her.</p><p>People shouting vaguely made it to Geralt's ears, he was too focused on the grinning not-leader to care.  The sister still screamed, scrambling away while the thing lunged at the witcher with an inhuman snarl.</p><p>The killing blow, silver sword through the thing's chest and then across the neck to sever the head…was perfectly timed.</p><p>For others to come rushing up with torches for all to see.</p><p>"Monster!"</p><p>"Butcher!"</p><p>"You killed Arkon!"</p><p>"Murderer!"</p><p>Geralt ignored this, nudging the dead body and finding the pouch on its hip full of hair, all different colors and lengths and textures, likely from the majority if not all of the men in the caravan.</p><p>"What in Melitele's name is going on here?!"</p><p>That got the witcher to turn, if only to watch the humans staring at their leader in disbelief when there was an identical body lying at Geralt's feet.</p><p>The doppler suddenly crumbling into its natural form, shrinking and wasting away, earned more screaming, but did stop the accusations.</p><p>Arkon, stepped closer only when he saw his sister still huddled on the other side of the corpse, helping her up with a confusion many of the men had shared when their women had flinched from them.</p><p>"Seren…what…what happened?"</p><p>She clung to him, still shaking, but was able to look Geralt in the eye as she spoke, "That…that <em>thing</em>…it looked like you!  Talked like you!  It dragged me out here, and-"</p><p>Seren succumbed to her shock, sliding into actual sobs now, Arkon grimaced, holding her tight while staring at Geralt.</p><p>"What…Witcher, what is that thing?"</p><p>"A Doppler," Geralt kicked at the body again, nudging the head over to show the frozen face of the leader that had decomposed to half appear like another man of the group, "It morphs into another's appearance, their mannerisms, their voice.  Uses the skill to its own advantage.  It was harming the women-"</p><p>"Harming?" Another man scoffed, "What could it have-"</p><p>His wife suddenly shoved him, cutting off the arrogant tone with a frantic hiss, "That thing came into out tent Oren!  I thought it was you!  It raped me with your face!"</p><p>Other women murmured their confirmations, clinging to each other or their men with nervous caution.</p><p>Arkon waved a hand at his group, settling the panicked crowd, with a shaky sigh he met Geralt's gaze again.  With a shake of his head, Arkon gestured back to the camp, "The women…we did not believe them…none of my men would hurt their wives or sisters…but this…I didn't even know there was another among us-outsiders are not allowed."</p><p>Shrugging, Geralt lowered his gaze to quell some of the fear from the men, his eyes reflecting like molten gold in the torch light, "If it didn't appear as an extra man, it could have been a dog, easy to ignore on the road."</p><p>Again Arkon shook his head, almost in disbelief but did regain enough composure to convey confidence to his people, "For this Witcher, I offer you a hot meal if you are willing, we have no coin to spare on our way to Belhaven, but-"</p><p>The man from before, one of the few who hadn't headed back to their tents, sneered at his leader, "How dare you!  You would allow this butcher to enter our camp-"</p><p>"Enough!" Seren cut in with a rage not blunted by her near attack, glaring at the man still glaring at Geralt, "You slander the man who saved us from rapings?  And yet didn't listen to both your wife and your daughter when they pleaded with you not to touch them?  If it bothers you so, <em>I'll</em> take the Witcher to my fire, <em>I</em> do not fear his presence like a coward."</p><p>With that, she jerked away from Arkon's grasp, stalking past them all with an order for someone to burn the corpse still oozing on the ground.  Geralt flashed <em>Igni</em> over the body before anyone could stupidly use a torch and set the surrounding brush alight, Arkon nodded in gratitude before leading the Witcher to the camp.</p><p>Still glaring, the other man took off into the night, back to his watch post to scowl by himself.</p><p>Once the rest of the crowd had dispersed, Geralt followed the merchant and stepped into the light of Seren's makeshift hearth, the woman fussing with a stew over the flames while fighting with her ripped velvet dress sleeve.  Arkon didn't leave this time, sitting across the fire from Geralt at the far edge.  Neither spoke, both halfway watching the woman work before they both started when she suddenly ripped the damaged sleeve off and tossed into the flames.</p><p>Her shudder was answer enough, the reddening bruise on her arm was likely the cause of the ripped fabric.  Geralt wouldn't have disagreed, the feeling of a doppler on one's skin was indescribable, like a clinging-oily-grease that refused to wipe off no matter how much one scrubbed or scoured at their own skin.</p><p>Seren finished her meal prep, passing Geralt a steaming bowl before collapsing onto another log to sit, she played with a necklace she'd had hidden beneath her green dress, staring at the flames in almost a trance.</p><p>Sighing loudly, Arkon broke the quiet as he stood, carefully running a hand over his sister's hair before departing from the bright fire.  "I suggest Witcher, that you make yourself scarce before dawn, my men were not happy with you behind us today, and while grateful for your assistance with that monster-their tolerance will not hold much longer."</p><p>Geralt nodded, already halfway finished with the hot stew and planning his departure, "You will not find me near your caravan much longer Merchant, I have no intention of remaining."</p><p>Arkon nodded solemnly, stepping into the shadows without another word.</p><p>His sister on the other hand, scowled at his retreat, standing once Geralt was done but refilling the bowl instead of taking it away entirely, "Those idiots wouldn't know a miracle if it smacked them in their fat arses."</p><p>Glancing at her, Geralt didn't respond, but received more anyway.</p><p>Seren dropped back to her seat, fingers twined with the necklace chain and making it flash in the firelight, "That thing has been hiding among us for two months, working around the women, we thought it was a sickness, something driving the men into a temporary madness as none ever knew of the incidents after they occurred.  No one would believe us…"</p><p>Geralt didn't speak, letting her go on while he ate his payment, "How did you know?  How did you know that wasn't my brother tonight?"</p><p>Grunting, the witcher paused in sipping the last of the broth down, staring at the woman unafraid to stare back, "The scent, your brother smells of alcohol and woodsmoke, that beast reeked of fear and sex.  Your brother was still in the other tent after I spotted the doppler at yours, it had already dragged you away from the camp by the time I caught the difference."</p><p>She shrugged off the witcher's slight, pulling her necklace off with a low sigh.  "For what it is worth, the women will all be grateful to know the monster is gone and their men are safe.  Arkon won't pay, but I have this for you, small as it is, I hope it is enough for what you have done for us."</p><p>With that she took the empty bowl and placed a medallion in his hand, glittering from the fire it was a gold tinted stone speckled with blue-green streaks and wrapped with almost hair thin wires of bronze in elaborate patterns.  It was small enough to fit a child's necklace, or hide discreetly on a person.</p><p>"A totem Witcher, of my family.  Perhaps not worth much in a market, but to anyone in trade with this company or my family's name.  It can buy you provisions or a stay at an inn for a few nights.  There are few here in Angren, but across Cidaris and southern Redania several cities hold people in knowledge of that totem and crest.  I hope it can help you one day like you have helped us tonight."</p><p>Geralt stared at the small stone, the intricacies of the wire work casting unique clashes with the stone's natural pattern, he clasped it in his hand gently, nodding to the woman still staring at him.  He didn't recognize the family, but the craftsmanship was elegant and well made, worth noting in familiar territories.</p><p>Seren sighed softly, her posture relaxing a bit when Geralt spoke, "The food was payment enough, but for this I-"</p><p>"No," Seren smiled gently, "Thanks is not needed, not until the debt is paid Witcher.  Because of you, I can return to my sister and meet her new twins.  Because of you, the women will rest easy tonight and for nights to come.  With that, I hope, you can rest easy in the future."</p><p>She didn't wait for anything further, standing to bank the fire properly and then returning to her tent.  Geralt stayed sitting long enough to hear her fall asleep, after swigging from an ale bottle of her own, before he stood.</p><p>Roach was pulling at her ties when he returned to her, ears flicking in agitation, she was just as eager as he was to get moving again, even with the late hour.</p><p>Swinging up into the saddle, Geralt paused long enough to stare at the rock in his hand, a part of him wanted to throw it away, the bauble was correctly worthless to sell.  But something…like the pull to remain near the caravan after sundown…told him to keep it.  Instincts were all a witcher had on the Path, nothing else was truly reliable in any manner.</p><p>The stone settled heavily in a saddlebag, it would come to be tucked into the inner seam of the bottom lining in years to come, lodged in a tear after a bandit attack in two decades time.  Once there, Geralt wouldn't notice or care for it.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Xx</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Long past the blacksmith and his apprentice leaving, Geralt stared at the beads tied to Corin's coin purse, the green sea-glass twined with bronze wires to bunch at the end of the purse ties.  Destiny had yet to make things easy on the Witcher, in any shape or form, but maybe…just maybe there was something good to come of taking Jenna home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I'm neglecting Ciri a bit, it will make sense soon, I promise.</p><p>More Notes at the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xxx</p><p>Geralt took it back…<em>nothing</em> was going right.</p><p>It had taken five days to get past Maribor after a long hike across the Ina River, the town had not been willing to let a Witcher pass through on the clean road, and had forced their path to the outer reaches and through marsh land.</p><p>After that, the trek to the edge of Brokilon took another eight days, avoiding refugees heading north to Dorian and Vizima who were trying to flee to Temeria for the winter.  Between traders returning to home bases either north or south, and other travelers littering the roadways, Geralt spent most of the time weaving through the woods and foothills away from the road.  He lead Roach in almost pure silence, answering Ciri's questions when she repeated herself or put enough force behind the words, or directing either the princess or Jenna to adjust their seat on Roach's saddle.</p><p>Both girls were content to keep the quiet, Ciri mostly questioned towns they passed in the distance, or animal signs too obvious even for a human to miss, Jenna didn't speak at all.</p><p>Geralt didn't try to force her to talk, he took nods or shakes of her head as answer enough for basic things, and allowed the continued silence the rest of the time.  Jenna was following his directions, and seemed content for the Witcher to escort her across half the Continent.  Especially considering, Lyna had informed her what was going on and received nothing other than a blank stare and slight nod of the little girl's head.</p><p>Meanwhile, the weather had been shit, hunting had been shit, people had been shit…Geralt wasn't in a good mood by the time they made camp a day's walk from the eastern edge of the Brokilon territory.  Ciri had told him about her encounter with the resident dryads, and while she seemed to be under the impression they'd meet some of the mysterious populace, the witcher knew better.</p><p>Between the two groups, the Witcher guild, and the Brokilon dryads, they stayed out of each other's way.  Witchers kept to the north side of the river or they sought out direct permission to cross the forest with as much haste as they could gather.  And the dryads let them be if on the bare fringes of the woods to camp after a nasty hunt or unwelcoming people in scattered towns.</p><p>This time was no different.</p><p>If their pace continued, they would reach Vole in about a week, and get directions to Brisford Port from there.  If the town was a small as Geralt was expecting, then it shouldn't take more than a day out of Vole to find Jenna's family and be back on his original goal.  He and Ciri would be hard pressed to make it to the Kestrell Mountains, if they could garner some luck, they'd take the Crull Feld Pass, far north of Muriwal, to cut time to make it to the Blue Mountains before the northern blizzards kicked in high gear.</p><p>Geralt would push the two girls and Roach, he'd keep walking late into the night with little more than the slim moon and Cat potions.  It was a gamble, a heavy one, to use potions outside of hunt necessity, but the gains outweighed the cost if he could gain a few more miles in darkness when other things were not as active.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Four days from Vole, Geralt got sidetracked, having made camp and settled the girls with roasted rabbits and gathered wild tubers, passing off the last of the dried fruit from Lyna to the girls before he had gone to refill their waterskins.</p><p>Instead of a simple trek to the pond and back, Geralt spent over two hours at the pond dealing with a drowner infestation.</p><p>And then spent the rest of the night just outside of the firelight of the camp until the girls were deeply asleep, and even then he hovered on the edges other than stoking the flames.</p><p>If only to wait out the potions he'd slugged back and avoid scaring the girls after he'd had to leave them alone for so long without warning…and then reappeared covered in guts and muck and a few scratches.</p><p>Considering he'd left his armor in a neat pile next to Roach's saddle, it could have been much worse.</p><p>Ciri hadn't been comfortable with his unwillingness to enter the ring of firelight, but after a sterner tone had ensured both girls had laid down and succumbed to their weariness for the night, Geralt had taken up watch against a tree and fought the potions rolling through his veins.  Golden Oriole had made his stomach feel uneasy, and Blizzard had left an ache in his veins.</p><p>Cat had made his eyes sting, he'd been downing it a bit often once they'd entered Brokilon territory.  To the point his supplies were much lower than he'd prefer.</p><p>Every two days or so he'd sip a little more Cat to extend their travel time a few hours after sundown, at least until the girls were too tired to stay on Roach even with a guiding hand occasionally holding them steady in the darkness.</p><p>Along the river he'd let them walk in daylight, or in Ciri's case she jog a bit, always within direct sight, but just enough to work off nervous energy that was riled up with new places and the tension of their goal.  Jenna would walk at Geralt's side or along Roach's far shoulder, a similar position to where her father likely put her while along the caravan.</p><p>Roach, the steady mare that she was, had taken to the two girls enough Geralt didn't have to constantly monitor their interactions, but was growing irritated with the witcher for reasons Geralt hadn't discerned yet.</p><p>He suspected, it was the same reasons he was just a bit too complacent with the building signs of a bigger problem.</p><p>Vole was in the far distance, not to human eyes, but to Witcher ones, especially already laced with a potion, the town was on the fringes of Geralt's view when he finally made camp.</p><p>Roach was testy when he'd stripped her of the saddle and packs, having settled the girls down without a fire.  Both had almost collapsed into their bedrolls, supper was eaten while walking to gain time, and even Ciri was void of questions when they'd stopped.</p><p>While he'd have been concerned normally, tonight Geralt couldn't manage the worry, not while his medallion was buzzing angrily and his armor felt too tight.  He'd strapped the gear on before midafternoon, and now tightened the buckles before adjusting Roach's lead line.  She'd graze and monitor the campsite, the lack of fire keeping the sleeping children even more secluded while Geralt planned on scouting their perimeter.</p><p>In hindsight, Geralt should have stayed with Ciri and Jenna.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Without thinking about the next day, or even the next hour, Geralt had swallowed Golden Oriole and Bindweed in tight gulps the instant he saw the thick, slimy tentacles along the riverbank.</p><p>Maribor and Wolf followed the poison resistance potions without a concern when the monster had shuddered, responding to the witcher's footsteps on the sand.</p><p>Before he could keep going in assessing the situations, a tentacle thicker than the witcher's thigh snared around his leg to yank him down.</p><p>After that, Geralt stopped focusing on the minute details, and sunk into the Hunt like there was nothing else in the world.</p><p>Considering there was a juvenile Kayran trying to rip him in half…the <em>long</em> way…there was no other option but to survive.</p><p>Likely the thing had swam up the river from the sea, or had been dropped in the area as a fishlet by a careless mage.  Juvenile or not, the damn thing could still sink a good sized trade ship if it so desired, stretched out Geralt wouldn't be surprised to find the length exceeded twenty yards from main tentacle tip to the top of the armored carapace. </p><p>Somewhere, the two tentacles suctioned onto Geralt's arm were cut loose, one by an easy swing of the silver blade.  The second took several uncoordinated hacks that splashed blood everywhere, including into the cuts on Geralt's cheek and gashed forearm where his armor had been torn open.</p><p>Having any part of his body that close to Kayran's teeth was not in the slightest bit enjoyable. </p><p>Chucking a knife down its gullet to damage the esophagus and gills had helped at least.</p><p>His arm throbbed with the low levels of venom stinging the skin and exposed muscle, fighting with the potions.  While massive, at least the damn thing was still young, stupid enough to use its venom freely and not build up to concentrated reserves like full adults.</p><p>Growling impatiently, Geralt fumbled at his hip for the potions pouch, snarling at a reaching tentacle trying to catch his free hand while the one around his torso started to squeeze.  The trio of tight limbs gripping his legs flexed in their struggles, unhappy that they were each cut up by the sword gripped by a hand almost completely hidden beneath another tentacle.</p><p>Oozing mucus and rotten mud stung Geralt's senses, his skin crawling from the cold water and hot blood that soaked into every available surface in a cloying film.</p><p>"Fuck!"</p><p>Hissing at the actual word from its opponent, the Kayran screeched in a reedy warble that could damage a human's hearing.  There was a gargle to the sound, blood hindering the noise from the knife wound somewhere deep inside.</p><p>It slowed the monster just enough, Geralt was able to yank another vial from the pouch before the tentacle on his chest went too far.</p><p>As it was, shoving a Petri's Philter down his throat before throwing <em>Aard</em> at the Kayran with as much force as he could muster, still left Geralt with at least two cracked ribs before he was thrown aside.</p><p>Screeching in pain, the Kayran bunched up in a quivering mass, whipping a couple tentacles at the witcher with blinding fast snaps.  One connected with the silver sword, the other cracked against Geralt's thigh with the piercing intensity of a lightning bolt.</p><p>That dropped Geralt to a knee, snarling in pain from the bone bruising ache in the thigh still not fully healed from the thrice damned necrophage.</p><p>Hissing in agitation, the Kayran coiled back to strike again, but the denser posture was only useful for Geralt instead of the other way around.  <em>Yrden</em> flashed with a wave of urgency to contain the massive beast.  And while it fought against the trap, Geralt sized up the Kayran's carapace to find a weak point at a distance.</p><p>Holding the <em>Yrden</em> was a challenge though, the tentacles were not fully immobilized, swirling and straining against the magic that was barely holding it in place.</p><p>Fighting the river current took more of Geralt's focus than he'd have preferred, and <em>Aard</em> slammed against a plate edge of the Kayran's main bulk, disturbing the already scarred skin and leaving a thin opening in the armor.</p><p>While he'd put effort into that, the Kayran had tightened its coils before slamming <em>away</em> from the witcher.  Expecting it to go out in all directions, Geralt couldn't maintain a hold on such a concentrated area.  The <em>Yrden</em> trap buckled, releasing with a shockwave that rocked Geralt standing in the river shallows up to his hips.</p><p>Off balance, it was almost too easy for the tentacles to lash out and slam into his chest, sending the witcher underwater to scrape against rocks when a tentacle snared his ankle and yanked.</p><p>Coughing up a lungful of water, Geralt glared at the pink tinted eyes, the ocular stalks twitching and rotating as they examined the witcher like a fine cut of meat.  Seeing the hideous gaze and rows of sharp teeth while hanging upside down was rather disorienting when the numerous flailing limbs were still flicking dirty water and stinking blood everywhere in chaotic swings.</p><p>Growling at the beast earned a violent shake, jarring the broken ribs and snapping at least one of them fully.  Geralt didn't have time to care, not when he was being lifted closer to the widening mouth.</p><p>For a moment, Geralt was ready to let this go.</p><p>But for a moment, all he could see was Ciri.</p><p><em>Igni</em> flared in the night, so bright and hot that even Geralt had to howl in pain at the intensity.  Flames scorched into the open maw of the beast, the Kayran unable to avoid the direct hit.  Instinctively it ducked lower into the deep river trench to quell the sizzling flesh, stop the burning.</p><p>Yanking his arm away from a grasping tentacle, Geralt threw his sword at the narrow gap in the carapace.</p><p>Again, falling into the river, was a tad disorienting.</p><p>Especially with thick, deadweight limbs pinning the witcher to the riverbed before he was able to scramble free.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Dawn cast harsh shadows, the glare of sunlight through coastal fog was bright and piercing where it shone into Geralt's eyes.</p><p>Cat had taken the longest to wear off, and his eyes still stung with the light as if the potion hadn't lost its full effectiveness yet.  Once the rest had worn down, Geralt had been able to slump against a tree near Ciri and Jenna, checking them over in the darkness to hide the ghost tint to his skin and ghastly black blown veins around the onyx eyes.</p><p>With the static of potions in his veins, it had been easy to lit a fire with <em>Igni</em>, but that made it even more obvious his hands were shaking.  At least the heat kept the girls from waking and catching the witcher in such a state, with the hot fire keeping them unconscious, it gave Geralt time to clean off his armor just enough to travel.</p><p>All of his gear would need serious attention soon; his silver sword was chipped and stained, the steel not much better after he'd damaged the last whetstone, the armor straps alone were cracked and ill-conditioned, the pieces themselves filthy and needing serious work, and his supplies…Geralt would have had his head beat in if Vesemir could see the state of his potions bag let alone anything else.</p><p>With any luck, Vole's alderman, or if need be the next biggest city's leader, would pay for the Kayran parts Geralt scavenged for proof of death.  Finding human bones in the river should assist that avenue as dead bodies tended to lead to higher contract fees.</p><p>Just needed to make it back to the main body of the Continent, closer to La Valette or Tretogor, they usually had contracts still needing attention this close to winter, and Geralt could stock up a bit before making the hard trek to Kaer Mohren.</p><p>Today, Vole and Brisford Port, tomorrow, move on.</p><p>The sunlight shifted on Geralt's face, and he growled softly.  The girls were waking up slowly and would soon rise and be hungry.</p><p>Time to act somewhat human.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Xx</p><p>Xxx</p><p>
  <em>Morning</em>
</p><p>Xxx</p><p>She awoke on fire, burning, screaming, aching…</p><p>Darkness rushed in and the icy chill took over.</p><p>She awoke on ice, freezing, shaking, crying…</p><p>Darkness raced over and smothered the cold.</p><p>She awoke in agony, throbbing, thrashing, sobbing…</p><p>Darkness strangled any sound into oblivion.</p><p>She awoke…</p><p>In pain, but not nearly enough to do more than hiss softly, blinking at the wooden ceiling stretching above her blurry vision.</p><p>Soft words making it to her fuzzy hearing were like the burbles of a murmuring creek, indistinguishable until she jerked upright to focus on them.</p><p>Someone swore, someone laughed, and someone scoffed.</p><p>Well…</p><p>Yennefer swore a blue streak as every bone realigned itself with its new position after what must have been at least a fortnight of laying prone.</p><p>Triss Merigold laughed around her faint coughing at the other woman's pain.</p><p>And Tissaia grumbled under her breath at both of them.</p><p>The rectoress appeared at Yennefer's bedside, pushing the trembling mage back into the deep pillows and holding a cup to her lips.  Yennefer almost spat out the potion, grimacing the entire time it slicked down her throat like oil.</p><p>Tissaia scowled, "You should know better than to avoid medicines."</p><p>"When…" Yennefer coughed, almost guzzling the water passed to her to soothe the croak in her voice, "When it tastes like shite I'll do as I please."</p><p>Triss snorting from her bed across the room didn't help.</p><p>Yennefer coughed heavily before finally looking to the other, seeing the mage curled up in fluffy cushions much like Yennefer was, bandages still wrapped around her torso and forearms, but all in all not as bad as she could have been.</p><p>Smiling a little, Triss waved off Tissaia's fussing before the rectoress left the room, stull grumbling about stupid novices as she went, "You slept for ages, I'm surprised you actually woke up from all the sleeping draughts you were given.  Any time you awoke the pain was too great for anyone to get under control."</p><p>"Where-" Yennefer choked on a whine, the pain arcing up her back when she twisted to sit on the edge of the bed, she ignored Triss's admonishing look, but didn't try to stand, "Where are we?"</p><p>"Hamim.  Those unconscious or injured after Sodden Hill were portaled here to heal, Tissaia had two imbued Argent stones from her rectoress, it wasn't much but it got those of us away from the keep.  The plan is to rendezvous at Aretuza within the month, the three of us will head north now that you're awake and charter a ship from a contact I have."</p><p>Argent stones were rare, quartz infused with tanzanite and strong enough to hold a powerful spell for later application or trigger.  Empowering one with a portal large enough to relocate several people a couple hundred miles must have taken some serious power.</p><p>"Just three?" Yennefer's shock must have been blatantly obvious, Triss back pedaled rapidly with a soft hiss.</p><p>"No!" She winced, a hand going to her ribs, "Others made it out too, but we all split up, Sabrina and Villgefortz already made it Aretuza, and couple others left not two days ago.  Tissaia refused to move you in the state you were in so we've remained here until you were fit to travel." Triss trailed off for a moment, "She's been worried sick about you."</p><p>Grimacing as she flexed her arms and found bandages concealing the tingling burns she could tightly feel, Yennefer fought to keep her face impassive, "There is-"</p><p>"You almost died Yennefer, Tissaia had to Call you back personally, <em>twice</em>."</p><p>That got a reaction, and Yennefer gave up in trying to examine the room, slumping onto the bed properly when her body gave up.  To Call a mage was…it was indescribable, to invade their mind and try to summon their very core back from the brink of death…it left a temporary (<em>luckily</em>) bond between the two mages minds, ghostly phantoms of one another.</p><p>Even now, Yennefer could feel the rectoress' exhaustion and concern, lacing through her own pain and fatigue.  It would fade, given time, but things would need to be settled between the two.</p><p>Tissaia was likely speaking with the owner of the house they were in, Yennefer guessed it was the mayor's, judging by the smooth wood paneling around the room and the soft fabrics she was laying upon.</p><p>It was better than dying on a scorched battlefield, curled in a ditch while the aftermath of Chaos roared through her veins.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>It took another week for Yennefer to be strong enough to travel, and even that was an exaggeration.  From the second time she truly woke up, she discovered there was absolutely <em>no</em> control over Chaos in her grasp.  If she could even feel it at all, the majority of the time…Yennefer was just empty.</p><p>The week it took for Tissaia to arrange for a carriage and horse team for transport, including rations and a driver, was what Yennefer was allotted to gain enough strength to walk.  Mayor Algase of Hamim had allowed the three mages in his house, but had been glad to see them leave.  He'd been paid for the use of his guest bedrooms by Tissaia's standing accounts in Verden, the de Vries family holding just enough pull from years long gone.  Triss' contact hadn't received the request for ship chartering, or hadn't bothered to respond by the time they left Hamim.  But it didn't really matter as she had to be present for the favor to be exchanged.</p><p>Yennefer still didn't know what this was, Triss had been tight lipped about any information other than where they had to go.  As long as travel was smooth, she didn't care.</p><p>Still, it was better than walking, and Yennefer had spent the days from Hamim to their destination mostly dozing inside the carriage or meditating to try and reach the slips of Chaos just out of her reach.  Their driver was an old man, mute from a war injury, and surly to the point he only tolerated Triss beside him while they journeyed north.  Yennefer didn't care, Tissaia spent more time lost in her own thoughts to focus on anyone else, and Yennefer didn't exactly have <em>friends</em>…not anymore…</p><p>Today however, they were legitimately stuck, rerouted due to first weather, and then Cidarian forces pushing travelers to a detour away from the Adalette River mouth and further north than the mages had intended.  Vole was a quiet city, but secluded and rather unwelcoming if Yennefer cared to notice.</p><p>She truly didn't, and was content to sit back in her chair at the dingy tavern they'd been holed up in for three days waiting for passage to Triss' contact.  Their driver had been dismissed once in the city, refusing to hang around if he wasn't being paid to do so beyond the original specified length of time.  Tissaia had tipped him well and sent him back to Hamim.</p><p>Sipping her wine, Yennefer let her thoughts wander, ignoring the conversation between the other two mages and barely observing the other patrons of the tavern.</p><p>It was the most upscale place in the city, expensive and clean, with wine as an option alongside ale, mead, rum, and imported whiskeys out of Skellige.  The advantage of being so close to the massive port just a day and a half away.</p><p>That and the Earl in charge of this city was a stingy, despicable man who enjoyed the finer things in life he had to tax out of his people to provide.  The arse wouldn't pay for anything that warranted benefits to his people, not unless they could pay first.  Yennefer scowled at the arrogance, but ignored the struggles, she wouldn't meddle in this, not when they'd be leaving within a few hours.</p><p>Rumors buzzing about town was something had happened at the Port, and security had gone so tight, no one was allowed within the city limits.  Triss' contact had sent a missive stating they would respond as soon as the city was reopened.</p><p>For now they waited until Kerack was through with whatever bullshit they were involved with yet again.</p><p>Noise was building outside the tavern, and all Yennefer did was sip her wine a bit faster, waving at the boy passing to refill it with no more than a scowl in his direction.  He shook a little in fear, knowing the silent woman was more dangerous than he would ever understand, but even his panic didn't stir the mage from her disinterest.</p><p>It wasn't until the shouting grew louder right outside the building, and Triss trailed off in her words to look, did Yennefer bother to focus on her tablemates.</p><p>It took a rock crashing through a polished window pane, the bartender swearing loudly, for Yennefer to notice that the noise was from a riot outside.</p><p>"Get away from there!"</p><p>"Mama look!"</p><p>The boy with the wine pitcher was pressed against the unbroken window, frantically waving for his mother to see the riot outside, she did after a moment, pushing her son away from the glass when another rock struck the tavern, this time only the solid wood door and banging softly.</p><p>Triss had been already on her feet and peering out the other window, Yennefer jumped up alongside Tissaia when Merigold suddenly jerked the tavern door open in a flash, shoving her way into the crowd outside.  It only took the bartender's shout to get both the mages to follow.</p><p>"What the bloody hell is a <em>Witcher</em> doing here?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm adding some things to the Witcher world, I don't know if there's actual canon equivalents and would love to find out.  Comments feed the muse!  Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm pretty sure something will be a bit obvious after this chapter...if it's not, then surprise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xxx</p><p>"We don't serve your kind here."</p><p>Geralt didn't bother responding to the sharp snap, ignoring the tavern master's wife as he stepped up to the bar to address the man in charge.</p><p>The wife sneered at the witcher, pounding her fist on the wooden bar top, "Ain't you hear me?  We don't take Witchers here!"</p><p>Still ignoring her, Geralt waited until the owner was through with another patron before speaking, "Directions to the alderman?"</p><p>"Why should we-"</p><p>Scoffing, the tavern owner cut off his wife, pulling her arm to shove her back in the kitchen, "No alderman, the Earl runs this place."</p><p>"Directions to him then."</p><p>"Why's you wantin' the Earl fer?"</p><p>"Contract payment." Geralt stated, "Monster, a dozen miles upriver before the secondary trade fords.  Left one of the bridges downed and has damaged the pilings of the furthest east bridge before the forest edge."</p><p>"Ain't no notice posted," The man stated blandly, "The Earl ain't one fer callin' fer no Witchers."</p><p>"Bodies were found-"</p><p>"He ain't gonna pay."</p><p>Geralt exhaled slowly through his nose, letting the man's interruption hang in the air to avoid sounding overly confrontational.  This wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last, when a town was so unwelcoming to a mutant…be it witcher or mage or even a healer slightly inclined to other methods than simple homebrews…that the people or the alderman or worse, both, would refuse to pay let alone allow a witcher within the town's boundaries.</p><p>He'd made it this far, Geralt would see his intentions through.</p><p>"Directions?"</p><p>Grumbling, the man pointed out the nearest window at an angle, "Straight til the square, left at the west corner til ya hit the district, can't miss it."</p><p>Nodding, Geralt left a couple coins on the bar, trying to ease the distrust and anger he could almost taste in the air, just to hold it off a couple more hours.</p><p>Ciri and Jenna were right where he bid them to remain, right outside the door with Roach at the hitching post, hidden at the horse's side from street view and in the shadow of the tavern's front overhang.</p><p>One of them had woken up and seen Geralt, and been pissed.  That was Ciri.</p><p>One of them had woken up and not been very willing to do much of anything let alone head into town.  That was Jenna.</p><p>Once he'd gotten both girls up and fed for the morning, Roach tacked and prepped with his armor strapped on the saddle, and both children on the saddle with the Kayran teeth packed well away from reaching fingers, Geralt had started the slow trek into Vole.</p><p>Mostly because he wasn't exactly in prime condition, but a big part of his speed was the people they encountered and their blatant prejudice.</p><p>With the teeth still wrapped up in a saddlebag, Geralt lifted Jenna to the saddle, letting Ciri hang onto the near stirrup while he took Roach's reins to lead them deeper into the city.</p><p>Three blocks from the tavern, the whispers shifted from distant wisps between two or three people-to mutterings loud enough Ciri was beginning to look up in flashing glances at the sharp words.</p><p>Five blocks further, and Jenna was twisting in the saddle when mutterings turned into blatant slurs, some people going so far as to block Geralt's path before jerking away with scowls or curses.</p><p>Vole town square was in sight when the first yell rang out over the street.  Geralt had tuned it all out, at least until Ciri flinched so hard from the second yell she bumped into the witcher's hip.</p><p>He'd turned to check on her, and just in time.</p><p>The first rock hit his temple a split second after moving his head.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Ciri hissed when she got shoved back yet again, clinging tightly to Roach's reins with one hand, the other was clenched painfully by Jenna.</p><p>Geralt had almost dragged the younger girl off the saddle in his haste to keep both of them shielded, he hadn't even spoken when the second and third stones were flung to hit the witcher.  Biting her lip to keep from screaming at the people was starting to seriously hurt, Ciri knew she was bleeding but couldn't find it in herself to care.</p><p>Not when Geralt had been forced away from them, he'd initially taken steps to get Ciri and Jenna out of the target zone, and then stepped further aside to keep Roach from being struck.  As it was, Ciri was struggling to stop the mare from rearing as she snorted and pawed at the ground in agitation, ears flicking in almost panic.</p><p>The soft whispers had developed into all out yells and shouts, slurs and insults coloring the air bluer than sailors.  After the first rock had made contact, they just hadn't <em>stopped</em>, growing worse as more people picked up stones or grabbed rotten food or chunks of wood to hurl at the witcher.</p><p>Geralt just took it, jerking an arm up to block things from hitting his face directly but didn't seem to care he was getting struck repeatedly everywhere else.</p><p>Ciri cried out when a large chunk of wood collided with the elbow joint lifted as a shield, making the witcher jerk a bit and drop his arm. For whoever was the assailant, it was the opening they needed.</p><p>For the witcher, it was the worst timing, the brick cracked against Geralt's temple with enough force to draw blood.</p><p>"<em>Geralt!</em>"</p><p>The cry was lost in the riot, much like the girls were almost lost in the crowd barricading the witcher within their rage at the town square.  If there were other things or people hit by the flying rocks, Ciri never found out.  She was choking on air in a breathless howl when someone outright swung a log at Geralt and <em>hit</em> him.</p><p>She did see someone actually <em>do</em> something, about the witcher getting stoned in the middle of the city.</p><p>Hands grabbed Ciri's shoulders when she'd tried to dash forward, forgetting any inclination of hiding and being discrete.  The woman's thick brunette curls flared in the air almost like fire when she'd dashed forward, pushing Ciri into another woman's grip.  This time snatched Roach's reins, muttering softly in the language Mousesack used to use when performing greater magics for Ciri's family.</p><p>Her hair was tucked up in a tight bun, her stern face stopping any disobedience from Jenna or Ciri without a word, but her hand was soft on Ciri's arm.</p><p>The first woman, a mage, she had to be, the way her left hand flew up to stop another brick from hitting Geralt without touching it was too obvious…she rushed to Geralt's back, screaming at the crowd and shielding the witcher with her own body.</p><p>"What the fuck is Triss-"</p><p>Another woman, this one immediately making Ciri tense in confusion, and almost get entranced by her violet eyes, she trailed off when those bright eyes locked on the center of the riot circle, rage crossing her face in an instant.</p><p>"Stay with the girls."</p><p>"I-what?! Tissaia!" Violet eyes scowled, but took the thrown reins, murmuring to Roach to settle the frantic horse before dropping her gaze to the two children at her side, Ciri just stared, missing the stern lady's departure into the thickest part of the crowd.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Geralt couldn't bite back the snarl ripping from his throat, not when another brick struck his side, right where his ribs were cracked.  Finding it difficult to breathe was not conducive to controlling his very rapidly deteriorating state of mind.</p><p>With the first building material having actually drawn blood, the townspeople were getting more violent, more bold in their attacks.  Larger rocks were being thrown, harsher shouts, vicious slurs…things he'd heard before…but not in front of Ciri…it just made it all worse.</p><p>He could hear the princess shouting his name, her voice trembling with a barely contained fury he knew could level the city in just a few breaths.  Her restraint was impressive, but she had her limits and Geralt couldn't let things get that far.</p><p>Turning to at least look at the children under his charge, Geralt completely missed the warning signs he should have been catching.</p><p>Instead the wooden beam struck the witcher across the face, sending Geralt down to one knee.</p><p>Someone else was screaming his name, but the sounds were fuzzy and garbled past the ringing encompassing his skull.  Geralt blinked in the harsh light, unable to get his vision to focus.  A kick to his ribs was swift, before the assailant was yanked back, and his ribs legitimately broke through, too weak to even withstand a human's strike.</p><p>A flinch shook his body, not because of the rocks still hitting him, digging out cuts and pounding up bruises, but for the gentle hand that brushed over his shoulder when the person reached him.</p><p>Their touch trembled with magic, and somewhere past his blurring gaze he saw several rocks miss him and clatter to the street uselessly.  The shield held while the caster knelt at his side, lightly gripping his shoulder to get Geralt to focus on them.</p><p>Triss' eyes burned into Geralt's, her face tight with worry and barely contained rage.  A rock got past her shield to strike Geralt's head again, this time the witcher couldn't remain controlled and actually let out a low groan of pain.  Blood coated the side of Geralt's face, and it was just another sensation that made everything else that much harder to focus.</p><p>Somewhere, in the din, a horn blew.</p><p>Somewhere, in the midst of the riot, a shouted insult turned into a scream of fear.</p><p>And somewhere, someone had called the city guard and they marched on the square to clear the crowd away.</p><p>Geralt couldn't focus on that, barely breathing through the pain and bones almost digging into his lung.  The hits to his head hurt so badly, his vision was flexing in violent waves of blurry to suffocating black.  Not counting the aching rolling through his body, Geralt was hard pressed not to strike out when Triss touched him again.</p><p>Her tone was soft, even if her words were garbled with the still ringing ears, but watching her face was easier to understand.  The dark eyes kept flicking to where Geralt had had to leave Roach, someone else calling to Triss and was likely with Ciri and Jenna.</p><p>Something about Triss' posture let Geralt relax just a bit, not much, and especially not when one of the city guard approached with his blade unsheathed.</p><p>That cleared up Geralt's hearing enough to understand.</p><p>"…requests that you depart-"</p><p>"Like hell-"</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>Geralt growled around the myriad of voices, unable to do more than lift his head to see the soldier in front of him.  The captain of the guard, judging by the crest, at least wasn't forcing them to move, arguing with Triss instead as the mage insisted on more time.</p><p>For what, Geralt couldn't figure out, not when he was trying to swallow back the nausea building in his stomach.</p><p>"Enough!" Triss standing did make Geralt flinch, swaying where he was kneeling on the ground and barely held up by a hand to keep his balance, "Tell your Earl he can seek other arrangements for the trade charms as Cidarian ties with Aretuza will not be honored until better terms can be reached.  And for allowing such discourtesy, he can <em>triple</em> the bounty payment he was offering mercenaries for the monster upriver.  Have the coin brought now, we will depart shortly."</p><p>The captain didn't get to argue, Triss was already crouching back down to Geralt's eye level and discussing a carriage with someone else.</p><p>Either there were other spells in place that Geralt wasn't catching, or Triss had something else giving her pull in Vole.  For now, Geralt let her take his arm, slowly pulling the witcher to his feet.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>It was obvious Geralt had no idea Yennefer was there, not when it took him several minutes to realize the older of the two children near his horse was even right in front of him.  Triss had gotten the witcher standing, but it wasn't smooth.  Geralt swayed on his feet and was fighting not to collapse while Triss braced him long enough for the city guard to allow a carriage through that was much more ornate than the previous. </p><p>Deep reds and browns decorating the outer panels and a fully matched team of four high bred horses harnessed up.  Not recognizing the crest branded onto the doors, Yennefer stepped back when the carriage drew to a stop, Tissaia climbing down from the front seat with a low order for the driver to keep the vessel still.</p><p>Having sent the city guard, Tissaia must have found Triss' contact, or at least something to make their time easier.  Yennefer would question this later, for now she ushered the younger girl towards the carriage while Tissaia helped Triss with Geralt, the witcher fighting them both until the other girl tugged on his hand.</p><p>"Sit up front Yenn," Tissaia directed, carefully taking the witcher's horse to the pack and fastening the reins to the waiting hooks to lead the mare behind the carriage.  Triss managed with the older girl's help to get Geralt settled inside the carriage, slumped in a corner and breathing raggedly while the two children clambered in to sit on the opposite seat.</p><p>"The Earl will not be pleased you upset the roster." Tissaia grumbled, pulling Triss aside before she could climb inside the carriage, Yennefer leaned over enough to hear, knowing they were all keeping their voices down for multiple reasons.</p><p>"The Earl can go fuck himself for allowing such disrespect.  A riot in the streets is entirely out of control and the Duke in charge of this area will not be pleased.  Cidarian law states contracts are to be paid in full upon completion, mercenary or Witcher." Triss' fury was near it's boiling point, Yennefer had never heard it so sharp from the mild mannered and compassionate mage.  Now it concerned her, as Triss was almost just as spent as Yennefer was and shouldn't have even dared to try to use magic for that weak shield, let alone take on anything else.</p><p>These thoughts aside, Tissaia let it all go with a low sigh, climbing into the carriage at Triss' direction and must have seated herself for the trip to wherever they were going.</p><p>The captain reappeared before they were about to depart, passing Triss a heavy coin purse and a scowl.  Which she returned with a sharper sneer. </p><p>"Earl Lancaster sends his regards, and once again bans Witchers from his town."</p><p>A harsh laugh snapped out of Triss, and she pulled a small necklace out from under her dress.  Yennefer didn't see the pendant, but the captain jerked back in recognition, bowing slightly in apology.</p><p>"Milady-"</p><p>"Oh don't bother, tell Lancaster the payment will be sent in due time, we expect clear passage from the city and to the bridge.  If we do not, I will be the least of your Earl's problems."</p><p>With that, Triss climbed up and slammed the carriage door shut, signaling for the driver to snap his reins and send them on.</p><p>Yennefer straightened in her seat, clinging tightly to the small rail with one hand while she watched the city roll by.  The driver, a young lad likely only just starting to get sent out on assignments like this alone, didn't make eye contact when she spoke, but did answer readily.</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"Kerack milady," The lad adjusted his seat, skilled hands managing the reins with ease, "To the boss' estate."</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Xx</p><p>Xxx</p><p>The first few hours, Geralt fell in and out of a pained trance.  Unable to maintain meditation, and too exhausted to sleep, he clung to semi stable consciousness with a weakening strength.</p><p>Triss was next to him, speaking softly with Ciri and the other mage that had helped Geralt off the ground.  Jenna was curled into a tight ball opposite Triss, but was accepting the food the other woman was passing around the carriage's interior.</p><p>Through Ciri's questions and Triss' explanations, Geralt grasped enough of the situation to not bother fighting his body's inability to focus on much else than words and pain.</p><p>They were heading south, to the owner of the crest marking the carriage.  Someone Triss knew and would accept the use of their draft team and cart once Triss arrived.  Tissaia was the other mage, Triss' teacher, and barely spoke more than introductions and a soft hum at Ciri calling herself Fiona.  Triss caught to lie too, but didn't press, for that Geralt was grateful.</p><p>Having gotten the contract payment for him, Triss was going to owed a great deal at this rate.  Especially once Jenna drifted off, bundled in blankets and soothed by a small hum of magic that made Geralt's medallion buzz.</p><p>Opening his eyes to see her, Geralt found Triss dampening a silk cloth with a waterskin, gesturing towards the bleeding wound with a look.</p><p>With Tissaia either also asleep or meditating, Geralt let Triss try to help, eyes drifting shut while she dabbed at the worst head wound slowly.</p><p>"We should arrive by nightfall, my friend will have medicine waiting and a healer to call if needed.  There's not much hear for now, but is there anything I can do to ease-"</p><p>Grunting softly, Geralt pointed at one the blankets still folded beneath Ciri's seat, the carriage well stocked for multi-day journeys, or noble family luxuries as there was the scent of food and wine still in the air besides what had been passed to the girls.</p><p>Triss carefully draped the blanket over Geralt's side, narrowing her gaze when his breathing stuttered but she didn't comment.  He was grateful, unsure if he could form words at the moment.</p><p>Succumbing to sleep was easier once he'd warmed up a bit, the heat in his blood from the people's anger and fear and rage roiling through his senses had finally dissipated.  While there was much he'd rather ask or have Triss just tell him, Geralt would take the assistance for now, seeing as Triss had likely figured out just who was sleeping on the other side of the carriage, and was seemingly more than willing to help.</p><p>He fell asleep listening to Triss and Ciri discuss coastal towns and weather, their low voices a distant murmur.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Xx</p><p>Xxx</p><p>The carriage rattling to a stop jarred Geralt from sleep, blinking harshly to clear his blurry vision and finding everything was dark other than the lanterns outside the cart.</p><p>Triss was leaning out the door, speaking with a pair of soldiers and flashing them a necklace around her neck.  One had held the pendant, before calling out for their permission to continue.  Triss sitting back got Geralt to look closer, and find the stone was a dark blue with bronze wires.</p><p>"Seren."</p><p>"Hmm? Are you awake Geralt?" Triss turned, making to tuck her necklace away before his gaze on it stopped her.</p><p>Outside, a horse was already galloping ahead of them, sending word to their destination, with the sudden shift of the carriage, Triss held up the necklace in question, "Do you know her?"</p><p>Jerking in a tight nod, Geralt motioned to Ciri, the girl blinking sluggishly at the late hour.  The witcher wouldn't be surprised if she'd been awake the entire trip, unable to relax with Geralt hurt and once again surrounded by willing people who were still strangers.</p><p>At her cue, Ciri pulled the old pendant from around her neck, having been hiding it on her person all day in case Vole was as unwelcoming as Geralt had guessed before entering the city.  A precaution if they got separated.</p><p>Triss hummed softly, but didn't comment, reaching over to shake Jenna awake as the horse hooves outside went from the dull thuds of hard packed dirt to the loud clacks of cobblestones.  The shakes made Geralt's head start to hurt again, having faded with sleep and now raging back to life before they were stopped again half an hour later.</p><p>Grumbling about rude guards, Tissaia was the one who stepped out this time, snapping at whoever was holding them up with little concealment to her frustration.</p><p>Geralt made himself sit up better when a soldier leaned in with a lantern to see the carriage occupants, narrowing his eyes at the witcher, the man almost commented, before an older man yanked him back and bowed to Triss and Tissaia.</p><p>He was quite clearly the head Steward of the estate they'd arrived at, clothes sharp and clean, but definitely not the noble level that dictated the massive manor Geralt saw once he climbed down from the cart.</p><p>"My ladies, there is food waiting and rooms are prepared, at this late hour the master of the house will not be with you until morning if your business is not urgent.  Baths have been drawn in all the rooms, and the master insisted the children remain together.  Mavis here shall escort you to the guest wing."</p><p>The steward was already directing others to tend to the horses and carriage, ignoring how Jenna and Geralt were staring at the building that could rival a small castle if it so chose to.</p><p>Roach snorting loudly drew Geralt's focus away from the housekeeper speaking with Tissaia, and before the stable hand could lead the mare away, the Witcher grabbed the reins for a moment.</p><p>"Harm her, give her anything less than the finest and you will regret it."</p><p>The boy nodded frantically, trying to bow at the same time and almost falling at Geralt's feet, "Yes Mister Witcher, Sir!"</p><p>"Witcher?" Mavis startled, not seeing the way Geralt was almost swaying on his feet as she glared, "Why would-"</p><p>Appearing amongst them again, the steward's stare bored down on the short woman, "And shall I tell the master in the morning that you turned the Witcher away?  Or would you care to do so?"</p><p>Scowling, Mavis waved them on, leading the way inside.</p><p>Geralt didn't even her to take a step before Triss was at his arm to help, steadying him without making it obvious.</p><p>Footsteps behind them made Geralt almost topple over when he tried to look, bending his neck sent shooting pains up and down his skull and spine, but Yennefer didn't seem to notice.</p><p>Or at least she didn't show if she had, following silently while Geralt fought to keep his feet under him through the long halls.</p><p>"You will be here milady, and you here Miss Merigold, just how you like it dear.  As for you…" Mavis opened each room's door as she assigned them, Tissaia's and Yennefer's at the front end of the second floor hall, Triss' was across from Tissaia with an empty room between her and Geralt's.  Jenna and Ciri were directly across from the witcher, and a handmaiden was waiting for them both with an armful of clean toweled and a kind smile.</p><p>Seeing Geralt she'd stiffened, the fear in the air flaring just a moment before she'd caught sight of the two girls and her focus abruptly shifted.</p><p>Seeing how Jenna actually went to her willingly, Geralt allowed it, and because Triss was directing Mavis to bring her meal to the girls' room as she could assist the children.</p><p>Yennefer vanished as soon as Mavis had left to bring the food, and Geralt just watched her with half-lidded eyes.  Once Tissaia had bid Triss good night and left as well, Triss looked up at the witcher just barely leaning on her for support.</p><p>"Markus, the Steward, will bring your bangs and weapons to you in a few moments.  I promise you, your horse will be in the best care as well." She spoke while they walked, her hip nudging the door shut behind them, "I can have a healer sent for if you'd like, or supplies if you'd prefer-"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Triss' eyebrow rose in confusion, letting Geralt pull away from her to stagger a little until he could lean on a table, "Why what?"</p><p>"Why are you doing all…" Geralt gestured at the room, a large bed with the covers already turned down and smelt of hot rocks having warmed the sheets, the hearth lit and crackling with a hot fire, the scent of a hot bath just through another door, the plush chairs and even a couple couches in the expansive bedroom befitting a nobleman alongside the other furnishings, "All of this?"</p><p>Triss shook her head, "I'm not.  I meant to meet with my friend here, to buy passage on a ship.  The city has been in upheaval and I haven't been able to speak with them.  When I saw you…"</p><p>She trailed off, looking dejected before meeting Geralt's gaze with tears in her eyes, "When I saw what was happening, I couldn't stand by.  I didn't even think beyond get you safe and then get you away from such horrid people.  You say you know the meaning of these totems?" Triss held up her necklace, "Then you know it is not passed off lightly.  My friend will help you Geralt, should you need it, in whatever capacity as the family is able.  I don't know what brought you to have two children with you, one of whom should not be known to be alive let alone traveling across the continent attracting such attention."</p><p>Geralt just stared back, not responding to the look Triss gave him for recognizing Ciri, going on, the mage waved a hand around the room, "I swear to you, tonight you and those children are safe Geralt, on my own life, I make this promise.  I hope you can rest easy for it."</p><p>Grunting softly, Geralt didn't respond when there was a knock at the door.  Triss opened it, and Markus directed a manservant in with Geralt's saddlebags, carefully placing them on a table while a guard entered with the armor and swords.  The armor was placed by the hearth to finish drying out, stacked neatly to the side.  The weapons, were handed directly to the witcher, and something in the guard's demeanor, how he willingly with no hesitation or prompting, passed sharp blades off to a stranger of the estate…let Geralt…if only for tonight, accept the situation as it was.</p><p>Triss must have caught the acceptance, nodding to dismiss the two and taking the tray from another servant while Mavis spoke across the hall.  Fussing with the table, Triss handed Geralt a full cup, sipping the wine herself before handing it over to prover her point.  Taking it, Geralt nodded for her to leave, ignoring her pause if he was to request anything else for the night.</p><p>He did walk her to the door, watching until she had sent Mavis away and stepped into the girls' room and shut the door.  Geralt listened for a long while; Triss and Sarah, the handmaiden, were loud but quick to get both Ciri and Jenna bathed, fed, and into bed.  Constantly reassuring the two that all was well and Triss was down the hall should they need anything, Sarah would answer them pulling the bell strings beside the bed, and Geralt was right across from them.</p><p>Before the two adults could leave the slumbering children, Geralt shut his door.</p><p>The wine was sweet, and felt good on his throat, but just the thought of food made his stomach clench so badly his ribs throbbed.  He dropped onto the bed, leaning over long enough to pull his boots off and kick them away, but sitting up straight was a bad idea.</p><p>With the room spinning violently, Geralt gave up on anything other than stretching out on top of the soft bed, sinking into its comfort readily.</p><p>Geralt told himself, he'd just rest until he could stand without getting dizzy, then he'd bathe and eat.</p><p>Instead, with a glance at one sword propped against the door and the other at the bedside, Geralt fell unconscious before he could think much further than that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and any kudos!  They feed my soul!<br/>Toss a comment to your author!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Total slow burn, I'm addicted to dramatics and long stories of many paths.  And I have no idea how to tag...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xxx</p><p>Mavis woke her the next morning, late into the day judging by the loud birdsong outside the freshly opened windows, and the bright sunshine beaming through the gauzy curtains.</p><p>With a steady tone, stern enough to shake away the heaviness of sleep, Mavis brought Ciri out of unconsciousness and into the day.  She didn't touch the girl, seeing how Ciri shied away from her careful hand to stir the children.</p><p>While Jenna was helped out of the heavy blankets, Ciri remained sitting up under hers, watching Mavis and Sarah get the other girl dressed and ready.  Ciri stayed silent, examining the bedroom closely now that she wasn't so exhausted and shaken up from the previous day's events.</p><p>The bright room held almost floor to ceiling windows on the outside wall, the side walls held the large canopy beds opposite each other with bright colors in the blankets, pillows, curtains, and flowery murals on the walls.  The washroom was tucked off a corner, its interior as well as the inner bedchamber wall was a muted color to hold back reflections from the sunlight and not blind the room's occupants.  A beautiful room, even from Ciri's experience in castles and high lord's manors.</p><p>Triss Merigold had explained she had helped someone who lived here, and they owed her assistance.  So she'd brought them all here.  Part of Ciri was infinitely glad to be away from the city of Vole, especially after how the people had treated Geralt…she'd been horrified.</p><p>And part of Ciri, shied away from the openness of the women there to ready the girls for the day, anyone was a threat…</p><p>Sarah was shaking out a clean dress, simple but elegant, and obviously befitting a noble.  Ciri shook her head though, when the handmaiden held it up for her inspection.  Sliding further back onto the bed, away from the woman, Ciri tried not to show her uneasiness to the strangers.  Family crests had been pounded into the princess' head from a young age, it was a fundamental part of her history and political education.  The crest on the carriage yesterday was not one Ciri was familiar with, and it made her nervous.</p><p>Cidaris was…or had been…on decent enough terms, but this city wasn't under Cidarian rule, the trade port in charge of the Adalatte River mouth was under their own leaders.</p><p>Mavis pushed Sarah aside gently, motioning for the lady to return to Jenna while the older woman focused on Ciri.</p><p>"Come now child, time to get dressed, the master is holding breakfast for you, can't be keeping him waiting."</p><p>Ciri shook her head, leaning further into the plush pillows and away from the helping hand.  If Mavis was upset by her reluctance, the housekeeper didn't portray it, she did call for whoever knocked on the door to enter, eyes focused on the girl who still shied away.</p><p>Triss had promised their safety, but Ciri…she only trusted Geralt, but he was across the hall and had been in bad shape last night.  And Mavis didn't like him.</p><p>"Oh don't you go looking like that now!  Liven up child, time to start the day."</p><p>Again, Ciri scrambled back, even with the wide bed separating her from Mavis.  This time, shaking her head and retreating sent Ciri further away.</p><p>And to the floor.</p><p>The impact, onto fallen blankets and an avalanche of pillows, wasn't painful, just enough of a shock that Ciri was able to focus on the rest of the room instead of the woman speaking to her.</p><p>"Well, that's <em>one</em> way to get out bed, not my favorite, but regretfully one of my regular maneuvers.  You know," A steady hand with calloused fingertips helped Ciri to her feet out of the tangle of bedding, "For someone with the training I've had and the burning desire for the softer beds when I was lacking, you would believe I would be much more elegant in removing myself from the comforts of a luxurious mattress.  Now, in your case, I would suspect it is more of a shock value to the extreme lengths that the <em>lovely</em> Mistress Mavis is going to, to ready you and your roommate for the simplicities of breakfast."</p><p>The hand got her up, and turned to face the owner with a gentleness the nonstop words were conveying in their upbeat tone and endless chatter to fill the awkward silence.  Bright blue eyes met Ciri's uneasy green, the smile warm and heart aching familiar.</p><p>"If you choose to remain here, food will be brought promptly and-" The speaker was attacked, Ciri slamming into them for a tight hug, "Or this works."</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Xx</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Breakfast had been hours ago, or truly it was a brunch that was bordering on the midday meal outright.  Geralt hadn't attended, he had slept through Markus knocking on his door somewhere midmorning.  That was a guess for timing, Geralt woke up to hear Ciri chattering with someone as they headed down the hall, and then the silence pushed him back into sleep.</p><p>By the time he could maintain consciousness for more than five minutes, Geralt only saw the bare dregs of sunlight after it had cycled around the building during the day.</p><p>The late afternoon, almost evening really, Geralt was able to force himself into a mostly sitting position and remain that way.  It took more time than Geralt wanted to admit to get up and stumble into the washroom, bracing himself of the bedside stand, the wall, the door, and then the wall again.</p><p>Throbbing muscles spasmed almost out of his control, his veins burning with liquid fire while the rest of him almost shook with chills.</p><p>Geralt didn't fully bite back the noise in his throat, gripping the tub edge tightly to avoid tripping into the empty basin at the center of the room when he'd stumbled forward without anything to lean against.  His vision spun, and before he could stop himself, Geralt dropped to the floor in a half kneeling state that was more of a feeble slump against the tub side.</p><p>His chest heaved for air, not quite managing enough of it to combat the dizziness, but there was enough Geralt was able to find his voice when his sword clattered to the floor in the other room.  Whoever was stupid enough to open the door without knocking, earned a rolling growl.</p><p>They made it two steps into the bedchamber before Geralt managed to speak.</p><p>"Fuck off!"</p><p>Not his best warning, not with his location, but the witcher couldn't find it in him to care.</p><p>Definitely not when that was the final push his body needed.</p><p>Geralt managed to lean over the tub edge, before his body jerked again in an aborted heave.  Retching into the tub was at least better than onto the floor, or himself, he couldn't argue that.  Geralt choked on a heave, gagging with the stinging burn trying to sear into his throat with every cough.</p><p>Pain lanced down his spine, and the next several minutes were lost to the nausea ripping apart his stomach.</p><p>With his knees shaking, Geralt leaned further and further onto the tub edge, his ribs pressed against the hard stone with almost all of his weight and made the bones grind against each other painfully.</p><p>Groaning around the heaves, Geralt couldn't hear past the ringing that took over his head, everything just <em>hurt</em>…</p><p>"Easy…easy…take a breath, just small one…"</p><p>Soft, calm words made it past the haze, the trembling of his limbs slowly recognized some of their burden had been eased by the pair of arms bracing the shaky witcher against the much steadier body of the speaker.  Geralt almost flinched away, if he'd had the strength to do so, instead he gave in just enough his ribs weren't likely to be crushed beneath the heavy slump of the witcher's body.</p><p>The person caught him as he swayed, taking more of Geralt's weight and balancing them both with a soft hum.  They managed to turn Geralt around, to sit back against the tub while the warmth Geralt had silently been relishing moved away with soft steps.</p><p>"Here now, small sips." They came back though, pressing a cup to Geralt's lips with one hand while the other helped steady his head at the back of his neck.</p><p>With the cool water, not cold enough to set off his stomach again, and not hot to scald his stinging throat, Geralt did as instructed and managed a handful of small sips before the cup was drawn away.  Blinking in the dim light, it took much longer than he'd prefer for Geralt to focus on the person crouching in front of him.</p><p>Blue eyes met amber, softened with a faint fatigue from a day spent busy, but not like the familiar gaze had been last time the two met.</p><p>Smirking wide, the soft voice was lightened into a gentle tease, one that helped settle the shakiness in Geralt's vision, "My gods…don't you look like shit."</p><p>Geralt couldn't help it, his head hurt almost as bad as the rest of him, but the wicked grin that spread across his face was more of a snarl to anyone other than the person in front of him, especially with the blood crusted down one side and matted into his hair.</p><p>"Jaskier." His voice croaked, hoarse around the stinging throat and weakened chest, but it was more than enough to get a wider smile on the bard's face.</p><p>Adjusting his balance, Jaskier's hand still hadn't left Geralt's neck, the warmth seeping through the sweat chilled skin tinged with dirt and blood.  Geralt couldn't make himself shrug off the touch, not when it settled the roiling in his stomach.</p><p>Glancing him over, Jaskier let out a low sigh, his hand flexing just enough on Geralt's skull to send shocks of heat past the dizziness trying to take over the witcher's mind.  The cup was held up once again, and Geralt leaned to it a bit easier this time, the taste was gentler when it wasn't tinged with bile, soothing like the hand on Geralt's neck.</p><p>"There we go," Jaskier set the cup aside, his other hand lightly cupping Geralt's cheek, ignoring the grime that stained it, "Can you stand?"</p><p>Geralt hesitated, meeting the blue eyes that shone even without the help of lanterns or sunlight, but it wasn't much use to hide or lie, not like this.</p><p>Shaking his head, Geralt looked away, seeing Jaskier's arm fade from view with the soft footsteps retreating.</p><p>Part of him, wished that wasn't the bard's response to the witcher's weakness.</p><p>The other part, the majority if he was honest, figured that was rather calm all things considered.</p><p>At least until the footsteps grew louder again, after the low murmur of voices from the other room shifted and the door shut with a loud click.  Jaskier stepped into view again, hand on Geralt's cheek to draw his gaze up and focus.</p><p>"Are you injured on your legs?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Jaskier's eyes tightened with seriousness, "Geralt, did you hurt your legs?  Or just your head?"</p><p>Shaking his head this time made him dizzy, and Geralt struggled to fight past the nausea rearing up again so he could speak.</p><p>"Ribs, head," Geralt twitched his left arm, his tone sharp and emotionless, "Wrist."</p><p>Nodding, Jaskier tugged on Geralt's sleeve until he could see the gash the Kayran left on the witcher…yesterday…it was inflamed, with bare edges of blackened veins from poison still lingering.  Grimacing, the bard let the sleeve cover the wound again, fingers reaching up to carefully check the gash on Geralt's temple.</p><p>"Not bleeding, but not well clotted either, I'd rather you not take a tumble, so you'll have to lean on me."</p><p>Geralt hissed between gritted teeth when Jaskier pulled his arm over the shoulders normally carrying an instrument, before the weight of the limb settled on the bard, Jaskier was already pulling the witcher to his feet.  Gripping the tub edge, Geralt pushed up as much as he could, trying to balance himself with Jaskier as support.</p><p>It wasn't much, but it calmed the irrational part of Geralt's mind that demanded he pull away, the side that screamed of his training and distrust of humans.  It allowed the witcher to accept it, leaning on Jaskier unsteadily while the bard lead them back to the bedchamber.</p><p>The bed, the sheets having been stained with dirt and blood, had been changed to fresh linens, these less fancy than the previous only in color.  The muted hues were softer on the witcher's tight gaze, but no less as soft.  For now though, Jaskier guided a stumbling Geralt closer to the hearth, easing the witcher down onto a couch draped with heavy sheets to protect the furniture.</p><p>Before any thoughts of people protecting their finery from the likes of mutants could properly form, Jaskier adjusted the pillows hidden beneath the sheet to prop Geralt up better and killed that line of thinking, "The velvet is pretty to look at, but horrid on skin, I don't think you'd like the perfume that's probably still soaked in the cushions either, better to smell the wool in the sheets."</p><p>Jaskier was protecting <em>him</em>, not the couch.</p><p>Dazed, by the kindness and familiarity of the bard's affinity for <em>not</em> acting like other humans, Geralt let himself be manhandled around.  Jaskier had pulled the witcher's shirt off, and braced Geralt with pillows against each hip and under his arms, before turning to the low table and getting more of a reaction other than silent complacency.</p><p>"Tell me if this hurts," Jaskier ordered, holding a soaked cloth towards Geralt's face, "I mean it Geralt."</p><p>Nodding, the witcher let his eyes drift shut, and felt the warm water start to soak into the crusted blood drenched over his temple and cheek.</p><p>Jaskier was steady, gentle, but thorough, as he soaked the blood and grime coating Geralt's head until it softened.  Calloused fingers washed away the grime of travel, the monsters, and the blood, until Geralt's face was clean once again, his skin pale beneath the faint shine of the water.</p><p>Leaving the white hair alone, Jaskier continued down, washing away all traces of the hunt and the Path until all that was left were new and old scars.  Geralt's ribs throbbed at the faintest pressure, but he grit his teeth until Jaskier had finished bathing the bruises, letting out a growl of pain once the bard had stepped away for another rag.</p><p>"What did this?"</p><p>It was a struggle to clear his throat, choking a bit before Jaskier held another cup to his mouth and Geralt swallowed, this time it was ale, "Kayran, up river."</p><p>"Big tentacle thing?  Like a squid?"</p><p>Shrugging, Geralt grimaced tightly, forcing his frame to sit up so Jaskier could reach the witcher's back, "Kayran's have armored bodies, poison in their teeth and slime.  Not as edible as squid."</p><p>Jaskier chuckled, catching the faint humor that slid from a hoarse voice of pain, "I have yet to eat truly edible squid, the claims that Bremervoord has a tavern that can provide such a delicacy is as of yet a rumor in my experience, haven't made it over there just yet."</p><p>"Would have thought you would travel the entire continent."</p><p>"Mm," Jaskier's hands rubbed over Geralt's back, soothing the tight hold to the witcher's shoulders before beginning to clean the scarred skin, "Not so much, I'm still banned from quite a few places, and I just…"</p><p>The bard trailing off made Geralt turn, bracing an arm on his thigh so he didn't topple over, Jaskier looked sullen, not as confident as he had been this entire time.  Shaking himself, from his own thoughts it appeared, Jaskier turned back to his task, his knuckles rubbing into the muscles after each swipe of the wet cloth.</p><p>For as much as Jaskier's help was needed, Geralt did manage to steal a cloth and keep a bowl of hot water close enough to do some of the work on his own.  Jaskier stepped away after stabilizing the witcher to remove his pants and underclothes, taking all of the clothing away and leaving the boots near Geralt's armor in the corner.  By the time he was through, Geralt was dizzy from leaning down to clean off all of his legs.</p><p>Jaskier returned with fresh clothes, and not the spare set from Geralt's pack, these were much too fine and expensive.  Ignoring the glare of confusion, Jaskier got Geralt into fresh underthings and pants before almost shoving him back onto the couch when he started swaying too much.</p><p>"Do your ribs need to be wrapped? I can't tell if the one is cracked through or not." Jaskier fussed with the things on the table, ignoring Geralt's stare until the witcher drew his focus with a low sigh.</p><p>"These are-"</p><p>"Not what you're used to, I know, but after what you've been through judging by the state you're in…you need this."</p><p>"Jaskier, I can't-" Geralt cut himself off, throat tightening as the mounting thoughts threatened to overcome him.  He already owed the bard, let alone the master of the house, and now…</p><p>Something in his expression must have finished his protest, Jaskier's face softening in an instant, a bit of grin on his face as well.</p><p>"Geralt, you can, because I said so.  I know that look, same as me asking for extra food at an inn when we were low on coin.  That doesn't matter here-"</p><p>"I can't-"</p><p>Jaskier shook his head, "Can't what?  Accept a gift? Geralt, your clothes were ruined, and that spare shirt you have tucked in your pack can't even be called a rag anymore.  And besides," The bard smirked, waving a hand around the room, "Not like we have to worry about upsetting the host."</p><p>Confusion must have still remained in his eyes, because Jaskier snorted out a rough laugh, "For the love of…Geralt, what is my name?  And I don't mean my stage name, the one I don't tell just anyone on the streets."</p><p>That took a moment to remember, but something about it unsettled Geralt's already shaky grip on his stomach, "Julian."</p><p>"Julian <em>what</em>?"</p><p>"Pankratz?"</p><p>Nodding, Jaskier backed up a step to spin in a circle, ducking into a mockery of a true bow before the witcher, "Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount of Lettenhove, liege lord of Kerack beneath King Anders himself, at your service."</p><p>Somewhere, in his daze, Geralt recognized the titles, likely from one of Jaskier's rambling days on the road from years ago.  Or from passing news of politics the witcher didn't bother to pay attention to.  Neither explained much, but Jaskier went on as he picked up a steaming bowl and sat on the table in front of Geralt, taking his injured arm carefully to clean the wound better.</p><p>"Now, as you can see by the grandeur of this room alone, you don't have to worry about costs my dear witcher, the estate is quite well off without your sour ideas of not accepting gifts.  So for now, just relax and let me finish, you look ready to fall asleep and I can attest that the couch is not nearly as comfortable as the bed and you will definitely be wanting that."</p><p>Staring at the hands on his wrist, Geralt couldn't make himself respond, struggling to stop his throat from locking up.  This wasn't even close to what he'd expected, when meeting the family in charge of the manor, not by a thousand miles.  As it was, Geralt's chest wouldn't loosen from the tightness it had started after seeing the bard again, not after the mountain.</p><p>If Jaskier noticed the turmoil, he didn't speak of it, focused on cleaning the gash with care before tilting the forearm to better see the discoloration from the poison.</p><p>"Is it still supposed to be this color?  I thought the potions took care of this."</p><p>Pulling his arm up, Geralt checked over the veins, grunting a bit in annoyance but let Jaskier pull the arm back to his lap and continuing his task, "Might need another dose.  Big monster."</p><p>Humming in reply, Jaskier stood once the wound was clean, leaving long enough to retrieve the familiar pouch and setting it on Geralt's thigh while he dug through it himself.</p><p>"Oriole? Or Swallow?"</p><p>Geralt didn't answer right away, having leaned back into the couch to rest his head and eyes for a moment, the firelight so close combined with the fading sunlight behind him was bothering his vision.</p><p>It took Jaskier's soft muttering to abruptly cut off for Geralt to open his eyes again, the bard staring at the pouch in pure silence.</p><p>"Jaskier?"</p><p>He jerked upright, shoving aside the pile of clean rags on the table in a flash to make room.  With the care of someone growing extremely upset but unwilling to cause further damage, Jaskier almost slammed each vial down onto the table as he pulled them all out of the pouch.</p><p>Each of them were empty, every last one.</p><p>"Bloody hells…" Jaskier wasn't quite frantic, but pretty damned close to it, holding one potion left in his hand before shaking the pouch upside down to prove there was nothing left.  Two neat rows of tiny bottles were lined up on the table, their glassy shimmer of emptiness mocking Geralt as he stared at them while Jaskier fetched a glass of ale.</p><p>"Swallow, your last one.  Down it, now."</p><p>Not taking the twist of luck for granted, Geralt knocked back the potion, chasing it with the ale before coughing faintly at the abrupt motion making his ribs throb.</p><p>Jaskier remained silent, watching his arm until the black lines had finally faded away and the redness paled back to normal.  Geralt's ribs eased a bit as well, aching but less at risk of puncturing a lung.  It all took about five minutes.</p><p>"How long?"</p><p>Geralt met Jaskier's gaze, flashing back to the empty vials with restrained horror.</p><p>"Geralt," And hand barely touched his cheek to draw his gaze away, "How long?  How long have you been this low?"</p><p>Shaking his head, Geralt looked back at the table, his mind racing over the past three weeks, it hadn't been long…at all…</p><p>There wasn't time to answer, not when the heavy muscles across Geralt's torso abruptly cramped, giving the witcher three seconds of warning before his entire stomach clenched.</p><p>Jaskier was ready, shoving a bowl beneath Geralt's chin just in time.</p><p>Swallow burned a helluva lot worse on the way back up, stinging Geralt's throat to the point his eyes watered with the force of ejecting the now useless potion before it could finish its purpose.</p><p>A hand smoothed over his shoulder, keeping Geralt from falling until he was able to sit back and accept the water cup pressed to his lips.</p><p>"Well that didn't work," Jaskier sounded frustrated, but there was heavier concern in his voice than anger, "Here, sit up a bit, I'm going wrap your ribs for the night, might help the pain as well."</p><p>Geralt leaned heavily against his shoulder, braced there while bandages were wound tight across his chest.  The pressure made his stomach hurt, but being able to control his breathing helped steady the nausea a bit.  Jaskier was moving again after that, pulling Geralt to the end of the couch to almost lean over the arm.</p><p>"Hold still, your hair is a mess and I refuse to let you just leave it like this."</p><p>He didn't have any fight in him, Geralt let the bard's fingers tangle through the grey-tinged strands with hot water and bucket on the floor.  The soft tugs only hurt when Jaskier neared the head wound, and extra care was taken for that spot until the white hair was at least mostly the right color and no longer tangled as a rat's nest.</p><p>Jaskier sat him back up again, turning to the ugly bruise and cut on Geralt's left temple with a burning concern in his gaze.  He ignored Geralt's eyes on him, fingers feather soft as he examined the wound.</p><p>"Good gods…you're lucky this didn't crack your skull it's so deep.  How did this happen?"</p><p>"A brick."</p><p>The words were out before Geralt could stop himself, and Jaskier truly stiffened beside him in shock.  Geralt looked away, not wanting to see the bard's face, until a hand lightly gripped his chin to turn the amber back to blue.</p><p>"Please…" Jaskier looked like he was about to cry, "Don't tell me this was a human."</p><p>Geralt swallowed, staring at the man next to him until he had to look away before the words could slip out.</p><p>Jaskier's gasp was the last straw, and Geralt bit his cheek to keep from speaking.  Standing abruptly, Jaskier stalked to the door, ripping it open with an anger the witcher wasn't familiar with, especially not when Jaskier roared down the hall at the guards stationed at the end.</p><p>"Rixon!  Get me Markus!"</p><p>The affirmations were lost when Jaskier turned away from the door, returning to Geralt's side and carefully pressing their foreheads together while the bard struggled to keep his tears back.</p><p>"Gods…Geralt…I'm…" Jaskier jerked away in anger, kicking at the nearest fancy chair with a growl of his own, "By the seven hells can humans be anymore horrible!  Of all the-"</p><p>Geralt stared, unable to fully comprehend just what set off Jaskier's temper until he listened to the words closer, Jaskier was <em>mad</em>, to the point of wrecking things-the finery he was always prattling about, because <em>humans</em> had hurt <em>Geralt</em>.</p><p>Shock didn't even begin to cover it, and Geralt tried to stand and at least slow Jaskier's frantic pacing.</p><p>Instead he stumbled, collapsing back to the couch with a stifled groan while his arm wrapped around his torso.</p><p>"-and to top it off-"</p><p>"Jaskier."</p><p>"-couldn't just-"</p><p>"Jaskier."</p><p>"But <em>NOO!</em> Had to go and-"</p><p>Geralt groaned, unable to stop this one as he struggled to remain still, "<em>Fuck</em>."</p><p>The low curse did catch Jaskier's attention, this time he almost wasn't fast enough, barely getting the bowl in place before Geralt heaved.</p><p>"Easy…take a breath, come on Geralt, just breathe."</p><p>Slumping to the side, Geralt thought he'd been aiming for the cushions, instead his head fell against Jaskier's chest, the body flexing as the dirty bowl was set aside before stilling.  Hands carefully brushed over his neck and hair, a grounding point past the nausea and dizziness.</p><p>"Come on, easy does it." Jaskier had allowed a few moments of Geralt's leaning on him, before coaxing the witcher up enough to accept a few sips of water, "There, less nasty taste.  Let's get you in bed, alright?"</p><p>Nodding seemed like a bad idea, so Geralt just grunted, allowing Jaskier to pull him up once again.  Walking was much harder this time, Geralt struggled to not collapse as leaning fully on Jaskier was entirely unavoidable at this point.</p><p>But he was right, the bed was infinitely more comfortable than the couch, smelling of faint soap and fresh air from being dried outside.  Jaskier sat the witcher on the edge, before adjusting the pillows to best support Geralt's aching torso.  Laying down properly was a lesson in pain Geralt didn't want to go through again, and once settled he was tempted to never move again.  A hand on his shoulder stirred him enough to see Jaskier holding yet another cup, this one steaming and smelling of meat.</p><p>"It's just broth, but you need to get something in you, with all that healing."</p><p>Geralt shook his head with a groan, ignoring the tighter grip on his shoulder until Jaskier shook it lightly.</p><p>"Don't argue Geralt, you need to eat."</p><p>Shaking his head again, Geralt willed himself to just pass out already, anything to stop the rolling nausea that burned in his veins almost as sharply as his stomach.</p><p>"I'll tell Ciri."</p><p>That got his attention, and with his lips parted to ask, Geralt suddenly found himself with a mouthful of broth.</p><p>Swallowing took a lot of effort, but Jaskier did concede after half the mug was emptied, allowing Geralt to slump back out of breath.</p><p>"How do you-"</p><p>Jaskier shrugged, "She's my guest, and I was once hers.  I performed frequently in Cintra through much of her toddler and early youth.  Calanthe invited me back up until the princess turned nine, then I guess rumors of witchers within Cintra's borders got her nervous, so the queen only had me back twice more.  Even if you didn't, I kept an eye on the Child of Surprise, she's quite lovely, and deviously clever if given the chance."</p><p>Geralt's lips twitched into a grin, earning a wider one from Jaskier beside him.</p><p>He was about to ask how Cirilla was faring, and Jenna, both girls having been absent from Geralt's sight all day and it made him uneasy, even knowing it was Jaskier they'd been guests of.</p><p>Instead, Jaskier caught him when Geralt all but threw himself to the side, leaning over the edge of the bed with a sharp gag.</p><p>Groaning in pain, Geralt ducked his head into Jaskier's shoulder, unable to move with his head spinning so badly.  Jaskier waited until Geralt's breathing had calmed a bit more, helping him back to the pillows before ripping his doublet off and dropping it into the pile of vomit.</p><p>"Jas-"</p><p>Waving it off, Jaskier sat on the bed again, "I didn't like that one anyway."</p><p>Huffing a breath, Geralt remained as still as he could, eyes tight against the waves of alternating pain and nausea rolling across his body.</p><p>When Jaskier reached for a mug again, the witcher barely hid a flinch, his hand falling heavy on Jaskier's thigh in warning.</p><p>"Don't…please don't."</p><p>Jaskier shook his head, "I'm not, I promise, take a sip of water, rinse your mouth out."</p><p>Doing so left Geralt winded, and he missed Jaskier cleaning things up a bit before heading to the door.  The voice of the steward drew Geralt's focus, and he twisted a little to see.</p><p>A servant was removing the buckets and rags, taking Geralt's clothes with him without a hint of disgust at the filth.  Markus was listening to the orders from Jaskier, nodding solemnly in understanding.</p><p>"…and have my own mount saddled, I'll meet the Earl in Brisford.  I won't tolerate-"</p><p>Geralt growling softly cut off anything else, and he turned away from the door when Jaskier's voice trailed off thinking the bard had left.</p><p>A hand on his arm, guiding Geralt back to where he was before stopped that thought, "What's wrong?"</p><p>Choking, Geralt jerked up with a soft cry, eyes watering from the cramps radiating through his torso while he dry heaved into the bucket Jaskier held.</p><p>Pain radiated past his rational thinking, and after Jaskier moved the bucket, turning back to brace Geralt upright, the witcher slumped against his shoulder, soft whines sliding out with every breath.</p><p>"<em>Don't leave</em>." It was barely a whisper, easily muffled into Jaskier's soft shirt, but the hand that had reached up to lightly stroke Geralt's hair only paused for a second.</p><p>"Oh Geralt…" The warmth and concern in Jaskier's voice threw Geralt over the edge.  Guided back to slump into the pillows, Geralt found his head resting on another cushion, propped across Jaskier's lap while the man stretched out beside him, sitting up a bit more so he could still reach the bucket if needed.</p><p>Laying down almost made the dizziness worse, until gentle fingers began combing through his hair again, the soothing touch a grounding against the pain.</p><p>"Just rest Geralt, everything is fine," Jaskier pulled a blanket over Geralt's long body, smoothing the cover before returning to the white hair, "Sleep if you can, all is well."</p><p>Xxx</p><p>It had to be dawn, or very near to it.</p><p>His head felt as heavy as stones, weighted by the drag of long sleep.  The room was dim, warm by the smoldering hearth that was little more than sparking coals in their darkness, only a handful of candles spread out to give the chamber shape.  He stared at the room, dark shapes and dim shadows fuzzy in his eyes that refused to properly focus.</p><p>The bed was warm, the blankets a comforting weight and not restricting when his limbs twitched to test the fabric's give.</p><p>Rolling a shoulder made something else move, and he froze to assess the situation.</p><p>A low intake of air preceded the pillow under his head shifting, the other body adjusting how they were sat against the headboards until they were comfortable and still once more.</p><p>Twisting slowly, his bleary eyes found the other occupant of the bed, Jaskier was propped up further and half asleep, not realizing Geralt was awake.</p><p>Definitely not realizing this when someone tapped on the door, barely audible to any ears, Jaskier's hand lightly brushed over Geralt's hair in constant fussing when his sleep heavy voice called out softly.</p><p>"Enter."</p><p>Geralt remained still, his eyes locked on the sheets in front of him while the door creaked open just a little. </p><p>Clearing his throat, Jaskier's smile was clear in his voice, as low as it was to avoid disturbing the witcher laying across the bed.</p><p>"He sleeps, it's alright."</p><p>"He didn't come for meals, any of them."</p><p>Jaskier shifted a little, his hand beginning to lightly stroke over Geralt's shoulder and neck as if to soothe, "He just doesn't feel well, monsters are difficult and take a lot out of him.  It's alright princess, you can come closer."</p><p>Ciri's footsteps were as fast as her heartbeat, but she was careful when she climbed up next to Jaskier, likely leaning into his other side, "Those people, in Vole-"</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Why…" Her voice hitched, and Geralt stiffened with her low sob, Jaskier's hand paused, his thumb rubbing a bit harder in acknowledgement and then continuing, "Why would they do that?"</p><p>"Because humans are the real monsters, not all mind you, but some.  They fear what they don't understand and lash out instead of learn." Jaskier moved again, hugging Ciri closer to his side, "But enough of that, it's over, I've even sent word to the Earl that he and I will not be having a pleasant conversation the next time we meet.  As for Geralt…"</p><p>The witcher remained still, eyes drifting shut when the bard's fingers brushed over his temple.</p><p>"He just needs to rest, I'm watching him like he's been watching you.  Everything will be fine."</p><p>"Do you promise?"</p><p>That got more of a reaction, and Geralt almost proved he was awake when Jaskier suddenly had Ciri climb off the bed to he could adjust the pillows and follow her.</p><p>Judging by the sounds, Jaskier was kneeling in front of the princess, earnest in his tone and strong in his words.</p><p>"I will not, not because you do not deserve such an oath, but life is fickle.  And what may seem fine could be something else.  I will promise you this princess, while within my walls, you are safe.  And I will do everything in my power to aid you and Geralt, as stubborn as he is."</p><p>Ciri must have hugged the bard again, before being sent away.  She did carefully grip Geralt's nearest hand, her palm warm and steady against Geralt's cool skin. </p><p>Jaskier waited until she was gone to rise to his feet, easing back on to the bed within Geralt's line of sight.</p><p>"I'm surprised she lasted that long, been worried about you."</p><p>"Hm." Geralt cracked open his eyes, heavy fatigue clouding the witcher's gaze. </p><p>Smirking, Jaskier's fingertips brushed over Geralt's forehead again, checking for fever with the soft touch, "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Like I got hit with a brick."</p><p>"Mm," Jaskier pulled away the blanket a little, checking Geralt's forearm with a steady hand, "Healing up nicely, and you were breathing easier after a few hours so I suspect your ribs are mending as well.  How bad is the pain in your-"</p><p>Geralt's brow furrowed, finally locking eyes with the bard who had been busier checking the witcher over, now the blue were wide in confusion, and Jaskier's hand was shaking when it moved back to Geralt's face.</p><p>"Jaskier?"</p><p>"Are…" He swallowed thickly, "Are you alright?"</p><p>"I…" Geralt propped himself up a bit, wincing at the stiffness of his body, "Jaskier, what's wrong?"</p><p>The hand cupped Geralt's cheek, the thumb brushing over the pale skin, Jaskier remained still when Geralt flinched at the touch, shocked with the sensitivity.</p><p>"Swear to me that was Swallow."</p><p>"What-"</p><p>"Dammit Geralt!" Jaskier pulled him upright, bracing the witcher in a sitting position before both hands held Geralt's head, he was almost shaking, eyes darting over the confused face, "Tell me that was Swallow and nothing more!"</p><p>"Jaskier I swear!" He pulled back a bit, unsteady but able to shake off the bard's touch, "What is the matter with you?"</p><p>Jaskier ignored that, lunging off the bed to scramble at the armoire across the room, Geralt growled slightly, but didn't try to get up, not until the other man returned with a hand mirror and a flickering candle.</p><p>"What the bloody hell is going on Geralt?"</p><p>He didn't have an answer, not after squinting around the light until he could see the reflection.</p><p>Deep onyx eyes stared back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tada!  Now we can get interesting!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xxx</p><p>Yennefer scowled, leaning heavily against the wall and embracing the chill the stone gave her.</p><p>Grey overcast the skies to leave the air dim, a haze of sea mist and cloud cover, and yet flashes of color streaked out amidst the gloom.  The gardens beneath the window were elegant, well maintained, and not ostentatious to the point of making one's teeth hurt with the overpowering sweetness.  Practicality was woven into the extravagance in a blend of functional and showy.  Even from the second floor, Yennefer could see the late season herbs and plants growing in harmony in their tended beds and pots.</p><p>The Viscount Estate was a pleasant mix of this, fancy and useful, blended to maintain the level of aristocracy the mage was used to seeing and the practicality needed to maintain a proper household far from major cities.  Having held their position for over a century, the Pankratz family while not widely known, were as well established in their place as a mountain in the land.</p><p>Aedirn's trade with Kerack was limited, only reaching to one another for frivolous matters.  Pearls, abalone shells, shark teeth, sea glass…decorations mostly in trade for the delicate flowers and plants Aedirn grew further inland.  Kerack was a port to mitigate Skelligan trade with other kingdoms, taxed heavily by Cidaris, but holding their own and maintaining their grip on the mouth of the Adalatte River.  In return for the trade constantly going through Kerack, the kingdom's leaders held high positions in other courts, constant alliances within their offices.</p><p>Viscount Horenz Pankratz, the patriarch of the manor, had served the Cidarian king for decades, his wife was the daughter of the Merchant king, the man who ran and distributed nearly all trade across the Continent, aiding and managing the hundreds of others in their travels and work.</p><p>At least that's what Yennefer learned about forty years ago.  Now, she had met a total of five people within the manor.</p><p>Markus the steward, Mavis the head housekeeper, Arla the chambermaid assigned to Yennefer's needs, Lorne the second head chef who had been serving their meals while the actual head chef hadn't left the kitchens, and Sarah the handmaiden who was caring for the two girls Geralt had somehow had with him in Vole.</p><p>Having slept through the first meal after their arrival to the manor, Yennefer had taken a late afternoon tea with Triss and spent the entire time questioning her.</p><p>Triss had been utterly useless.</p><p>Her <em>friend</em> owed Merigold a debt, for what…Yennefer wasn't told, and just how much of a debt that somehow involved the Pankratz family…</p><p>Yennefer had spent a good hour cursing fate that she had been dragged back near that bard.</p><p>Jaskier had stopped by her chamber right before Triss had left the tea session, ensuring the mages were content with their quarters and assuring that any needs would be satisfied.  Upon seeing Yennefer, the kind smile had shifted into barely restrained arrogance that for once…the bard held the upper hand.</p><p>Since then, Jaskier had made himself impossibly scarce, the manor staff assisting as needed, but Julian Alfred Pankratz was nowhere to be found. </p><p>For that matter Geralt had been even more secluded, and while she'd had ample opportunity, Yennefer hadn't walked down the hall to knock on the constantly closed door.</p><p>Today, three days after their late night arrival, Yennefer had spent most of her time resting in her room, attempting to focus her chaos that was rather out of reach of anything forceful.  Now she leaned on the windowsill, staring at the garden almost ready to go dormant for winter, much like the power under the surface of her skin, barely there but the last dregs.</p><p>Triss and Tissaia were walking the paths below Yennefer, speaking contently and frequently pausing to examine herbs the late season blooms still present.  Instead of joining them, Yennefer moved further into the manor, pausing at another window to see Sarah and Mavis outside with the two girls.  There were guards on the wall of this section of the garden, heavier security than the two sentries posted near the mages on the opposite end. </p><p>If Jaskier's family was putting this much stock into children a Witcher happened to have with him, then perhaps there was something Yennefer hadn't discovered-</p><p>Her heels clacked on the stone floors, echoing harshly as she stalked back to the guest wing.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>"Bloody…" Yennefer almost reached for her Chaos again, intending on busting through the closed door if it didn't open shortly, "Geralt! Open this door!"</p><p>Her bordering on frantic knocking hadn't ceased its aggressiveness, and yet no answer had come from the other side.</p><p>Not until Yennefer had paused long enough to growl in the empty hallway, kicking at the ornate border of the door.</p><p>That got the door to open, Jaskier glaring at her with a rather impressive level of venom for a human.</p><p>"Can I <em>help</em> you?"</p><p>Yennefer would have shoved past him, might have even sent him across the room with a flick of her wrist if she didn't throw up a portal to shoot the bard off to the unknown.  Would have done any of that, had she not seen the interior of the chamber.</p><p>Heavy curtains had been erected over the windows, not the light filtering panels like the other guest chambers.  Nearly all light was blocked out other than slivers at the edges, other than a few candles and a barely smoldering hearth, the room was dark.</p><p>Geralt acted like even that wasn't enough, hunched over with his eyes hidden behind a hand to keep any glimmers from his vision.</p><p>Considering how the witcher looked the last time Yennefer had seen him, Geralt was much improved.</p><p>After stepping into the room silently to allow Jaskier to shut the door again, she doubted it was an actual change.  The room smelled dull, but held a faint tinge of sickness.</p><p>Judging by the bucket tucked near Geralt's feet, it wasn't an old scent.</p><p>"Do you have a reason to be barging in that couldn't be attended by someone else?" Jaskier snapped, moving away to stand behind the couch Geralt was on, "Or do you find disturbing others a better use of your time?"</p><p>The bard leaned on the furniture casually, but even in the dim light and barely knowing the man, Yennefer knew he was utterly exhausted.  It was a forced aggression, nothing like the snide remarks and witty repertoire the bard was exceptionally adept at.</p><p>"Geralt…"</p><p>Ignoring her, the witcher moved only a little, fleeting like he was just repositioning his balance, but even that appeared haggard.</p><p>Yennefer stepped closer, half her mind wanting to know what was wrong, the rest screamed at her to just get the hell away from all of this.</p><p>Until the witcher suddenly jerked, like he'd been punched in the gut even being almost folded in half.</p><p>The bucket was shoved into his hands before Yennefer even knew Jaskier had moved, Geralt gagged heavily, spitting bile into the pail.</p><p>"What…" Yennefer made it to the nearest chair, leaning on its tall back for support in her confusion.  Jaskier helped Geralt rinse his mouth, completely supporting the bucket when the witcher's hands trembled too violently to even take the small water cup.</p><p>"Don't scream."</p><p>"What?" Yennefer's brow furrowed, "Geralt?"</p><p>His voice was hoarse, the words croaked out from an abused throat, "Don't. Scream."</p><p>"Why would I-"</p><p>She did gasp, jaw clicking shut to clench tightly and contain any further noise.</p><p>Geralt met her violet gaze, glancing up with a worn face to reveal dark black eyes surrounded by bruised skin.</p><p>"That's…"</p><p>"Not normal." Jaskier stated, slinging himself across another chair and resting his head back while Geralt slumped into the pillows on the couch, closing his dark eyes against the dim light.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>Geralt shrugged awkwardly, looking to already be half asleep, much like Jaskier who'd all but gone limp.</p><p>Yennefer stepped close enough to sit on the chair, glancing between the two men before speaking, "Why are your eyes like that?"</p><p>Jaskier grunted, "Potions adjust a witcher's eyesight, Cat is the most notable and turns the eyes pure black with bruised veins.  Wears off after…what is it? Eight hours Geralt?"</p><p>"More or less."</p><p>"And yet," Jaskier slowly climbed back to his feet, pulling a soaked rag from a steaming bowl on a table, he wrung it out, folding it into a compress, "Here we are, over four days after the last dose."</p><p>The bard pulled Geralt's hand away from his face, stopping the witcher from rubbing at his bruised eyes, and lightly pressing the hot compress over them.  Sighing heavily, Geralt slumped further into the pillows, almost completely unmoving.  The bruising was heavier than it was supposed to be, Yennefer could see the darker patches where fingers had pressed too hard, and the deeper tint to the lids from utter exhaustion marring the witcher's face.</p><p>"Have you tried potions?" Yennefer asked, having let the silence build for several minutes while Geralt appeared to fall asleep and Jaskier returned to his chair.</p><p>Before Jaskier could reply, Geralt growled deep in his chest, rolling to the side to glare at the mage with eyes of pitch, "Don't you think I'd have done so if I could?"</p><p>"Geralt-"</p><p>"I'm out.  My supplies are gone and the vials are empty.  I have <em>nothing</em> that could fix this.  Even if I did," Geralt grimaced, a hand pressing to his stomach tightly, "I can't keep it down."</p><p>"Is there anything you can?" Her voice was lighter, more concerned than accusatory and the change surprised Yennefer, standing slowly to approach the witcher and kneel, "Broth or tea? To ease-"</p><p>A scarred and calloused hand gripped Yennefer's wrist to keep it from touching the witcher's face, "I can't keep <em>anything</em> down."</p><p>Geralt met her gaze before quickly looking away, catching the flinch before Yennefer even realized she had jumped.  This was not how she had wanted the next meeting between them to go, she'd had her heart set on yelling at Geralt until he undid the curse he'd laid on her.  To give her back her choice…</p><p>And yet the witcher on the couch was not the same as the one who had pleaded with magic to save a mage's life, nor the one that had stood on a mountaintop and was given the sentence of Destiny by a much crueler judge than fate.</p><p>This witcher, was very tired and very sick, much like some of the people in Rinde before the mayor had interceded.</p><p>Pulling her wrist from the cold hand, Yennefer's fingertips lightly brushed Geralt's temple, earning a low noise from Jaskier that the mage ignored, "May I?"</p><p>"Hm," Geralt shrugged, keeping his eyes closed as silent permission to continue.  Yennefer hummed herself, before the fingertips smoothed into a warm palm against chilled skin.</p><p>Yennefer, while unable to bring about anything defensive or combative, stretched her reach to lighter things, to brush across Geralt's body with a deeper sense.</p><p>That's what she intended, Yennefer had no other motive than to assess at least the bare minimum what was going on.</p><p>Her result, was Geralt lurching back from her so violently he knocked the couch over with the sudden thrust of weight.</p><p>"Fuck!"</p><p>Before she could yell at the witcher, Jaskier threw himself over the upturned furniture ahead of the mage.  Yennefer stood to yell, and found herself staring frozen.</p><p>"Shit …Geralt-no-no-no…Geralt!  C'mon!" Jaskier was barely succeeding in holding Geralt steady, the witcher spasming in a fit, "Geralt, c'mon…<em>fuck!</em> Markus! Rixon!"</p><p>Yennefer jerked back when the chamber doors were slammed open, light flooding the room from the hallway; Rixon rushed to Jaskier's aid, the steward had taken two steps into the room before spinning around and shouting into the hallways.  The witcher heard none of this, shaking in aborted jerks, eyes rolling in his head that were less solid black, a jagged mix of onyx and bloodshot amber.</p><p>Jaskier was in tears when he finally turned to Yennefer, "Do something!"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"Move!" Hands shoved Yennefer aside, long dark hair hanging like a cape over the woman's back as she rushed between the mage and the witcher.</p><p>"Rixon brace his legs, he's going to kick you-don't let go.  Jaskier, stay at his head, brace his shoulders with your knees-c'mon now, bite down love-" The woman forced Geralt's teeth around a thick leather belt, folded over to bolster its strength, "Markus-"</p><p>"I have sent for the Lady Merigold, Mavis has removed the children from this wing-"</p><p>"Send-"</p><p>"I have milady."</p><p>The woman grunted, hands keeping the belt in Geralt's teeth while Markus pinned one of the witcher's arms.  Jaskier was trembling, one of his arms bracing Geralt's other against the bard's side, his own hands smoothing over Geralt's face in desperate attempts at comfort.  Green velvet was wrinkled and marred as the woman leaned over Geralt's chest, her weight keeping the witcher from bucking too far out of their hands in his spasms.</p><p>"Sh…hush now…it's alright, I will not leave you, shh…shh…"</p><p>Yennefer stared, knocked to the side again as Triss rushed in, falling to the floor in her haste to assist.</p><p>"By the gods…" Tissaia's voice pulled Yennefer from her shock, the Rectoress staring as well before meeting her pupil's gaze with some modicum of strength Yennefer didn't have.</p><p>"What started this?" Triss' gaze looked to Jaskier, earning a rapid shake of the head while the bard took over the woman's soothing mantra, his voice smoothing out the more he spoke, "<em>Who</em> did this?"</p><p>Grunting with the effort, the woman's green eyes flashed angrily at Triss, adjusting her position when Geralt's body stiffened in a tight hold before spasming violently, "Why don't you ask <em>her.</em>"</p><p>Triss glanced at Yennefer, earning a blank shake of the head.  Merigold rolled her eyes, focusing on Geralt again and lightly resting her palms on his temples.  She didn't need to know what Triss was doing, Yennefer could feel the wisps of magic wave over Geralt, steadying the erratic heart and nerves without imposing binds on the seizing body.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>"…it's okay, it's okay Geralt…"</p><p>Jaskier's voice was the only thing Geralt could hear around the horrendous roaring in his ears.  It's all he could do, to fist his hand in the bard's shirt, the silky fabric strained in his grip.  Somewhere, past the roaring, and the waves of endless cold wracking his body, Geralt could feel other hands keeping his frame from injuring others or himself, careful to allow the body movement without actually causing more damage in the restraints.</p><p>And somewhere, a warm touch barely brushed over Geralt's body, easing the horrid pain and letting his mind take over.  It felt like ages, before Geralt could feel the iron clad shackles that had clamped on his muscles…finally unlock and let his aching body go limp.</p><p>Slow groans slid from his throat, warm hands rubbing down his limbs before several helped sit him up to lean against another body.  The witcher almost flinched away, until calloused hands brushed over his face to smooth the hair from his eyes.</p><p>Geralt buried his face in the Jaskier's chest, hiding from the others.  As his hearing returned, the others backing off was audible, while the steady heartbeat beneath his ear helped calm the witcher's mind.</p><p>Hands lightly ran down Geralt's arm, drawing his shaky gaze to a woman in a green velvet dress, the finery mussed and rumpled from pinning the witcher.  Her dark hair fell over her neck, concealing the pendant at her throat, but the green eyes were sharp, and oh so familiar.</p><p>"Here, let's get that out of your mouth." Seren was slow to move, carefully brushing her fingers on Geralt's jaw while he figured out what she meant.</p><p>"Geralt," Jaskier's hand moved in front of the witcher's gaze, "Relax your jaw, let go."</p><p>Grunting, the tension fled from Geralt's jaw, and he slowly released the belt someone had forced between his teeth to keep his mouth from harm.  Seren helped, easing the folds loose and prying the damp leather from Geralt's teeth where it had caught from pressure and the sharp incisors.  She was ready with a wet rag before Geralt could realize how dry his mouth was, squeezing water over scratched lips and dampening the tongue that miraculously hadn't been bloodied throughout the incident.</p><p>"There we go, rest a moment dear witcher, I'll return." She stood, adjusting heavy skirts and stepping out of Geralt's vision.</p><p>Jaskier shifted, his arms wrapping firmly around Geralt's shoulders when the witcher shuddered slightly, "Easy…it's alright."</p><p>Voices murmuring drew Geralt's focus away from the bard, glancing around to see Seren directing servants with the elegance of a highborn lady.  Triss Merigold was helping her and conferring with the Aretuza Rectoress at the same time.</p><p>Groaning softly, Geralt turned into Jaskier's shirt, trying to stifle the noises in his chest.  The bard noticed anyway, cheek resting on white hair when he leaned down.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>He wouldn't admit it, not to anyone else, but Geralt whimpered softly, pressing his face to the fine fabric covering the warm torso keeping him partially upright.</p><p>"Geralt?"</p><p>"Make them leave…please…"</p><p>Jaskier's swallow clicked in his throat, but the hands softly running down Geralt's arm and back never stilled, "I…alright…okay Geralt."</p><p>Sighing in relief, Geralt stopped listening, slumping against Jaskier entirely in defeat to the exhaustion wracking his body.  The sounds stopped, the vibrations in the air fading and then ceasing when the heavy door was pulled shut.  A hand brushed over Geralt's face, bringing his focus back to Jaskier with the light touch and earning a flinch.</p><p>"Easy there Master Witcher, I suspect you do not wish to spend the night on the floor, not today." Seren joined Jaskier, a light smile on her face before she rested a hand on Geralt's, "Let's get you to bed."</p><p>Geralt didn't get a chance to protest, Jaskier was already moving at the woman's directions.  Between the two of them, he was pulled upright, the path back to the soft bed lit by a lantern in the corner.  Jaskier did most of the work, out of the three of them, Geralt as able to keep his feet under him and that was it.  On the other hand, any faltering from the witcher and Seren stopped the swaying every time during the slow shuffle across the room.</p><p>Heated blankets were spread over the sheets, warming the mattress when the witcher was laid down.  Seren left them, and Jaskier eased down beside Geralt with a low sigh.</p><p>"Well that's never happened before."</p><p>For all the shit he'd been through, monsters and men, Geralt couldn't disagree.  The choked snort from his throat slid into weak chuckles that Jaskier soon matched, grinning widely in the dim light.</p><p>"Do you feel up to talking?" Jaskier's grin softened into seriousness, his hand taking Geralt's when the witcher looked away, "Or would you rather rest first?"</p><p>Shrugging, Geralt still didn't meet the blue gaze, staring at the sheets to his left while Jaskier's thumb rubbed the witcher's hand.</p><p>"Has that ever happened before?"</p><p>Geralt shook his head, letting the bard tug on his arm but refused to look.</p><p>"Your eyes," That got him, and Geralt met the bard's with his half lidded ones, Jaskier grinned, "They've-relaxed-I guess would be a word for it, rich gold again, though the right has a streak of black across it like an ink stain.  Do they hurt?"</p><p>Another shake of the head, followed by a rough cough and Geralt tried to prop himself up, shaking too much to succeed.  Jaskier helped him, pulling a cup from the nightstand and helping the witcher drink.</p><p>"Seren…"</p><p>"Hmm?" Jaskier laid Geralt back, "Oh, her…"</p><p>Chuckling the bard situated them both with pillows again, propping Geralt up a bit better with his own hip.  Glancing up at him, Geralt felt his face relaxing with the small grin on Jaskier's.  Warm fingers started combing through Geralt's hair, ignoring the sweat soaked into the strands and just smoothing the tangles.</p><p>"Seren is family, I'm surprised she was actually here to be honest, she's usually off managing other affairs elsewhere." Jaskier explained, "Though I'm glad she was, I honestly wouldn't have remembered to have you bite down on something to keep from hurting yourself.  Not like that."</p><p>"Hm." Geralt shrugged, reaching for a blanket and relaxing when Jaskier pulled one over instead, "How-"</p><p>"Are we related?"</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>Another chuckle, this one softer and heavily affectionate, "She's…she's my aunt, my mother's sister."</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>"Eloquent as always Geralt."</p><p>The witcher shrugged again, twisting slowly to lie on his side, Jaskier didn't move out of the way, keeping a hand on Geralt's shoulder and his head on the pillow across the bard's lap.</p><p>"What do you think caused that? The seizure?"</p><p>"I…" Geralt sighed, slumping into the pillows Jaskier had been moving around to support him better, "I don't know."</p><p>Jaskier hummed softly, his hand reaching to Geralt's chin to draw his gaze, "Get some sleep, neither of us have rested in almost two days.  Once you wake we'll figure this out."</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Xx</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Staggering down the long hall, Geralt tried not to glance up at the windows, the bright sunlight hurting his eyes after being secluded in darkness for almost a week. </p><p>After the first, Geralt had two more seizures, each more exhausting than the last.  His eyes had darkened only once more, he woke the second day after Yennefer had barged in-with pitch black eyes stirred without potions again.  This time the blackness faded away after a few hours, leaving the witcher with a horrible headache that spun his vision with roiling nausea for the rest of the day.</p><p>Other than stretches of time where Geralt truly slept for long hours collectively, Jaskier hadn't left the room for more than fleeting moments.  He'd leave to change clothes after they grew too thick with the scent of sweat or sickness from propping Geralt up each time the witcher lost his stomach.  Besides that, Jaskier only left for his family when Geralt managed to sink deep enough into unconsciousness that his absence wasn't noticed.</p><p>Today, Geralt had woken up before Jaskier returned, a low ache in his belly from hunger instead of the opposite.  Fresh clothes waiting on the dresser had almost been too fine of quality for the witcher to don, but he did, accepting the silent gift. </p><p>Following the echoes of voices, and scent of hot food, Geralt tried not to stumble in front of the infrequently posted guards or the servants bustling about with their duties.  Somehow he made it to the dining hall without further embarrassing himself, a feat in Geralt's mind worthy of the reward.</p><p>"Geralt!"</p><p>A fan of pearl colored hair flared out when Ciri leaped from her chair to sprint across the room.  Geralt caught her, staggering back with such force in a smaller body.  This time, Ciri wasn't shaking from exhaustion and stress, maybe a bit of stress from going every day with the witcher to six straight without.  Hugging her tight, Geralt sighed into the smooth hair as the tension drained away, not realizing how much he'd relied on her to be there at all times.</p><p>Much like after that damned mountain…</p><p>"Oi! Get back here you!  Breakfast is hot!" Jaskier's tease broke them apart, and Ciri giggled while pulling Geralt to the table. </p><p>Smirking when Geralt looked to him, Jaskier lounged further in his chair at the head of the mid-sized banquet table capable of holding about twenty people.  Ciri forced Geralt to a chair next to her own, sitting at Jaskier's immediate left while the right was empty to provide space for the papers Jaskier was in the middle of.  Across from the witcher was Triss, happily munching on sweetbreads with a welcoming grin before she turned back to monitoring Jenna.  Yennefer sat next to the youngest girl with Tissaia across from her, leaving an empty seat between the Rectoress and witcher.</p><p>Easing onto the ornately carved chair, Geralt flicked his gaze to Jenna, earning himself a tiny smile before the girl shoved fruit in her mouth and focused back on Triss.</p><p>Jaskier was muttering to himself while they ate, his quill scratching at one scroll or another around long fingers grabbing food when the bard remembered he was supposed to be eating.  No one else truly spoke, other than passing dishes around their small section of table.</p><p>"By the gods it's deafening in here!  A monastery could be livelier!"</p><p>Triss snorted into her cup, almost spewing the tea over Geralt's plate at the abrupt entrance of Lady Seren.  Dressed in bright blue today, the woman dropped rather inelegantly into the chair next to Geralt, smirking at Ciri behind the chair before filling her plate.</p><p>Clearing her throat loudly earned Seren a scowl from Yennefer, a giggle from both girls, and a low sigh of exasperation from Jaskier.</p><p>"Good Morning Aunt Seren."</p><p>"Why thank you my dearest nephew," Her tone was full of sarcasm, leaning on the table edge with little care for decorum, "And a good morning to you as well."</p><p>Jenna giggled louder, hiding her face in Triss' sleeve when Seren turned to the child, "Oh come now, Jenna M'Cavay, stop your blushing darling and finish your food."</p><p>"You know her?"</p><p>Ciri's abrupt question got a genuine smile from the lady, Seren nodded while fussing with her eggs and rice, "I do indeed, her father works for me and is on his way.  Had to send Rasel over to Brisford yesterday, he called up Braun and is escorting him here as we speak.  Was wondering just where this little filly had run off to, heard there was trouble down by Cleves on the Fall caravan."</p><p>"A Golem."</p><p>Yennefer choked on her wine, hand flying to her mouth to stifle the spill, once under control she glared at Geralt, "That's not possible."</p><p>"Ooh," Jaskier sneered his way into a wicked smile, "Not yet midmorning and already calling Geralt a liar?  Well done, Yennefer."</p><p>"Shut it bard."</p><p>"Viscount."</p><p>Before she could retort, Geralt's stare cut the mage off, "I watched the damn thing melt in the river, it was a Golem.  Chaos sour with desperation and terror from a little girl who'd been raped and beaten."</p><p>"That much Chaos would have been noticed by Aretuza." Yennefer snapped.</p><p>A low huff slid from Tissaia, "I suspect, if living in Cleves, the Maribor mage was off with their king, Theogand wasn't known for paying any heed to low class areas.  He was killed shortly before Cintra fell, does not surprise me someone fell through the cracks."</p><p>"Poor girl." Triss ended the line of conversation, smoothing her hand over Jenna's flowing hair in reassurance.  The child didn't notice, nibbling happily on the sweets Seren passed her.</p><p>Focusing to her left, Seren refilled Geralt's cup before he could reach for the pitcher, "Did Corin ask you to bring her this way Witcher?  I was told he remained in Cleves for an apprenticeship."</p><p>"He did," Geralt pulled the coin purse from the boy out of his pocket, the intricate beads flashing in the light.  Seren hummed a smile, taking the bag long enough to see the decorations a bit better.  Her long fingers closed Geralt's over the purse, and he tucked it away again when she flicked her gaze to Jenna.</p><p>"I had wondered what came of that one, I could have sworn it was lost somewhere in Skellige again." Seren flicked a piece of bread at Jaskier to stop his mutterings, ignoring the grunt and smiling to herself when the man turned to his own food for more than a few seconds to eat, "Matters not, I'm glad the lad was brave enough to face you, he never was much of one on the road.  Smith work will suit him well."</p><p>"And the bag?"</p><p>She shrugged, picking apart a sweet bun, "It was given to his father for a worthy trade, a mark of my company to validate the quality of coin within between other merchant companies.  Corin likely received it as a reminder of home.  Noble of him to pass it along for Jenna.  Eat young lady, you have riding to do today."</p><p>The orders got a whine from Jenna, but she ceased playing with Triss' dress in lieu of food, nibbling contritely under Seren's stare.</p><p>"Good girl."</p><p>Triss cleared her throat softly, "My lady, did you receive my correspondence?"</p><p>"I might have, so many messages have been arriving within the last two months it's likely lost on my desk at the moment, we can speak later away from the children."</p><p>"I'm not a child!"</p><p>Jaskier snorted, nudging Ciri after the outburst, "Can you dance in those ridiculous heels Calanthe was always ranting about after a gala?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>He smirked, pushing fruit from his plate onto Ciri's and turning to another pile of papers, "Then you are at the least a young lady who does not need to be involved in all the happenings of mages.  Finish up, we have to go see to Roach."</p><p>Geralt locked eyes with the bard, nodding slightly in thanks and receiving a softer smile before Jaskier focused back on his papers.  She might not like people, but Roach had come to adore Jaskier, or at least the plums and sugar bits he brought her.  And his obnoxious stubbornness to tend to Geralt and the mare when the witcher wasn't fully capable of either.</p><p>Triss fussed with her dress, pulling out the necklace she'd earned.  Humming softly, Seren took it when offered, examining the dark blue stone. With a sigh the lady nodded solemnly, taking the necklace and tucking it away in her bodice.</p><p>"Well alright then." Seren looked to all three mages, scowling at Yennefer slightly before she went back to her food with a bit more haste, "Just the one, or am I going to have to listen to worthless attempts at bartering?"</p><p>Shaking her head rapidly, Triss cut off Yennefer's attempt to reply, "No, of course not my lady, passage for three on the next ship capable and making port north of Novigrad, if docking in Roggeven that would be preferable."</p><p>Shrugging idly, Seren rapped her knuckles on the table, holding a hand behind Geralt's back and being passed a couple papers by Jaskier as he stood to grab the pitcher next to Yennefer the mage was refusing to hand down.  Flipping through them, the woman nodded in thought, folding all but one sheet and motioning for Tissaia to stand with her.</p><p>"Occupy yourselves as you see fit, Merigold I trust you can handle <em>that</em> one," Seren pointed at Yennefer, "While we make arrangements.  Captain Harigord will be docking in three days' time, I'll inform you of plans once he has arrived."</p><p>"Thank you, my lady."</p><p>Seren waved off Triss' words, knocking back the last of her tea in a fast gulp and grabbing another sweetbread to eat while she walked.  Tissaia followed with a glare to Yennefer, the tension between the two noticeably palatable; while the pair left, Geralt half watched their departure over his shoulder, the rest of his attention was on Ciri's hand trying to sneak another pastry from the platter in front of the Witcher.</p><p>His hand grabbing her wrist paused her theft in its tracks, earning a slight look of annoyance.  Ciri grinned sheepishly, accepting the sausages Geralt pointed out instead.  Their exchange earned a snort from Jaskier, the bard back to sprawling in his chair with papers across his lap and the table.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos keep me going, I am so bad at keeping to an updating schedule.  Thank you readers so very much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a slow burn!  Please don't be mad!  I promise I'll explain!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xxx</p><p>The stables currently housing Roach, were not what Geralt expected, but were fitting for a nobleman's lands.  A rectangular shaped yard, framed on two sides with stalls of draft horses, staff mounts for messengers or scouts, and a mounted guardsmen squadron; connecting the two long sides was a shorter end comprised of the horse master's quarters, a farrier, stable hands, and cart sheds.  On the far end, leading out to expansive pastures and well-tended paddocks, were private stalls, spacious and secluded from the other horses and each other.  Each shared a wall with one other stall so the hay mangers were easier to fill, narrow aisles for personal gear and tack separating the stalls the rest of the way.</p><p>Roach leaned over one such fancy stall, ears flicking in contentment and deep brown eyes watching her master's approach.  Her low nicker earned a soft grin, Geralt's hands smoothing over the velvet nose pressed into his chilled skin.</p><p>Ciri padded up behind him, holding a bucket of mixed grains dampened slightly to improve digestion.</p><p>"Here!"</p><p>Ears perked, Roach tried to reach for the bucket around Geralt's shoulder, earning a low growl while the witcher examined the feed.  Cracked oats, rolled barley, and a small mix of rye; a healthy blend for a solid meal.  Geralt's horse was getting spoiled.</p><p>Considering the conditioning of the horse immediately next to the chestnut, Geralt suspected it was the common fodder for the stables.</p><p>Jaskier was whistling further down, murmuring softly to a white-grey mare with dark dapples on her legs, he'd lead Geralt out to the stables after breakfast, leaving the witcher with Roach while directing Ciri in preparing the buckets for the three horses in the barn that morning.  There were ten huge box stalls as it was, four in use but one mount was missing.  While the princess cooed over the gelding penned next to Roach, passing the rich mahogany horse bits of carrot, Geralt hooked the bucket inside Roach's stall and smoothed his hand over her mane and forelock while she ate.</p><p>"Oh stop that," Jaskier's tongue clicked, guiding the dapple mare into the center alleyway with just a hand on her chin.  She stood in place once stopped, tail flicking idly while Jaskier paced around her in careful examination before starting to brush down her flanks with a brush.</p><p>"There's brushes in the shelving next to the wall Geralt."</p><p>Taking the information, the witcher found himself with a well-crafted brush in his hand, grooming Roach in peaceful silence while Ciri fussed over the gelding and Jaskier spoiled his mare.  The repetitive motion of the brush over gleaming chestnut hide, and the distracted sounds of Ciri and Jaskier, were a boon after a long week…and long <em>month</em>…Geralt didn't fully notice time passing until Ciri abruptly squealed, dropping the remainder of her carrot pieces on the ground when she sprinted from the barn.</p><p>Glancing around the stall gate, Geralt could see her stopped next to another mahogany horse, this one with a brightly colored rider who slid down to embrace the girl.  Jaskier had put his mare away, and was leaning on Roach's stall by the time Geralt could pull his focus away from the pair outside.</p><p>"Took 'em long enough, thought they'd made it clear to La Valette at this rate." Jaskier smiled gently when Geralt's gaze locked on him, the blue eyes flicking back to the rider covered in draping scarves to protect their head and upper torso.  One such scarf was tugged free, long and bright red, pulled to be draped around Ciri's pale hair.  Laughing, the girl reached for the horse's reins, being passed the leather lines while the rider pulled their saddlebags down to the ground in a heap.</p><p>"More workers of Seren's?"</p><p>Jaskier stepped aside when Geralt left Roach's stall, smiling widely when he shook his head, "No, better."</p><p>Ciri lead the mahogany mare into the stables, the horse nuzzling Jaskier before pulling vehemently to her own stall across from Roach with little care for the girl attached.  The bard tugged Ciri aside in time, swatting at the mare with chuckle.</p><p>"Heads up!"</p><p>The shout was preceded by Jaskier thrusting Ciri at Geralt, the witcher catching the girl and shielding her with his taller frame seconds before thundering hooves boomed past them.</p><p>Jaskier had lunged down the barn, slamming open another stall door to block the galloping horse and herd the black mass into the open pen.  Growling at the rough snorting, Jaskier slammed the latches shut, closing off even the top half of the door to fully block the massive animal inside.</p><p>"Knock it off!"</p><p>Instead of settling in the confined area, the black stallion screamed at the bard, kicking out at the back wall and tossing his head.  The leather bridle and saddle still strapped over the horse would have been concerning, had footsteps not been following the horses, though much slower.  Geralt ignored their arrival, checking over Ciri quickly in case she'd been knocked into the gate too harshly when he was shielding her.</p><p>"What the bloody hells was that?!  I told you that thing couldn't be let loose in the yard!" Jaskier's complaining earned a low snort, but Geralt didn't hear the responses, his ears were ringing above all other sound.</p><p>"Cirilla…go inside…"</p><p>If she complained, the witcher couldn't tell, he did know her hands trying to clutch his arm slid off before she was pulled away abruptly.  Loud talking overpowered the ringing, and since there was a distinct lack of screams, Geralt figured Ciri was safely away from the stable when he collapsed.</p><p>Strong arms caught his descent, easing him down hastily to beat the trembling trying to take over.  A leather belt was shoved between his teeth yet again, stinking of sweat and something foul, that much Geralt could tell before the seizure encompassed his thinking entirely.</p><p>It felt like hours had dragged by, tearing every ounce of strength from his body before thrusting Geralt out of a roaring haze into utter stillness.</p><p>At least his body was still, no longer thrashing uncontrollably, he ached fiercely and was more than a little nauseous.</p><p>"Are you with us?"</p><p>Jaskier's tone was heavier with concern than the quiet voice suggested, but the blue eyes met amber with no hesitation.  Steady hands eased the belt from Geralt's jaw, not bothered in the slightest that it was soaked with saliva and had obvious teeth dents.</p><p>Grunting softly, Geralt tried to sit up, hand shaking where it shoved against the stone floor.  The arms holding him shifted, helping the witcher upright with a speed Geralt would much rather have done without, but with the haste came a firm touch on his shoulder to keep him upright.</p><p>Ignoring all the commotion going on in the center aisle, the stallion screamed again, banging a forehoof against the front gate with increasing urgency.</p><p>"Thaess Aep!"</p><p>The sharp tone, silenced the stallion as if <em>Axii</em> had been used, the elder speech earned a grateful smirk from Jaskier, the voice…almost made Geralt tip over he jerked so hard in surprise.</p><p>"Easy!  Don't go bashing your head again, take a breath brother."</p><p>Geralt stared openly for half a second, earning a wry smirk from Lambert before the brunette witcher eased up from his crouch, "What?  Thought I'd just leave you flopping like a dead carp? C'mon Geralt, get up."</p><p>Even if his tone was sarcastic, Lambert was firm in his hold, carefully getting the white haired witcher to his feet around the blatant shock.</p><p>"How-"</p><p>"Wyvern over in Caelf, nesting on the cliffs and bothering fishing vessels, got word you were in the area and this close to winter I figured something wasn't going right." Lambert slung Geralt's arm over his shoulders, steadying the shaking starting to take over with the heavy exhaustion.  Begin supported wasn't how Geralt expected to make it back to the manor, least of all by another witcher, but Lambert didn't seem keen on pressing for details at the moment, silent in his aid while Jaskier stalked ahead of them with an air of frustration.</p><p>Focusing on the bard was easier than trying to discern Lambert's intent, Jaskier was snapping a bit more readily than usual, at others instead of just Yennefer for that matter.</p><p>Geralt recognized the frustration, his was just under the surface while Jaskier's was boiling over.  While Seren had repeatedly offered to send for a healer, whether from Kerack or farther, Geralt had refused stating even if they would tend to a witcher, they wouldn't know what was going on…not like this…</p><p>The unknown was killing him, almost literally, it would probably take a lot longer than Geralt would prefer but seizures wracking his mind and body…a witcher retired when they got slow and died…this was a pretty damn intense way to do it.</p><p>Jaskier was refusing to accept that this very well might be it.</p><p>In any case, Geralt just wanted to collapse in to a bed, and hopefully sleep past the inevitable headache that followed each fit intent on leaving him worse off than the time before.  If Lambert was of the same mind as the white haired witcher, he didn't say, remaining quiet while keeping Geralt upright and moving.</p><p>There was no way around people seeing him, and Geralt mentally braced himself once through the doors, the fastest route from the stables lead right through the front hall.</p><p>Echoing chatter was loud in his ears, even with the low mutterings of Jaskier as a distraction, Geralt tried to lean off Lambert's support, swaying dizzily before the brunette scowled and gripped his arm tighter.</p><p>"You fall and I'm just going to drop you, think about that."</p><p>Snorting softly, Geralt did slump against the column they'd paused behind, a bit secluded from the active conversation in the middle of the entryway.</p><p>Seren was avidly laughing and chattering with a pair of men with the Pankratz' colors adorned on their coats, both in heavy riding gear of active horsemen.  A third man was kneeling nearby, openly in tears as he tightly hugged Jenna to his chest.</p><p>"Looks like Braun's happy."</p><p>Geralt glanced at Jaskier, the bard watching the father and daughter with a faint smile on his face, Jenna seemed just as overjoyed, clinging to the man when he stood to thank Seren.</p><p>The lady shook her head, green eyes flicking across the room to find Geralt and nodding towards the witcher without accepting her man's praise.</p><p>Braun turned at Seren's directions, staring a bit in shock before bowing his head gratefully.  Geralt returned the nod, remaining still while the three men started to leave with final words to Seren about winter work and trade.</p><p>A flash of black took Geralt's gaze away from the departure, seeing Yennefer staring at the group from the other side of the room, violet met amber in silence but neither were given the chance to do anything further.</p><p>"<em>No!</em>"</p><p>"Jenna!"</p><p>Squirming from her father's grasp, the little girl bolted before they could leave.  For the second time that day, Geralt caught a little girl and had to stumble to avoid getting knocked over.  Jenna almost climbed up his leg, and Geralt would have to remember to later slug Lambert for laughing, in the present moment he wrapped his arms around Jenna as fiercely as she clung to him, burying her face in Geralt's shoulder.</p><p>Jaskier shushed her low hiccups, the smile evident in his voice while Geralt focused on untangling Jenna's arms from around his neck.  She growled at the action but slowly let go, allowing the witcher to set her down before kneeling in front of her.</p><p>"Time for you to go home little one."</p><p>Her face scrunched up, but Jenna threw herself at the witcher in a final hug before backing off to curtsy in an almost passible rendition of the formality.</p><p>"Thank you Geralt."</p><p>With that she spun around and sprinted back to her father, throwing herself into his waiting arms.  Geralt's eyebrow remained quirked as she giggled loudly, blushing and hiding her face in Braun's shoulder.</p><p>Jaskier spluttered, "I ply her with sweets for over a week and get nothing, and yet she'll talk to <em>you?!</em> Now that just isn't fair!"</p><p>Geralt grunted as he stood, swaying a bit and flicking his gaze to Lambert when the other stopped him, "Maybe because you talk too much she had nothing to say."</p><p>Growling back, Jaskier blew a raspberry, only because Jenna was still watching and it earned a high peal of laughter.  Braun caught Geralt's eye again, this time adjusting his hold on his daughter before dipping in almost a full bow while holding a child.  "Many blessings Master Witcher, I will never be able to thank you enough."</p><p>Nodding in reply, Geralt's throat caught on any words he might have spoken, Braun didn't seem to notice as he left, the now endless chatter of an eight year old filling his ears.</p><p>Seren's soft chuckle preceded her low hiss of disproval, hands catching Geralt's arm when the witcher started to go down, "Bloody hells, Jaskier go see to-"</p><p>"No, I'm not-"</p><p>"Jaskier-"</p><p>Lambert easily pulled Geralt fully upright, neither needing to speak when the brunette slung Geralt's arm back over the strong shoulders so the pair could walk.  Jaskier tried to slip to the other side, being blocked by Seren with a heavy scowl.</p><p>"Aunt-"</p><p>"<em>Julian</em>." Seren glared, "Go, five minutes."</p><p>Scowling himself, Jaskier bolted, dashing up the stairs away from the guest wing where Seren began heading.</p><p>"I would ask how your hunt went Master Lambert, but seeing as you are here I would say it went well."</p><p>Snorting, Lambert followed her, ignoring Yennefer's stare while keeping Geralt on his feet back to his suite, "You could say that, Kerack's healers still looking for parts?"</p><p>"From a Wyvern?  I suppose so, I'll send for Nadia tomorrow if it's all the same to you."</p><p>"Wouldn't mind it."</p><p>Remaining silent was easier than questioning just where in the seven hells Lambert would have met up with a highborn such as Seren, and Geralt let the other witcher all but drag him into the bedchamber.  As gruff as he could be, Lambert didn't just drop him though, making sure Geralt was relatively comfortable on the couch before turning to Seren in the doorway.</p><p>Before speaking, Lambert physically jerked, eyes locking on the low table still covered with empty potion bottles, amber narrowed dangerously and the low growl the witcher let out made Geralt stare back in defiance.</p><p>"Lady Seren, have Jaskier grab my bags and bring them here, he'll know which one.  And send that letter I gave you last time."</p><p>"<em>The</em> letter?" Seren's voice dropped, the exact opposite of the confidence she'd held that morning to snap at a powerful mage.</p><p>"<em>That</em> letter, yes.  You might want to add a bit extra," Lambert replied, dropping to one knee in front of Geralt and tipping his head slightly to examine the dull eyes, "Save us both some time."</p><p>Seren huffed softly, "As you wish master witcher."</p><p>The door shut behind her, footsteps fading away before a loud <em>crack!</em> echoed over the sounds.</p><p>Lambert flat out slapping Geralt across the face tended to drown out other noises.</p><p>"Of all of us getting those damned potions shoved down our throats, one would think <em>you</em> would be aware of the consequences!"</p><p>"Lambert-"</p><p>"No!" Roaring defiantly, Lambert jerked away to kick the table of empty bottles, some falling to the floor and shattering loudly, "How could you be so <em>stupid</em>-"</p><p>"What the fuck-"</p><p>Growling like the Wolves of his School, Lambert spun on Geralt with fire in his eyes, "Don't you dare try to defend this!"</p><p>Geralt tried to stand and shove him away, swaying dangerously and collapsing back to the couch before he could gain his footing.  Lambert almost seemed pleased by this, but did keep his temper in check when a panting Jaskier burst through the door.</p><p>"What-"</p><p>Glaring at his fellow witcher, Lambert didn't even need to look as he dug through the potions pouch Jaskier had brought, the white bottle being uncorked with a loud pop before Lambert all but forced Geralt's head back.</p><p>"Drink, and don't you dare spit it back out."</p><p>Hissing at the rough hand on his jaw, Geralt downed the potion without asking its identity.  Almost sickly sweet, the rush of honey-like syrup pouring down his throat was a bitter sting of relief.  Wisely, Lambert clamped his hand over Geralt's mouth and nose the second he'd swallowed, made it easier to keep Geralt's jaw shut when he jerked.</p><p>Trying not to retch was the hardest part when every inch of his stomach was forcing his body to gag.</p><p>Every second the potion burned through, the worse Geralt felt.</p><p>Smart, considering White Honey was designed to completely destroy the toxicity level within a witcher's body.</p><p>Geralt shuddered, tugging Lambert's hand down enough to try and breathe through his nose, jerking again in a futile attempt not to retch.  Swallowing back the bile scorched his throat, but it was the better option than throwing up before the potion could finish.</p><p>He was shaking when someone else's hands pulled him away from Lambert, the faint smell of resin overpowering the stench of bile trying to overpower Geralt's grip on anything spewing out.  Even the back of his nose stung when his body jerked in an aborted heave, while useful the potion burned his nose when it tried to reappear violently.</p><p>Jaskier was humming softly, making it past the haze while Geralt slumped forward so his forehead was against the bard's chest, gentle hands rubbing his shoulders while the witcher forced the potion to stay down.</p><p>A rougher touch dropped to one shoulder after Jaskier had moved to Geralt's hair, stirring him from his exhaustion.</p><p>"I better hear why you were stupid enough to down that many potions to put yourself that far under," Lambert's tone was softer, kinder, amber eyes heavy with concern when Geralt finally looked up, "Toxic blood is never something to let slide Geralt, you and I both know that."</p><p>"He can explain later." Jaskier's tone was firm in that, glaring at Lambert as if to make Lambert back down by will alone.</p><p>Chuckling at the defiance, Lambert instead helped Geralt up when he reached, following Jaskier's lead to the bed, "Oh I intend to get this story one way or another, for now-"</p><p>Geralt hissed loudly, collapsing on the bed in a limp heap before Lambert tipped his head up again, "Here, drink, it's a sleeping draft, will keep you under through the worst of the fever.  You've really made a mess of yourself Geralt."</p><p>Nodding, he swallowed the drug without complaint, slumping back once done and ignoring Jaskier fussing with the pillows.  Mind hazy, Geralt forced his eyes to lock on Lambert leaning against the end of the bed, arms crossed and watching the white haired witcher.</p><p>"Good to see you too, Lambert."</p><p>Snorting, the witcher shook his head, "Go the fuck to sleep, you're going to need it."</p><p>With that, Lambert left, taking his potions pouch with him, but he was considerate in closing the door nicely.  Jaskier remained sitting on the side of the bed, watching Geralt blink hazily with the swirling drugs.</p><p>"Fever?"</p><p>"Side effect of White Honey," Geralt replied, voice almost slurring, "Lambert makes his highly concentrated, works a little too well."</p><p>Nodding, Jaskier sighed heavily while adjusting the blankets to tuck around Geralt better, "Get some sleep, I suspect we all have some explaining to do once you awake."</p><p>"Hm." Geralt almost couldn't fight his eyes back open again, managing it to find Jaskier making himself comfortable at Geralt's bedside, blue eyes content to stare back at amber until the latter slid shut into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>